Western Wrestling Guerilla
by powercnugget
Summary: OCs are available.
1. Intro

New Wrestling Promotion based on the Western Area: OCs are available.

Apps

 **Basic Information**  
Name-  
D.O.B-  
Age-  
Gender-  
Hometown-  
Sexuality-  
Marital Status-

 **Basic Wrestling Information**  
Current Company Signed To-  
Former Companies Signed To-  
Alignment-  
Position-  
Billed Name-  
Billed From-  
Billed Height-  
Billed Weight-

 **Gimmick,Music,Manager & Stable/Tag Team Information**  
Manager-  
Current Gimmick-  
Former Gimmick(s)-  
Current Theme Song-  
Former Theme Song(s)-  
Current Stable-  
Current Tag Team-

 **Move Set Information**  
Signiture Moves-  
Finishing Moves-  
Favourite/Commonly Used Moves-

 **Achievements**


	2. Roster Right Now

Roster:

Males:

Name- Dallas Wolfe  
D.O.B- 6/2/1987  
Age- 31  
Gender- Male  
Hometown- Saint Paul, Minnesota  
Sexuality- Straight  
Marital Status- Single

Basic Wrestling Information  
Current Company Signed To- WWG  
Former Companies Signed To- Impact, NJPW, WWE  
Alignment- Face  
Position- Singles and Main Event  
Billed Name- Dallas Wolfe  
Billed From- Minneapolis, Minnesota  
Billed Height- 6'3  
Billed Weight- 235

Gimmick,Music,Manager & Stable/Tag Team Information  
Manager-  
Current Gimmick- Noble and heroic technical wrestler who is based around wolves  
Former Gimmick(s)-  
Current Theme Song- Of Wolf and Man by Metallica  
Former Theme Song(s)- Also Sprach Zarathustra by Vienna Philharmonic Orchestra, It's a Long Way to the Top (If You Wanna Rock 'n' Roll) by AC/DC, Praise by Sevendust, Wherever I May Roam By Metallica,

Current Stable-  
Current Tag Team-

Move Set Information  
Signiture Moves- Howling Storm (Swinging Vertical Suplex), Wolf Crash (Air Raid Crash Neckbreaker), Bloody Sunday  
Finishing Moves- Lycanthropy (Emerald Flowsion), Wolf's Paw (Rainmaker), Dallas's Posession (Calf Crusher)  
Favourite/Commonly Used Moves- Over the Top Rope Suicide Dive

Running Snake Eyes

Side Death Valley Driver

Flapjack dropped into a Stun-Gun

Double Underhook Suplex from the top rope

Multiple Running Clotheslines followed by an Overhead Belly-to-Belly Suplex

Figure-Four Leglock

Achievements 2x TNA World Tag Team Championship

2x TNA Champioship

6x TNA X-Division Championship

2x IWGP World Championship

2x WWE Championship

2x WWE United States Championship

Females:

Name: Heather Stackhouse

D.O.B: 4/5/1996

Age: 22

Gender: Female

Hometown: Orlando, Florida

Sexuality: Straight

Martial Status: Single

Current Comapny: WWG

Formee Company: WWE

Alignment: Face

Position: Singles and Upper Midcarder

Billed Name: Heather Stackhouse

Billed From: Miami, Florida

Billed Height: 5'6

Billed Weight: 119

Gimmick: Persona and clothing based around thunderstorms

Theme Song: I Am Woman by Jordin Sparks

Signature Moves: Electric Slide (Sliding Reverse STO to an Kneeling opponent), Electric Web (Charlotte's Web), Electrical Disfusion (Bankrupt)

Finishing Moves: Storm Warning (Dark Matter), Thunderstorm Eruption (Bow Down to the Queen), Electric Weather (Banks Statement)

Favorite Moves: Multiple Legscissor Facebusters followed into a Figure-Four Neckscissors Submission

Double Rolling German Suplex followed by a Bridging German Suplex

Fujiwara Armbar

Kneeling Inverted Kneebar

Thesz Press followed by multiple Punches followed by a Double Foot Stomp

Jumping Side Kick

Wrist-Clutch Inverted DDT

Basic Information

Name- Angelina Graves.  
D.O.B- 8/10/1990.  
Age- 30.  
Gender- Female.  
Hometown- Macon, Georgia.  
Sexuality- Straight.  
Marital Status- Single.

Basic Wrestling Information

Current Company Signed To- Impact Wrestling.  
Former Companies Signed To- ROH.  
Alignment- Face.  
Position- Singles.  
Billed Name- Angel Graves.  
Billed From- Atlanta, Georgia.  
Billed Height- 7'4. (Her actual height is 7'2)  
Billed Weight- 250lbs. (Her actual weight is 230)

(Despite her height, Angelina has an ample figure with some muscle on her, blue eyes, slightly pale skin, shoulder length black hair and angular facial features.)

Gimmick,Music,Manager & Stable/Tag Team Information

Manager- None.  
Current Gimmick- A Giantress.  
Former Gimmick(s)- None.  
Current Theme Song- When the Seasons change by FFDP.  
Former Theme Song(s)- None.  
Current Stable- Not part of a stable.  
Current Tag Team- Not part of a Tag Team.

Move Set Information

Signiture Moves- Samoan Drop, drop kick, Big Boot, Bearhug, Shoulder Block, Military Press Lift, Vertical Suplex, Fishermen suplex and Scoop Slam.  
Finishing Moves- Chokeslam, Tombstone Piledriver.  
Favourite/Commonly Used Moves- Sitdown Powerbomb.

Achievements  
5 x Woman's Champ in Impact.

OC's are still available


	3. Roster currently

Roster:

Males:

Name- Dallas Wolfe  
D.O.B- 6/2/1987  
Age- 31  
Gender- Male  
Hometown- Saint Paul, Minnesota  
Sexuality- Straight  
Marital Status- Single

Basic Wrestling Information  
Current Company Signed To- WWG  
Former Companies Signed To- Impact, NJPW, WWE  
Alignment- Face  
Position- Singles and Main Event  
Billed Name- Dallas Wolfe  
Billed From- Minneapolis, Minnesota  
Billed Height- 6'3  
Billed Weight- 235

Gimmick,Music,Manager & Stable/Tag Team Information  
Manager-  
Current Gimmick- Noble and heroic technical wrestler who is based around wolves  
Former Gimmick(s)-  
Current Theme Song- Of Wolf and Man by Metallica  
Former Theme Song(s)- Also Sprach Zarathustra by Vienna Philharmonic Orchestra, It's a Long Way to the Top (If You Wanna Rock 'n' Roll) by AC/DC, Praise by Sevendust, Wherever I May Roam By Metallica,

Current Stable-  
Current Tag Team-

Move Set Information  
Signiture Moves- Howling Storm (Swinging Vertical Suplex), Wolf Crash (Air Raid Crash Neckbreaker), Bloody Sunday  
Finishing Moves- Lycanthropy (Emerald Flowsion), Wolf's Paw (Rainmaker), Dallas's Posession (Calf Crusher)  
Favourite/Commonly Used Moves- Over the Top Rope Suicide Dive

Running Snake Eyes

Side Death Valley Driver

Flapjack dropped into a Stun-Gun

Double Underhook Suplex from the top rope

Multiple Running Clotheslines followed by an Overhead Belly-to-Belly Suplex

Figure-Four Leglock

Achievements 2x TNA World Tag Team Championship

2x TNA Champioship

6x TNA X-Division Championship

2x IWGP World Championship

2x WWE Championship

2x WWE United States Championship

Name: Palmer Alabaster

D.O.B: 7/26/1993

Age: 25

Hometown: San Francisco, California

Sexuality: Straight

Martial Status: Single

Current Company: WWG

Former Company: ROH and WWE

Alignment: Tweener (Mostly Face)

Positions: Singles and mid-carder

Billed Name: Palmer Alabaster

Billed From: San Francisco, California

Height: 5'10

Weight: 197

Current Gimmick: Famous Hollywood stuntman who turned into wrestling

Former Gimmick: Sinister wrestler who is known to try to break everyone's backs

Current Theme Song: Smells Like Teen Spirit by Nirvana

Former Theme Song: Personal Jesus by Marilyn Manson, Did My Time by Korn

Signature Moves: Palmer Postion (Double jump crossbody to a opponent on the outside)

5-Star Pepe Kick (Pele Kick)

Star-Breaker (Power-Breaker)

Finishers: Meteor Shower (Hart Attack 2.0)

All Starring Role (Coupe de Grace)

Five Point (Strong Hold)

Commonly used Moves: Running Over the Top Rope Moonsault Senton

Hurricarana

Running Bulldog into the turnbuckles

Slingshot Springboard Shooting Star Legdrop

Sleeper Hold transitioned into a Double Knee Backbreaker

Running Chop Block followed by a Running Double Kneedrop to a seated opponent

Diving Corkscrew Moonsault

Basic Information  
Name- Brad Salem  
D.O.B- 10/4/1983  
Age- 35  
Gender- Male  
Hometown- Providence, Rhode Island  
Sexuality- Straight  
Marital Status- Single

Basic Wrestling Information  
Current Company Signed To- WWG  
Former Companies Signed To- Impact, RKK, WSW  
Alignment- Heel  
Position- Mid career and Hardcore division  
Billed Name- Brad Savage  
Billed From- Detroit, Michigan  
Billed Height- 6'4  
Billed Weight- 348

Gimmick,Music,Manager & Stable/Tag Team Information  
Manager- Drew Stacchini  
Current Gimmick- Ferocious Monster who wears clothing with demolition and brick themed designs  
Former Gimmick(s)-  
Current Theme Song- Snap your Finger, Snap your Neck by Prong  
Former Theme Song(s)-  
Current Stable-  
Current Tag Team-

Move Set Information  
Signiture Moves- Brick Wall (Falling Powerslam as a counter to a oncoming opponent)

Girder Bender (Spinning Side Slam)

Demolition Drop (Pop-up Spinebuster)

Finishing Moves- Wrecking Ball (Automatic Midnight)

Demolition Explosion (Chokeslam from Hell)

Demolition Slam (Black Hole Slam)  
Favourite/Commonly Used Moves-Chokeslam

Running Powerbomb into the turnbuckles

Lifting Half Nelson

Gorilla Press dropped into a Mid-Section Stun-Gun

High-Angle Side Belly-to-Back Suplex

Gutwrench Suplex into the apron

Full Nelson Slam followed by a Running Senton

Achievements

2x TNA World Tag Team Champion

Impact X-Division Champion

RKK Tag Twain Champion

2x TNA King of the Mountain Champion

Basic Information  
Name- Xavier Roatta Robertshaw  
D.O.B- 5/25/1995  
Age- 23  
Gender- Male  
Hometown- Boston, Massachusetts  
Sexuality- Straight  
Marital Status- Married

Basic Wrestling Information  
Current Company Signed To- WWG  
Former Companies Signed To- WWE  
Alignment- Face  
Position- Main Event  
Billed Name- Xavier Robertshaw  
Billed From- Phoenix, Arizona  
Billed Height- 6.2  
Billed Weight- 248

Gimmick,Music,Manager & Stable/Tag Team Information  
Manager-  
Current Gimmick- Muscular power wrestler who is known for his very quiet and reserved demeanor  
Former Gimmick(s)-  
Current Theme Song- Sophisticated Bitch by Public Enemy  
Former Theme Song(s)-  
Current Stable-  
Current Tag Team-

Move Set Information  
Signature Moves- Blue Streak (Full Nelson Wheelbarrow Facebuster)

Blue Riverfall (Niagara Driver)

Blue Death (Go Home Driver)

Finishing Moves- Blue Crab (Billy Goat's Curse)

Bluedog (Checkmate)

Bluebuster (F-Qinq)

Favorite/Commonly Used Moves- Elevated Powerbomb followed by a Sit-Out Powerbomb

Stinger Splash

Monkey Flip into the turnbuckles

Running Body Block to an oncoming opponent

Wrist-Cobra Clutch with Bodyscissors

Drop Toehold followed into an STF

Inverted Facelock followed by multiple Forearm Clubs to the chest

Achievements

Basic Information  
Name- Eric Valbuena  
D.O.B- 4/29/1995  
Age- 23  
Gender- Male  
Hometown- San Francisco, California  
Sexuality- Straight  
Marital Status- Single

Basic Wrestling Information  
Current Company Signed To- WWG  
Former Companies Signed To- TNA and ROH  
Alignment- Heel  
Position- Upper Carder  
Billed Name- Eric Valbuena  
Billed From- Los Angeles, California  
Billed Height- 6'3  
Billed Weight- 228

Gimmick,Music,Manager & Stable/Tag Team Information  
Manager- His fiance Luicia  
Current Gimmick- Loudmouthed and egotistic millionaire music mogul  
Former Gimmick(s)- Energetic wrestler who is a huge Randy Savage fan.  
Current Theme Song- Ridin Dirty' by Chamillionaire and Krayzie Bone  
Former Theme Song(s)- Push It by Static-X  
Current Stable-  
Current Tag Team-

Move Set Information  
Signature Moves- Rakin It' In (Achillies Lock)

EnzuMoney (EnzuFury)

Money Moonsault (El Nino)  
Finishing Moves- Wealth Hazard (Reign of Terror)

Money Drop (Diving Dynamite)

The Richest Knee Strike Heard Around the World (Bomaye)  
Favorite/Commonly Used Moves-Inverted Stomp Facebreaker

Spinning Heel Kick to the back of the opponent's head

Multiple Shoulder Blocks followed by a Short-Arm Spinning Spinebuster

Multiple Rolling Elbow Drops followed by a Running Jumping Kneedrop

Kimura Lock

Inside Leghook STO

Double Underhook Suplex onto the apron

Achievements

Impact World Tag Team Champion

3x Impact X-Division Champion

ROH Pure Champion

ROH World Champion

ROH World Television Champion

Basic Information  
Name- Dana Yonge  
D.O.B- 12/12/1992  
Age- 25  
Gender- Male  
Hometown- Vancouver, British Columbia, Canada  
Sexuality- Straight  
Marital Status- Single

Basic Wrestling Information  
Current Company Signed To- WWG  
Former Companies Signed To-  
Alignment- Face  
Position- Main Event  
Billed Name- Dana Yorge  
Billed From- Toronto, Ontario, Canada  
Billed Height- 5'10  
Billed Weight- 213

Gimmick,Music,Manager & Stable/Tag Team Information  
Manager-  
Current Gimmick- Second-gen Wrestler who wrestlers for his deceased father  
Former Gimmick(s)-  
Current Theme Song- Paradise by Coldplay  
Former Theme Song(s)-  
Current Stable-  
Current Tag Team-

Move Set Information  
Signiture Moves- Cold Chill (Inverted Full Nelson with Bodyscissors)

Dad's Last Heart (Phoenix Splash)

Dad's Lariat (Lunatic Lariat)  
Finishing Moves- Young at Heart (Gorilla Clutch)

Dad's Last Wish (Avada Kedrava)

Dad's Last Hope (Midnight Special)  
Favourite/Commonly Used Moves-Kneeling Wheelbarrow Face-buster

Multiple Elbow Strikes to a seated opponent

Running Somersault Stunner to a kneeling opponent

Pendulum Spinning Heel Kick

Snapmare followed by a Jumping Kneedrop

Spin-Out Powerbomb

Wrist-Lock transitioned into a Discus Elbow Smash

Achievements

Basic Information  
Name- Bramwell Darbinyen Rober Seioge  
D.O.B- 5/28/1996  
Age- 22  
Gender- Male  
Hometown- Portland, Oregom  
Sexuality- Straight  
Marital Status- Single

Basic Wrestling Information  
Current Company Signed To- WWG  
Former Companies Signed To- WWE  
Alignment- Heel  
Position- Upper carder  
Billed Name- Bramwell Seioge  
Billed From- San Diego, California  
Billed Height- 6'3  
Billed Weight- 232

Gimmick,Music,Manager & Stable/Tag Team Information  
Manager-  
Current Gimmick- Sexually Provocative and incrediy arrogant lover boy  
Former Gimmick(s)-  
Current Theme Song- L.O.V.E Machine by W.A.S.P  
Former Theme Song(s)-  
Current Stable-  
Current Tag Team-

Move Set Information  
Signiture Moves- Weak in the Knees (Shining Wizard)

Romantic Drop (Evolucion)

Romantic Touch (Sit-Out Scoop Slam Piledriver)  
Finishing Moves- Whirlwind Romance (Black Hole Slam)

Romantic Drop (Destino)

Romantic Slam (Ethan Carter's Driver)  
Favourite/Commonly Used Moves-Snap Swinging Neckbreaker

Front Facelock followed by multiple Knee Lifts to the mid-section

Fallaway Slam from the second rope

Crossface Chickenwing

Running Powerbomb into the turnbuckles

Rope-Hung Can Opener Neck Crank Hold

Keylocked Flipover Suplex

Achievements

WWE Champion

WWE Intercontinental Champion

WWE NXT Champion

WWE Raw Tag Team Champion

WWE United States Champion

Basic Information  
Name- Drummond Feetham Ancel Ceccarelli  
D.O.B- 4/23/1987  
Age- 31  
Gender- Male  
Hometown- Alexandria, Virginia  
Sexuality- Straight  
Marital Status- Single

Basic Wrestling Information  
Current Company Signed To- WWG  
Former Companies Signed To- WWE  
Alignment- Tweener (Mostly Heel)  
Position- Midcarder  
Billed Name- Drummond Ceccarelli  
Billed From- Alexandria, Virginia  
Billed Height- 6'4  
Billed Weight- 246

Gimmick,Music,Manager & Stable/Tag Team Information  
Manager-  
Current Gimmick- Holds a huge vendetta against wrestlers with gimmicks  
Former Gimmick(s)-  
Current Theme Song- Punishment by Biohazard  
Former Theme Song(s)-  
Current Stable-  
Current Tag Team-

Move Set Information  
Signature Moves- Spirit Breaker (Crossface/Scissored Armbar Combination)

The Gimmick Knuckle Sandwich (5 Knuckle Shuffle)

Gimmick Eraser (Celtic Cross)

Finishing Moves- Jaw Splitter (Swiss Death)

Gimmick Dropper (Attitude Adjustment)

Drummond's Branding (Iron Maiden)  
Favorite/Commonly Used Moves- Falling Powerbomb

Belly-to-Back Suplex onto the ring apron

Abdominal Stretch

Elevated Boston Crab

Bow and Arrow Hold around the turnbuckle post

Multiple Forearm Clubs to a cornered opponent

Overhead Two-Handed Chokehold Suplex

Achievements World Heavyweight Champion

World Tag Team Champion

6x WWE Champion

WWE Raw Tag Team Champion

2x WWE United States Champion

Basic Information  
Name- Vicary Salmon  
D.O.B- 12/7/1995  
Age- 22  
Gender- Male  
Hometown- Jersey City, New Jersey  
Sexuality- Straight  
Marital Status- Married

Basic Wrestling Information  
Current Company Signed To- WWG  
Former Companies Signed To- WWE  
Alignment- Heel  
Position- Main Eventer  
Billed Name- Vicary Santerino  
Billed From- Down by the Shore  
Billed Height- 5'11  
Billed Weight- 220

Gimmick,Music,Manager & Stable/Tag Team Information  
Manager-  
Current Gimmick- Very Arrogant and masculine Jersey Shore style pretty boy  
Former Gimmick(s)- In yo face wrestler who doesn't back down to bullies  
Current Theme Song- Tonight (I'm Lovin You) by Enrique Isglesias  
Former Theme Song(s)- Sugar by System of a Down, My Own Summer (Shove It) by Deftones  
Current Stable-  
Current Tag Team-

Move Set Information  
Signature Moves- Six-Pack Crack (Slingshot Springboard Diving Knee Strike)

Six-Pack Splash (Lionsault)

Six-Pack Lariat (Awesome Clothesline)  
Finishing Moves- Shore Loser (Slay-o-Mission)

Bro Buster (Breakdown)

Bro Buster 2.0 (Skull Crushing Finale)  
Favorite/Commonly Used Moves- Rolling Calf Slicer

Short-Arm transitioned into a Lifting Reverse STO

Lotus Lock

Drop toehold followed into an Cross-Legged STF

Multiple Standing Dropkicks followed by a Jumping Hook Kick

Half Nelson Sit-Out Side Slam

Guillotine Choke

Achievements WWE Champion

WWE Intercontinental Champion

WWE Raw Tag Team Champion

WWE United States Champion

Basic Information  
Name- Jack Robertson  
D.O.B- 3/18/1993  
Age- 25  
Gender- Male  
Hometown- Omaha, Nebraska  
Sexuality- Straight  
Marital Status- Single

Basic Wrestling Information  
Current Company Signed To- WWG  
Former Companies Signed To- WWE and TNA  
Alignment- Face  
Position- Main Eventer  
Billed Name- Jack Robertson  
Billed From- Lincoln, Nebraska  
Billed Height- 5'11  
Billed Weight- 235

Gimmick,Music,Manager & Stable/Tag Team Information  
Manager-  
Current Gimmick- Well known Nebraska native who is a former Omaha Maverick wrestling champion  
Former Gimmick(s)-  
Current Theme Song- Top Down by Swizz Beatz  
Former Theme Song(s)-  
Current Stable-  
Current Tag Team-

Move Set Information  
Signature Moves- Lightning Rod (Waist Lift Side Slam)

Maverick German Suplex (Kinka-zan German Suplex)

Nebraska-Plex (Side Belly-to-Belly Suplex  
Finishing Moves- Maverick Mallet (Go Flasher)

Maverick Splash (High Fly Low)

Maverick Lock (Rolling Destinos)  
Favorite/Commonly Used Moves- Schoolboy Rollup Pin

Triple German Suplex

Backbreaker Rack Submission Hold

Running Legdrop to an opponent draped over the ring apron

Double Leg Takedwon followed into a Bridging Northern Lights Suplex

Biel Throw

Gannosuke Clutch

Achievements

Basic Information  
Name- Derek Noblesse.  
D.O.B- 3/2/1982.  
Age- 33.  
Gender- Male.  
Hometown- Grand Rapids, Michigan.  
Sexuality- Straight.  
Marital Status- Married.

Basic Wrestling Information  
Current Company Signed To- WWE.  
Former Companies Signed To- ROH.  
Alignment- Heel.  
Position- Singles.  
Billed Name- Derek Noble.  
Billed From- Detroit, Michigan.  
Billed Height- 6'7.  
Billed Weight- 275lbs.

(Derek's well built, has a fair tan, spiky white hair, black mustache, coatee, and brown eyes.)

(He wears white and black tights, black elbow and knee pads. His casual wear varies)

Gimmick,Music,Manager & Stable/Tag Team Information  
Manager- Sandra Noble (his wife)  
Current Gimmick- None.  
Former Gimmick(s)- None.  
Current Theme Song- I Stand Alone by Godsmack.  
Former Theme Song(s)- None.  
Current Stable- The Nobles.  
Current Tag Team- None.

Move Set Information  
Signiture Moves- Snap Suplex, Scoop Slam, Powerslam, DDT, Neckbreaker, Diving Spear, Clothesline, Backbreaker.  
Finishing Moves- Crucifix Powerbomb, F5.  
Favourite/Commonly Used Moves- Underhook Piledriver.

Achievements  
3 x US Champ.

Basic Information  
Name- Marcus Williams.  
D.O.B- 7-1-1978.  
Age-  
Gender- Male.  
Hometown- Omaha, Nebraska.  
Sexuality- Straight.  
Marital Status- Single.

Basic Wrestling Information  
Current Company Signed To- Ring of Honor.  
Former Companies Signed To- WWE.  
Alignment- Face.  
Position- Tag Team.  
Billed Name- Mark Wills.  
Billed From- Omaha, Nebraska.  
Billed Height- 6'1.  
Billed Weight- 210lbs.

Gimmick,Music,Manager & Stable/Tag Team Information  
Manager- None.  
Current Gimmick- None.  
Former Gimmick(s)- None.  
Current Theme Song- Suffocate by Motorgrater.  
Former Theme Song(s)- None.  
Current Stable- Team Little Big.  
Current Tag Team- Kevin Lance.

Move Set Information  
Signiture Moves- Snap Suplex, Scoop Slam, DDT, Knee Breaker, Piledriver, Neckbreaker, Running Dropkick, Frankensteiner, Dropkick, Brainbuster, and Facebuster.  
Finishing Moves- Super Kick, Superman Punch.  
Favourite/Commonly Used Moves- Cutter.

Achievements

Basic Information  
Name- Paul Aaron.  
D.O.B- 5-14-1989.  
Age- 31.  
Gender- Male.  
Hometown- Norfolk, Virginia.  
Sexuality- Straight.  
Marital Status- Married.

Basic Wrestling Information  
Current Company Signed To- Ring of Honor.  
Former Companies Signed To- WWE.  
Alignment- Face.  
Position- Tag Team.  
Billed Name- Big Paul.  
Billed From- Norfolk, Virginia.  
Billed Height- 7 foot.  
Billed Weight- 310lbs.

Gimmick,Music,Manager & Stable/Tag Team Information  
Manager- Marcus Williams.  
Current Gimmick- Big Show-like Gimmick.  
Former Gimmick(s)- None.  
Current Theme Song- It's a Fight by 36 Mafia.  
Former Theme Song(s)- None.  
Current Stable- Team Little Big.  
Current Tag Team- Marcus Williams.

Move Set Information  
Signiture Moves- Vertical Suplex, Scoop Powerslam, Headbutt, Clothesline, Big Boot, and Backbody drop.  
Finishing Moves- Chokeslam, One-handed Backbreaker.  
Favourite/Commonly Used Moves- Sideslam.

Achievements  
3 time tag champion with Marcus Williams.

Appearances: Paul is African-American with a good body build for someone of his size. He wears black shorts and boots, kinda like Bobby Lashley. Marcus is Caucasian, has a runner's build, reddish hair in a buzz cut, and blue eyes. He wears red and dark blue tights with black boots, elbow and knee pads.

Basic Information:  
Name- Sergei Osip Sokolov  
D.O.B- March 28, 1991  
Age- 27  
Gender- Male  
Hometown- Moscow, Russia  
Sexuality- Straight  
Marital Status- Married

Basic Wrestling Information:  
Current Company Signed To- UEWA.  
Former Companies Signed To- NJPW, PROGRESS, CMLL, WWE.  
Alignment- Face  
Position- Mid-card position before transitioning to the main event picture.  
Billed Name- Sergei The Titan  
Billed From- Moscow, Russia  
Billed Height- 7'2"  
Billed Weight- 450lbs

Gimmick,Music,Manager & Stable/Tag Team Information:  
Manager- Elliot Granger (54 year old retired French wrestler).  
Current Gimmick- Undefeated Russian Giant (Think Goldberg and Andre The Giant).  
Former Gimmick(s)- Patriotic yet villainous Russian.  
Current Theme Song- The Show Must Go On by Queen.  
Former Theme Song(s)- 1) Soviet Union National Anthem, 2) It's My Life by Bon Jovi.  
Current Stable- N/A  
Current Tag Team- N/A

Move Set Information:  
Signiture Moves- Military Press Slam, Scoop Powerslam, Torture Rack.  
Finishing Moves- Spear, Jackhammer, Knockout Punch.  
Favourite/Commonly Used Moves- Big Boot, Headbutt, Canadian Backbreaker, Pumphandle Gutbuster, Abdominal Stretch, Last Ride Powerbomb, Chokeslam, Gorilla Press.

Achievements: 1 time WWE Intercontinental champion, 1 time PROGRESS World champion, 1 time NEVER Openweight champion, 1 time IWGP Intercontinental champion, 1 time CMLL World Heavyweight champion, 1 time UEWA European Heavyweight champion, Streak: 185 wins with zero losses.

Real Name: Alfredo Carrillo-Guerrero

Ring Name: Freddy Escobar

Nickname: "The Prince"

Age: 29

Hometown: Los Angeles, California

Billed From: Los Angeles, California

Height: 6'0

Weight: 230 lbs

Weight Class: Heavyweight

Appearance: A Mexican-American male with black hair in a fauxhawk, and brown eyes. Has a lean but muscular build

Ring Attire: Black tights with gold accents and a crown design on the back along with gold boots.

Entrance Attire: For regular entrances, he uses a leather jacket with neon lights that turn on and off, much like Chris Jericho. On the back of the jacket is a crown formed by neon lights.

Backstage Attire: A finely tailored Italian suit

Alignment: Face, can turn heel later on...always turns heel

Personality: Escobar is very arrogant, some would say to a fault. He is also very well spoken, charismatic, and (seemingly) polite. However, he is extremely intelligent and cunning, and he often lies, cheats and steals to get his way. He considers his mind to be his greatest weapon. When he doesn't get his way, Escobar has a fiery temper, often taking his anger out on other people.

Escobar has a very dry wit, often making sarcastic comments with a deadpan tone of voice. He considers sarcasm a necessity, calling it 'the body's natural defense against stupidity'.

Gimmick: His gimmick is that of The Prince, a rich, loudmouth b*stard who likes to flaunt his wealth. He bases his gimmick off Kanye West and Floyd Mayweather Jr.

Theme Song: POWER-Kanye West

Wrestling Style: Showman/Dirty

Moveset: Prince's Elbow (People's Elbow), European Uppercut, Superkick, Royal Blitz (A series of roundhouse kicks to the chest capped off by a knee strike to the head), Money Shot.(Diving Double Foot Stomp), Figure Four Leglock, Hammerlock DDT, Prince's Blade (Springboard Roundhouse Kick), Royal-Plex (Perfect-Plex), Curb Stomp.

Signatures: Royal Decree (Tombstone Piledriver sometimes while jumping and or spinning; adopted from Okada), Money Maker (Suicide dive transitioned into a tornado DDT), Checkmate (Bicycle Knee Strike)

Finishers: Execution (Rolling Cutter), Coronation (Diving Elbow Drop)

Ultimate Finisher: Prince's Throne (One-Handed Electric Chair Driver, sometimes off the top rope)

Extra Accessories: Often carries around a scepter, to use as a weapon

Real Name (optional): Caesar Montana

Ring Name: King Caesar

Nickname (optional): Brooklyn's Finest, the King of Beasts

Gender: Male

Age: 34

Hometown: Brooklyn, New York

Height: 6'11

Weight: 285 lbs

Weight Class (optional): Heavyweight

Look: Tall African-American man,very muscular. Black hair in a crew cut, and black eyes.

Ring Attire: MMA style shorts, plus MMA gloves.

Entrance Attire: A hooded black longcoat, like the type boxers wear on their way to the ring.

Alignment: Tweener

Personality: Caesar is stoic, and he doesn't like to talk much, preferring to let his actions do the talking. He is surprisingly intelligent and philosophical, and he often reads. He has a code of honor, he prefers to win matches without cheating or any outside aid, and he will respect anyone who impresses him.

Gimmick (optional): The enforcer of the Monarchy.

Wrestling Style (Technical, Brawler, Powerhouse, H***, Strong Style, Dirty, High Flyer, or Showman) (Max of 2): Strong Style/ Powerhouse. Is very agile for a man his size, enough to do Suicide Dives.

Signature (Max of 3): Roaring Elbow (Discus Elbow Smash), Brooklyn Beats (a series of jabs to a cornered opponent), Flipping Release Dragon Suplex, Chimaera-Plex (Germán Suplex followed by a Dragon Suplex, followed by a Tiger Suplex) Lion Bomb (Spinning Sitout Powerbomb)

Finisher (Max of 3): Lion's Roar (Vertical Suplex dropped into a sitout Side Slam), King's Clutch (Dragon Sleeper with Bodyscissors), Ragnarok (Kneeling Double Underhook Ganso Bomb, used rarely)

Entrance Theme: A lion's roar, followed by Hail Mary-Tupac

Accomplishments: Former PWG Champion, IWGP Intercontinental Champion

Entrance (be detailed): A simple walk to the ring

Real Name (optional): De Vaughn Kingston, no relation to Kofi

Ring Name: DJ Kingston

Nickname (optional): The Astonishing One

Gender: Male

Age: 24

Hometown: Honolulu, Hawaii

Height: 5'11

Weight: 205

Weight Class (optional): Cruiserweight

Look: Hawaiian-African man with dark skin, skinny build, black hair in an afro.

Ring Attire: Green tights with a flame design

Entrance Attire: A hooded jacket and sunglasses that glow in the dark.

Alignment: Tweener

Personality: DJ is calm, and collected. He is the voice of reason within the Monarchy. Escobar trusts him to tell it like it is, and as his right hand. Is dating Natalia Rodriguez.

Wrestling Style (Technical, Brawler, Powerhouse, H***, Strong Style, Dirty, High Flyer, or Showman) (Max of 2): High Flyer, Strong Style

Signature (Max of 3): People's Moonsault (People's Elbow, but instead of an elbow, does a moonsault.), Roundhouse Kick variations, Asai Moonsault to the outside, Astonish-DDT (Diving Tornado DDT), Springboard 450 Splash

Finisher (Max of 3): Kingston Cutter (Springboard Cutter), Honolulu Destroyer (Canadian Destroyer), Hawaii Hangover (Shooting Star Leg Drop)

Entrance Theme: Kingston-Sean Kingston

Entrance (be detailed): Comes out wearing a jacket and sunglasses that glow in the dark, similar to Naomi.

Background & Accomplishments: Former IWGP Junior Heavyweight Champion, and Best of The Super Juniors winner.

Real Name (optional): Dylan Torres

Ring Name: Same as real name

Nickname (optional): The Rabid Street Dog

Gender: Male

Age: 30

Hometown: Detroit, Michigan

Height: 6'5

Weight: 265 lbs

Weight Class (optional): Heavyweight

Look: Chubby, Mexican American male. Bald head and black eyes.

Ring Attire: Black muscle shirt, black sport shorts

Entrance Attire: None

Alignment: Heel

Personality: A no-nonsense brawler. Dylan has a short temper, and he tends to get angry at anything. Is the wild card of the Monarchy. Carries a trash can filled with several weapons to the ring.

Wrestling Style (Technical, Brawler, Powerhouse, H***, Strong Style, Dirty, High Flyer, or Showman) (Max of 2): H*** Brawler

Signature (Max of 3): Cactus Elbow (Diving Elbow Drop from the apron to an opponent outside the ring. Adopted from Mick Foley), Powerbomb onto the knee, Violence Party (A series of stomps, knee drops, fist drops, and sentons to a downed opponent), Bullfrog Splash (Frog Splash), Spike Piledriver

Finisher (Max of 3): MID-Made in Detroit (GTR), Chokebreaker (Chokeslam transitioned into a backbreaker), Violent Driver (Over the shoulder back to belly piledriver)

Entrance Theme: Can You Feel My Heart-Bring Me The Horizon

Entrance (be detailed): A wall of pyro erupts from the stage, and Dylan Torres walks out, taunting the fans and carrying his trash can filled with weapons.

Background & Accomplishments: CZW World Heavyweight Champion, NEVER Openweight Champion.

Ring Name: Jason Sabre

Nickname (optional): Ace of Pro Wrestling/ The Ungovernable

Gender: Male

Age: 24

Hometown: Los Angeles, CA

Height: 6'0

Weight: 235

Look: Jason has long spiky black hair that reaches down to the edge of his forehead. His skin is light and his body if muscular, but not beefy. He had well defined muscle tone with it visibly showing. His eyes are dark brown, bordering on black.

Ring Attire:Long pants that are split into two different colors down the middle (Black/red, White/Black, White/Red, Gold/Silver, Blue/Red ect.). One leg has Ace written on it in the contrasting color (Example, 'Ace' written in Red on the black pantleg.) with 'Sabre' written on the other pantleg in the contrasting color). His boots usually match.

Entrance Attire:He wears a long jacket that is split to match his pants and boots. His logo is on the back. Occasionally, for bigger matches, he'll wear a mask to cover his face. Then he'll remove it to reveal facepaint that is split into the two colors he's wearing.

Alignment: Face

Personality:He is a charismatic man with confidence in his abilities which is why he is called the 'Ace of Pro Wrestling'. He's accomplished a lot in his young life to earn that nickname. He's somewhat of a loner when it comes to fighting. He fights his own battles and fights other people's, but doesn't let them fight his. He doesn't appreciate people getting involved with his messes even if they owe him for him saving their a*** at an earlier time. He shows hints of arrogance about his skill. It irritates some, but he's confident in himself going into any situation. He's always keeping his cool and trying to one up anyone on the microphone with thousands of insults and comebacks. He tends to toy with and not care about the words of wrestlers that are viewed as below him. He doesn't take them seriously and as a result likes to have fun with the crowd as their expense

As for an explanation behind being called 'The Ungovernable'. He doesn't let anyone choose his destiny other than him. He likes to get into matches and brawls. He has a mindset that if you cross him or come at him, he's going to beat the holy hell out of you. Even if you don't mind him, he might start a problem just because he can. He is somewhat unhinged and unafraid of even the biggest of threats. He wants to take on the entire world. He doesn't need a stable like half the roster to get things done.

Gimmick (optional): Ace of Pro Wrestling

Wrestling Style (Technical, Brawler, Powerhouse, H***, Strong Style, Dirty, High Flyer, or Showman) (Max of 2): Strong Style, All rounder

Known Moves: Slingblade, Superkick (Sometimes on a Kneeling opponent or to the back of the head), Pele Kick, Hallow Point (Sit Out Tombstone Piledriver), Death Plex (Suplex into A double knee backbreaker), Bleeding Black (Flying Crossarm bar), Rebound Koppu Kick, Double Undertook Backbreaker, Cloverleaf, Greatest Dropkick ever, Wheel kick on a bent over opponent, Inverted Backbreaker , Figure 4 Leg lock, Sharpshooter, Top rope Elbow Drop

Signature (Max of 3): Final Strike (Ripcord Lariat), Final Hour (High Fly Flow), Final Destination (Spiral Tap)

Finisher (Max of 3): Final Blow (RKO, Jumping cutter. Has a Springboard, Top Rope/Avalanche, Pop up and catching variations), Final Breath (Crippler Crossface), Final Resolution (Kinsasha)

Ultimate: Final Chapter (Final Strike, then is picked up and hit with a slingblade followed by a Final Hour and then lifted up, given the gun taunt and hit with a Final Blow)

Entrance Theme: Weight of my Pride by Pay Money to my Pain

Entrance (be detailed): The Beginning instrumentals kick in as lights matching his color scheme for the night (One side for one color and the other side for the color). As we near the lyrics, smoke shoots up from the sides of the stage and he appears. He takes a moment to soak up the reception and survey the crowd. He walks down the ramp occasionally slapping hands as the lights are dimmed and the spotlight follows him. He then jumps onto the ring apron and climbs to the top turnbuckle. This is where he would take his mask off but if not, he's do his gun taunt. He then jumps down to the middle of the ring as a spotlight shines on him. He then pauses for a few seconds, letting the crowd soak up the moment before doing the gun shot taunt. The lights go back up and he surveys the crowd again, before the music fades.

Taunt/Catchphrase (Optional): Gun with his middle, index and thumb. Usually pointing it at the opponent, before hitting one of his finishers/Signatures (Excluding submissions)

Name- Tobin Marsh  
D.O.B- 7/28/1996  
Age- 22  
Gender- Male  
Hometown- Asbury Park, New Jersey  
Sexuality- Straight  
Marital Status- Single

Basic Wrestling Information  
Current Company Signed To- LUCHA Underground  
Former Companies Signed To- Pro Wrestling Noah, WCPW, PCW, AAA, NPJW, Impact, RoH  
Alignment- Heel  
Position- Mid-Card  
Billed Name- Toby Myers  
Billed From- Los Angeles, California  
Billed Height- 5'9  
Billed Weight- 200 lbs

Gimmick,Music,Manager & Stable/Tag Team Information  
Manager-  
Current Gimmick- Cocky trashtalker (Similar to Enzo Amore)  
Former Gimmick(s)- Underdog  
Current Theme Song- RetroFuture Dirty  
Former Theme Song(s)- Kraddy - Android P*** (Hip-Hop version)  
Current Stable- N/A  
Current Tag Team- N/A

Move Set Information  
Signiture Moves- Superkick, Fireman's Carry Neckbreaker, Detonation Kick  
Finishing Moves- Myer Driver I (Tiger Bomb), Ego Breaker (Rings of Saturn), Myer Driver II (Sunset Flip Driver/Electric Chair Driver)  
Favourite/Commonly Used Moves- Tope Con Hilo, Spinning Back Kick, Frog Splash, Diving Senton, Swinging Neckbreaker, Shiranui, Mushroom Stomp, Shining Wizard, Swinging Reverse STO

Achievements: GHC Heavyweight Champion, GHC Junior Heavyweight Champion (5x), LUCHA Underground Trios Champion

Ring Name: Nico Leppard

Real Name: Nicolas Lucus Herandez.

Hometown: Houston TX.

Age: 29

Weight: 250lbs

Height: 6'6

Eye color: Dark Blue

Skin tone: White with a healthy tan on him.

Nickname: Death's rocker.

Weight class: Heavy weight

Entrance music: Want a get rocked? By Def Leppard.

Entrance: Lights go off, colored smoke starts to fill the stage. As colored spot lights point at the entrance to the ring. The music starts off as Requiem For A Dream which plays for three minutes. As the lights and smoke start moving faster and faster. Until it hit's the three and slides into Want A Get Rocked by Def Leppard. An things take on a rock concert feel. As the smoke turns to just white and he comes out with his bass guitar. Hair pulled back in a tight ponytail with a black leather hat on. (regular rocker hat.) black leather coat that goes down to his ankles. It's a custom job and has symbols on it. From band logo's to day of the dead. Along with Death's Rocker in Gold threads on the back.

Appearance: Long blond hair that goes half way down his back. Bandana like Johnny Mundo wears. High cheek bones with lean face and devilish glint in his eyes. Wears light white face paint.

In-Ring Gear: Long black leather pants, trimmed with actual sliver bands on the bottom leggings. Long blood red trench coat. Along with a black leather hat like Bret Micheals wears at times. Also had a large sliver band on the front with Rock Legend in papyrus writing on it. Long black wrestling boots also with silver trim.

Gimmick: A rock star who is from the other side. Who knows how to still rock the living. Comes off as both creepy and rocker. Very charismatic, and tends to bring a single red rose for one of the ladies at ring side.

Personality: A cagey and very intelligent plotter. Who knows when to pick his spots. Only has loyalty to those who prove they are worth it. Hates stupid people, fools, tools, and asshats. Is out for himself along with his team mates. Loves movies, cats, and the ladies. Has extreme loyalty to Traci Star as she helped him break into wrestling and has always been a real friend to him.

Outside Clothing: Black jeans, black leather pants, blood red shirts, band shirts. Gold chain with white gold an diamond cross. Black boots, with sliver trim. Formal wear is as the situation calls for.

Face or Heel: Heel.

Style : Brawler, Lucha Libera

Signatures: Release German Suplex, basement drop kick. Flying clothesline. Sunset flip power bomb, Snap Suplex. Apron knee drop. Flying upper cut. Pile driver threw a table. Back breaker. Apron Snap Suplex.

Finishers: Pop Up power bomb. Brainbuster. Rack Bomb. Bloodly Sunday DDT off the top rope. Neck breaker off the top rope. Snap Suplex off the top rope. Buckle bomb followed up by power bomb into apron then a ddt.

Bio: Grew up in Houston with middle class parents. Who tried to make sure he grew up to be a good man. They did however didn't like his passion for Lucha at all. They wanted him to be nearly anything else, except for a criminal. Was always butting heads with his parents over sports. Especial wrestling and his watching of it. Had to keep that on the down low. Like most teenagers try to hide p***. Had a falling out over it at age 22 and hasn't spoken to them since. Once they learned he'd actual joined the TripleA school. Instead of going back to Texas State Collage. He'd finished up his degree in media arts and business. Then decided he wanted to get into wrestling. This lead to the falling out. He's not looked back since. Meet Traci while in Mexico and the two became close. She looked out for Nicolas and made sure he was treated right. Has ties with nearly all of Traci's known associates and a few of her private friends. Has bit of a crush on Katherine Quackenbush, but is irony too shy to ask her out.

Other Accomplishments?: Former Three time IWGP IC champion. Former CMMLL Heavy weight champion. Former TripleA trios champion with Traci and Katherine Quackenbush. Former TripleA heavy weight champion. Two time ROH heavy weight champion. Former PWG tag team champion with Traci. Former Chikara Pro tag team champion with Katherine Quackenbush.

asic Information  
Name-Justin Smith  
D.O.B-April 25 1995  
Age-23  
Gender-male  
Hometown-Las  
Sexuality-Straight  
Marital Status-single

Basic Wrestling Information  
Current Company Signed To-ROH NJPW CZW PWG  
Former Companies Signed To-  
Alignment-Chaotic Neutral (leans more towards chaotic good)  
Position-tweener (main eventer)  
Billed Name-Justin Danger  
Billed From-Las Vegas Nevada  
Billed Height-6'6  
Billed Weight-245  
Nickname:The God of Chaos, Demon Wolf, King of The Indies

Manager-Doesn't have one

Current Gimmick-He's a guy who loves to fight Make References about anime and video games Drinking Alcohol and if you wrong him in anyway he will do everything in his power to end you

Former Gimmick(s)-Deranged Demon/God (if he takes a "serious injured he goes back to it)

Current Theme Song-Happiness by three days grace

Former Theme Song(s)-f*** the world by three days grace, The devil in I Slipknot (Demon/God gimmick)  
Current Stable-none but willing to join one  
Current Tag Team-none bit willing to join one

Move Set Information  
Signiture Moves-:Danger Stomp (Curb Stomp) Springboard cutter,One Winged Angel,Knee of Chaos(V-Trigger)  
Finishing Moves-J.I.D (RKO),Danger Bomb (Gory Bomb into sit out facebuster  
Ultimate Finisher:Chao's Abyss ( Burning Hammer)

Favourite/Commonly Used Moves-  
step-up enziguri  
Pop-up powerbomb  
Pheniox splash  
Phenonal forearm  
Spear  
Roundhouse kick  
GTS  
Chaos Lariat(Dean Ambrose rebound lariat)  
Superkick  
Killing Curse( seth rollins avada kedavra)  
Package Piledriver  
Rings Of Saturn

Achievements  
4 Time NEVER Open weight Champion  
3 time ROH champion  
3 time WCPW champion  
2 time NJPW world champion  
2 time NWJP tag champion  
1 time ROH tag champion  
3 time CZW world heavyweight Champion  
1 time IWGP Intercontinental champion.  
1 time NWA World champion (in the Finnish circuit).  
1 time Lucha Underground champion.  
1 time CMLL World Middleweight champion.  
1 time UEAW European Heavyweight champion. 1 time NSW champion.  
1 time FCF champion.  
2 time PWG champion  
One Six Star Match with Kenny Omega  
Five Star Matches With Will Ospeay Marty Scurll,Kushida,Okada,EC3,Drew Galloway,and Sami Callihan

Name: Bobby Gamer  
Billed from: Mushroom Kingdom  
Appearance: A slightly chubby (like Kevin Owens) wrestler wearing costumes and masks themed after video game stuff or characters.  
Signature moves: Sonic Boom (slap to the ears), Walking Side Slam (sometimes Backbreaker), DDT, Gory Facebuster (sometimes Neckbreaker), Bicycle Kick, Spinning Sitout Powerbomb, Suicide Dive, Top Con Hilo, Swinging Backbreaker, Punch-Out! (a strong punch to the face), Mario Stomp (Double Foot Stomp to an opponent's back), Pac-Man Bite (biting his opponent's forehead).  
Finishers: Game Genie (Musclebuster), Game Over (Lifting Reverse DDT into a Piledriver)

Name: Jimmy Joystick  
Billed from: Mushroom Kingdom  
Appearance: A slender pale guy with blonde hair wearing pants themed after video games.  
Signature moves: Star Fox (Missile Dropkick), Deadlift Vertical Suplex, Standing Moonsault, Suicide Dive, Top Con Hilo, Springboard Crossbody, Rope-aided Tornado DDT, reversing a suplex into a Stunner  
Finishers: Angry Bird Splash (Frog Splash), Spyro's Charge (Spear)

Name: Video Man  
Billed from: Mushroom Kingdom  
Appearance: Like Sami Zayn during his time as El Generico but with video game themed attires  
Signature moves: Crash Spin (Blue Thunder Bomb), Top con Hilo, Suicide Dive, Running Tornado DDT from between the turnbuckles on the outside floor, Diving Moonsault (to either a down or standing opponent), Sleeper Hold, Diving Hurricanrana  
Finishers: Tri-Force Choke (Triangle Choke), B-1 (Helluva Kick)

Together, they form the trio named "The Arcaders".

Tag team finisher: Fatality! (Bobby holds the opponent in a Gory position, jimmy climbs the top turnbuckle and catches said opponent with a Diving Cutter)

Name: Bagwell McBeef  
Billed from: Denver, Colorado  
Appearance: A big fat guy (like Dave Mastiff) wearing a blue attire with fast food chains logo stampers. He enters with a blue jacket which he removes before his matches.  
Signature moves: European Uppercut, Running Elbow Drop, Corner Running European Uppercut, Body Slam followed by a Running Splash, Scoop Powerslam, Snap suplex, Body Avalanche (sometimes to multiple people at once), Bridging German Suplex, Superplex, Powerbomb, Dropkick (since he's big, they are very devastating), Pop-up Powerbomb.  
Finisher: Meatball (Canonball to an opponent sitting in the corner)

Name: Brick Wall  
Billed from: San Francisco  
Appearance: A fat guy wearing an outfit with a brick wall design and a big, brown beard.  
Signature moves: Lariat, German Suplex (sometimes from the second rope to an opponent on the apron), Overhead Belly-to-belly Suplex, DDT (as an irish whip Counter), Gorilla Press, Giant Swing (like Cesaro until the opponents is down).  
Finisher: Brcik Elbow Smash (Spinning Elbow Smash)

Their team name is Heavy Wall.

Team finishers: Avalanche (Brick Wall holds the opponent in a Powerslam position and drops down at the same time Bagwell applies a DDT).

Tag Team/Faction Application

Team Name (Optional): Monarchy

Members : Freddy Escobar (Leader), King Caesar, DJ Kingston, Natalia Rodriguez and Dylan Torres

Team Entrance Theme (Optional): Princes of the Universe-Queen. In singles matches, or when appearing alone, they use their own themes.

Team Finisher(s): Kingdom Killer (Magic Killer-can be done by any two members of the team)

King's Landing (Dylan/Caesar sits on the top turnbuckle, as Freddy/DJ performs a hurracarana on him, and Dylan/Caesar uses the momentum to perform a 450 Splash)

Royal Execution (Kingston,Torres, and Caesar lift the opponent up for a triple powerbomb, and as the opponent goes down, Escobar applies a neckbreaker)

Iron Maiden (Sharpshooter (Escobar)/ Crossface (Caesar))

Guillotine (Electric Chair (Torres)/ Diving Cutter (Kingston)

Name- Chris Blake  
D.O.B- November 5, 1993  
Age- 24  
Gender- Male  
Hometown- Memphis  
Sexuality- Heterosexual  
Marital status- Single  
Current Companies Signed to- ICW, SSW, UCW, FXW, GWE, TDW, UWA, WWL, WWG.  
Former Companies signed to- WCPW, PROGRESS, CZW, Impact, NXT, Lucha Underground, NJPW  
Alignment- Tweener  
Position- Singles, Main Event  
Billed Name- Chris Wolf  
Billed From- Sin City  
Billed Height- 6'2"  
Billed Weight- 205 lbs.  
Current Gimmick- Hunter who will do anything to take down his prey.  
Former Gimmicks- Psychopath, War Monger, Punisher, Wolf God.  
Current Theme- Killer In the Mirror by Set it Off  
Former Themes- Wolf In Sheep's Clothing By Set It Off, Prey By Hollywood Undead, Enemy in Me by Marwood's Fall, The Hunter by Adam Jensen  
Signature Moves-Wolf Bite (CLaymore Kick.)  
Finishing Move- Wolf in Sheep's Clothing (Inverted F5 into a Scorpion Death Drop)  
Favorite/ Commonly Used Moves- German Suplex,  
Moonsault  
Powerbomb,  
Superkick  
DDT  
Running knee  
Senton over the top rope  
Around the World Dropkick (Runs between the corner ropes, grabs the post, swings around back through the ropes, and hits a dropkick.)  
achievements  
Longest reigning CZW champion in history (3 years)  
4x Impact world Champion  
2x NXT north American Champion  
WCPW Brass Knuckles Champion,  
3x ROH Champion,  
2x Lucha Underground Champion,  
Lucha Underground Trios Champion  
Gift Of the Gods Champion  
2x IWGP Heavyweight Champion  
3x IWGP Intercontinental Champion  
IWGP US champion  
NEVER Openweight Champion

Females:

Name: Heather Stackhouse

D.O.B: 4/5/1996

Age: 22

Gender: Female

Hometown: Orlando, Florida

Sexuality: Straight

Martial Status: Single

Current Comapny: WWG

Former Company: WWE

Alignment: Face

Position: Singles and Upper Midcarder

Billed Name: Heather Stackhouse

Billed From: Miami, Florida

Billed Height: 5'6

Billed Weight: 119

Gimmick: Persona and clothing based around thunderstorms

Theme Song: I Am Woman by Jordin Sparks

Signature Moves: Electric Slide (Sliding Reverse STO to an Kneeling opponent), Electric Web (Charlotte's Web), Electrical Disfusion (Bankrupt)

Finishing Moves: Storm Warning (Dark Matter), Thunderstorm Eruption (Bow Down to the Queen), Electric Weather (Banks Statement)

Favorite Moves: Multiple Legscissor Facebusters followed into a Figure-Four Neckscissors Submission

Double Rolling German Suplex followed by a Bridging German Suplex

Fujiwara Armbar

Kneeling Inverted Kneebar

Thesz Press followed by multiple Punches followed by a Double Foot Stomp

Jumping Side Kick

Wrist-Clutch Inverted DDT

 **Basic Information**  
Name- Schuyler Toman  
D.O.B- 1/26/2002  
Age- 16  
Gender- Female  
Hometown- Houston, Texas  
Sexuality- Straight  
Marital Status- Married

 **Basic Wrestling Information**  
Current Company Signed To- WWG  
Former Companies Signed To- WWE  
Alignment- Heel  
Position- Singles and upper midcarder  
Billed Name- Schuyler Toman  
Billed From- Newark, New Jersey  
Billed Height- 5'5  
Billed Weight- 123

 **Gimmick,Music,Manager & Stable/Tag Team Information**  
Manager-  
Current Gimmick- Female egotist who only wears red clothing  
Former Gimmick(s)-  
Current Theme Song- Unskinny Bop by Poison  
Former Theme Song(s)-  
Current Stable-  
Current Tag Team-

 **Move Set Information**  
Signature Moves- Red Tide (Jumping Spinning Sit-Out Facebuster)

Crimson Curve (Russian Legsweep Backbreaker)

Red-Plex (Bex-Plex)  
Finishing Moves- Schuyler Fever (Celtic Knot)

Schuyler Letter (Asuka Lock)

Bloody Disarmer (Dis-Arm-Her)  
Favorite/Commonly Used Moves- Running Corkscrew Neckbreaker

Somersault Arm Drag followed by a Running Somersault Cutter to a seated opponent

Backslide pin

Baseball Slide to an opponent on the outside

Multiple Rolling Leg Splits followed into a Heel Hook

Jumping Back Elbow Smash off the apron

Double Knee Armbreaker

 **Achievements**

 **WWE NXT Women's Champion**

 **2x WWE Raw Women's Champion**

 **Basic Information**  
Name- Barbara Milian  
D.O.B- 6/15/1999  
Age- 19  
Gender- Female  
Hometown- New York City, New York  
Sexuality- Straight  
Marital Status- Single

 **Basic Wrestling Information**  
Current Company Signed To- WWG  
Former Companies Signed To- WWE  
Alignment- Face  
Position- Singles and Upper midCarder  
Billed Name- Barbara Milian  
Billed From- The City That Never Sleeps  
Billed Height- 5'6  
Billed Weight- 124

 **Gimmick,Music,Manager & Stable/Tag Team Information**  
Manager-  
Current Gimmick- Tough talking girl from the streets of New York  
Former Gimmick(s)-  
Current Theme Song- Super Bass by Nicki Minaj  
Former Theme Song(s)-  
Current Stable-  
Current Tag Team-

 **Move Set Information**  
Signature Moves- Big Apple Flash (Slingshot Kneeling Sunset Flip Powerbomb)

New Yorkcanrana (Bayleycanrana)

New York Kick (Seoul Kick)  
Finishing Moves- Barbara's Comet (Five-Star Frog Splash)

Barbara to Belly (Bayley to Belly)

SkyMil (SkyYim)  
Favorite/Commonly Used Moves- Running Dropkick to an opponent seated in the corner

Pendulum Backbreaker followed by multiple Elbow Strikes to the chest

Superkick

Fujiwara Armbar

Cloverleaf followed into a Stinger Splash

Over the Top Rope Crossbody

 **Achievements**

 **WWE NXT's Women's Champion**

 **WWE RAW Women's Champion**

 **Basic Information**  
Name- Faith Cha  
D.O.B- 4/16/1999  
Age- 19  
Gender- Female  
Hometown- Atlanta, Georgia  
Sexuality- Straight  
Marital Status- Single

 **Basic Wrestling Information**  
Current Company Signed To- WWG  
Former Companies Signed To- WWN, TNA, SHIMMER, WWE  
Alignment- Heel  
Position- Upper Midcarder  
Billed Name- Faith Cha  
Billed From- Tampa, Florida  
Billed Height- 5'7  
Billed Weight- 118

 **Gimmick,Music,Manager & Stable/Tag Team Information**  
Manager-  
Current Gimmick- Arrogant female wrestler who was once a well known adult film actress  
Former Gimmick(s)- A Creepy sinister doll, Energetic Korean American diva who likes to go to the extreme, Anti-Authority rebelious Diva  
Current Theme Song- Touch me (I want your Body) by Samantha Fox  
Former Theme Song(s)- Doll Parts by Hole, Tokyo Drift (Fast & Furious) by Teriyaki Boyz, No Vaseline by Ice Cube, Fuck the Police by N.W.A  
Current Stable-  
Current Tag Team-

 **Move Set Information**  
Signature Moves- Pleasure Center (Hair Pull Sit-Out Facebuster)

Pornstar Clutch (Pin-Up Strong)

Cha-Rana (Mysterio-Rana)  
Finishing Moves- Triple X-Press (Code of Silence)

Sexy by Nature (Nattie by Nature)

Porno Crash (Air Raid Crash)  
Favorite/Commonly Used Moves- Sinkface followed by a dropkick to an opponent seated in the corner

Running Hip Attack to an opponent seated in the corner

Jumping Leg Lariat off the apron

Running Jumping Kneedrop followed by a Running Frog Splash

Inverted Falling Powerslam

Running Powerslam followed into a Bridging Reverse Chinlock

Springboard Tilt-a-Whirl Armdrag

 **Achievements Impact Knockouts Champion**

 **Basic Information**  
Name- Eleanor Avery  
D.O.B- 11/5/1997  
Age- 20  
Gender- Female  
Hometown- Colorado Springs, Colorado  
Sexuality- Straight  
Marital Status- Single

 **Basic Wrestling Information**  
Current Company Signed To- WWG  
Former Companies Signed To- AAW, TNA, SHINE  
Alignment- Face  
Position- Upper Midcarder  
Billed Name- Eleanor Avery  
Billed From- Denver, Colorado  
Billed Height- 5'8  
Billed Weight- 185

 **Gimmick,Music,Manager & Stable/Tag Team Information**  
Manager-  
Current Gimmick- Incredibly powerful former female bodybuilder who now wrestles  
Former Gimmick(s)- Powerful Arrogant bodybuilder who is known for being an obnoxious douchebag to smaller females  
Current Theme Song- Simon Says by Drain Sth  
Former Theme Song(s)- I'm So Sick by Flyleaf, Did It On'em by Nicki Minaj,  
Current Stable-  
Current Tag Team-

 **Move Set Information**  
Signature Moves- Barbell Breaker (Tilt-A-Whirl followed into a Sit-Out Front Powerslam)

Avery Poor Choice (STO Slam to an oncoming opponent)

Discuss from Denver (Discuss from Detroit)  
Finishing Moves- Muscle Rupture (Graduation)

Total Small Package (Paquete Total)

Muscle Cutter (AK47)  
Favorite/Commonly Used Moves- Delayed Gorilla Press Slam

Elevated Full Nelson followed into a Bridging German Suplex

Bridging Straightjacket Suplex

Side Bearhug

Fireman's Carry Flapjack dropped into a Stun-Gun

Leaping Full Body Gullotine

Sit-Out Side Slam Spinebuster

 **Achievements TNA Knockouts Champion**

 **SHINE Champion**

 **Basic Information**  
Name- Tonya Jacklin  
D.O.B- 11/3/1995  
Age- 22  
Gender- Female  
Hometown- Philadelphia ,Pennsylvania  
Sexuality- Straight  
Marital Status- Single

 **Basic Wrestling Information**  
Current Company Signed To- WWG  
Former Companies Signed To- SHIMMER, STARDOM  
Alignment- Tweener (Mostly Face)  
Position- Lower Midcarder  
Billed Name- Tonya Jacklin  
Billed From- Hartford, Connecticut  
Billed Height- 5'7  
Billed Weight- 156

 **Gimmick,Music,Manager & Stable/Tag Team Information**  
Manager-  
Current Gimmick- Strong female who was once a bouncer  
Former Gimmick(s)- A heroine female who claims that she will run the town against heel wrestlers  
Current Theme Song- Bad Girls by M.I.A  
Former Theme Song(s)- Run This Town [Versus Remix],  
Current Stable-  
Current Tag Team-

 **Move Set Information**  
Signature Moves- Jacklin to Last (Standing Moonsault)

Flying Arrow (Flaming Arrow)

Lay it Tonya (Pendulum Backbreaker followed by a Spinning Sidewalk Slam)  
Finishing Moves- Jacklin to Black (110th Street Slam)

Jacklin Hardened (Desert Eagle)

Tonya Valley Driver (Beth Valley Driver)  
Favorite/Commonly Used Moves- Lotus Lock

Cut-Throat Hold followed by multiple Forearm Clubs to the back

Bridging Full Nelson Suplex

Schoolgirl followed into a Deadlift Sit-Out Powerbomb

Delayed Vertical Suplex Powerslam

Inverted Suplex Slam onto the apron

Folding Powerbomb followed into a Low-Angle Sharpshooter

 **Achievements**

 **SHIMMMER Champion**

 **Heart of SHIMMER Champion**

 **Basic Information**  
Name- Daisy Stallybrass  
D.O.B- 6/27/2000  
Age- 18  
Gender- Female  
Hometown- Raleigh, North Carolina  
Sexuality- Straight  
Marital Status- Single

 **Basic Wrestling Information**  
Current Company Signed To- WWG  
Former Companies Signed To- CHIKARA, WWE, STARDOM  
Alignment- Face  
Position- Upper Midcarder  
Billed Name- Daisy Stallybrass  
Billed From- Charlotte, North Carolina  
Billed Height- 5'7  
Billed Weight- 130

 **Gimmick,Music,Manager & Stable/Tag Team Information**  
Manager-  
Current Gimmick- Woman who adheres to the straightedge lifestyle  
Former Gimmick(s)- Upbeat and hard hitting brawler from Charlotte  
Current Theme Song- You Want In, I Want Out by Joan Jett  
Former Theme Song(s)- Cochise by Audioslave,  
Current Stable-  
Current Tag Team-

 **Move Set Information**  
Signature Moves- Straightedge Razor (Running Spinning Sit-Out Facebuster)

DDTOX (Jumping DDT followed into a Armtrap Front Facelock with Bodyscissors)

Drug Takeaway (Coast to Coast)  
Finishing Moves- Hot and Heavy (Pliers)

Straightedge of Insanity (Climax)

Straightedge Slam (Skyward Suplex)  
Favorite/Commonly Used Moves- Handspring Spinning Heel Kick

Running Double Foot Stomp to a kneeling opponent

Standing Hammerlock/Chickenwing Combination

Kip-UP followed into a Hurricarana

Tilt-a-Whirl Corkscrew Armdrag followed into a Cross Armbreaker

Slingshot Springboard Corkscrew Corssbody

Running Knee Lift

 **Achievements**

 **CHIKARA Grand Champion**

 **Basic Information**  
Name- Liana Beacham  
D.O.B- 1/9/2001  
Age- 17  
Gender- Female  
Hometown- Charleston, South Carolina  
Sexuality- Straight  
Marital Status- Single

 **Basic Wrestling Information**  
Current Company Signed To- WWG  
Former Companies Signed To- CHIKARA and WWE  
Alignment- Tweener (Mostly Face  
Position- Lower Midcarder  
Billed Name- Liana Beacham  
Billed From- Philadelphia, Pennsylvania  
Billed Height- 5'5  
Billed Weight- 118

 **Gimmick,Music,Manager & Stable/Tag Team Information**  
Manager-  
Current Gimmick- Charismatic high-flying woman who performs many risk taking aerial moves  
Former Gimmick(s)- Arrogant female who is known for having a bad reputation with wrestlers backstage and in the ring  
Current Theme Song- Larger Than Life by The Backstreet Boys  
Former Theme Song(s)- Bad Reputation by Joan Jett,  
Current Stable-  
Current Tag Team-

 **Move Set Information**  
Signature Moves- Liana-Sault (Side Kick followed by a Top Rope Springboard Moonsault)

Liana Choke (Cherry Choke)

Lianatamer (Liontamer)  
Finishing Moves- Liana' On The Edge (Total Sextascy)

Liana Drop (Allie Drop)

Liana Crosser (Roll the Dice)  
Favorite/Commonly Used Moves- Wheelbarrow Bodyscissors followed into a DDT

Running Crossbody to a seated opponent

Rounding Moonsault

Sharpshooter

Jumping Single Arm DDT followed into an Armtrap Crossface

Slingshot Springboard Diving Forearm Smash

Wrist-Lock with Neckscissors

 **Achievements**

 **CHIKARA Young Lions Cup Champion**

 **Basic Information**  
Name- Ebony Graeme  
D.O.B- 8/17/1992  
Age- 26  
Gender- Female  
Hometown- Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania  
Sexuality- Straight  
Marital Status- Single

 **Basic Wrestling Information**  
Current Company Signed To- WWG  
Former Companies Signed To- SHIMMER, Lucha Underground, AWS  
Alignment- Tweener (Mostly Heel)  
Position- Lower Midcarder  
Billed Name- Ebony Graeme  
Billed From- Boston, Massachusetts  
Billed Height- 5'5  
Billed Weight- 126

 **Gimmick,Music,Manager & Stable/Tag Team Information**  
Manager-  
Current Gimmick- Gothic looking female who supposedly uses witchcraft  
Former Gimmick(s)-  
Current Theme Song- Going Under by Evanescene  
Former Theme Song(s)-  
Current Stable-  
Current Tag Team-

 **Move Set Information**  
Signature Moves- Coven Every Minute Of It (Low-Angle Knee Clutch Sharpshooter)

Broom Ride (Diving Seated Senton to a seated opponent)

Cauldron Clutch (Wrist-Clutch Cobra Clutch with Bodyscissors)  
Finishing Moves- Witching Hour (Killswitch)

Newtrana (Alligator Clutch)

Eye Of Newt (Mrs. Garga-No Escape  
Favorite/Commonly Used Moves- Double Wrist-Lock followed by multiple Chest Stomps

Bridging Hammerlock Armbar

Pumphandle Fallaway Slam off the apron

Hanging Figure-Four Neckscissors

Tilt-A-Whirl Armdrag Takedown

Running Double Knee Strike to a cornered opponent

Single Underhook Legdrop Bulldog

 **Achievements AWS Women's Champion**

 **SHIMMER Champion**

 **Basic Information**  
Name- Joan Savea Faas  
D.O.B- 5/29/1994  
Age- 24  
Gender- Female  
Hometown- New Orleans, Louisiana  
Sexuality- Straight  
Marital Status- Single

 **Basic Wrestling Information**  
Current Company Signed To- WWG  
Former Companies Signed To- WWE  
Alignment- Heel  
Position- Upper Midcarder  
Billed Name- Joan Faas  
Billed From- St. Louis, Missouri  
Billed Height- 6'3  
Billed Weight- 142

 **Gimmick,Music,Manager & Stable/Tag Team Information**  
Manager-  
Current Gimmick- Powerful and very tall female wrestler  
Former Gimmick(s)-  
Current Theme Song- Blow by Ke$ha  
Former Theme Song(s)-  
Current Stable-  
Current Tag Team-

 **Move Set Information**  
Signature Moves- Faas Heel (Running Arched Big Boot to an oncoming opponent)

Chokeslam transitioned into a two hand sit-out chokebomb

Giantess Around You (Deadly Night Shade)  
Finishing Moves- Height Crime (G-Grip)

Giant Bomb (Powerbomb transtioned into a cutter a.k.a Grimes Cutter)

Giant-can-rana (Hedi-can-rana)  
Favorite/Commonly Used Moves-

Delayed High-Angle Fisherman Suplex

Chokeslam

Frankensteiner to an opponent seated on the top rope

Multiple Short-Arm Clotheslines followed by a Short-Arm Spinning Side Slam

Elevated Boston Crab

Elevated Leglock Cloverleaf

Gorilla Press lifted and thrown over the top rope

 **Achievements**

 **WWE Raw Women's Champion**

 **Basic Information**  
Name- Wendy Nance  
D.O.B- 5/22/1998  
Age- 20  
Gender- Female  
Hometown- Montreal, Canada  
Sexuality- Straight  
Marital Status- Single

 **Basic Wrestling Information**  
Current Company Signed To- WWG  
Former Companies Signed To- BELIEVE, STARDOM, PW 2.0  
Alignment- Heel  
Position- Upper midcarder  
Billed Name- Wendy Nance  
Billed From- Milwaukee, Wisconsin  
Billed Height- 5'5  
Billed Weight- 128

 **Gimmick,Music,Manager & Stable/Tag Team Information**  
Manager-  
Current Gimmick- Obnoxious broad who constantly chugs cans of beer  
Former Gimmick(s)-  
Current Theme Song- I Wish You Were A Beer by Cycle Sluts From Hell  
Former Theme Song(s)-  
Current Stable-  
Current Tag Team-

 **Move Set Information**  
Signature Moves- Rock Gut (Double Chickenwing Double Knee Gutbuster)

Mudhole Stomp

Beer Buster (Bronco Musher)  
Finishing Moves- Miller Lite's Out (Crash Stole This)

Beer Stunner (Stone Cold Stunner)

Beer Cutter (Bam)  
Favorite/Commonly Used Moves- Thez Press followed by Multiple Punches and Headbutts

Triangle Choke

Running Low-Angle Big Boot to an opponent seated in the corner

Suicide Dive

Russian Legsweep followed into a Guillotine Choke

Sheerdrop Brainbuster onto the apron

Snap Hammerlock Suplex into the turnbuckles

 **Achievements PW 2.0 Women's Champion**

Basic Information

Name- Angelina Graves.  
D.O.B- 8/10/1990.  
Age- 30.  
Gender- Female.  
Hometown- Macon, Georgia.  
Sexuality- Straight.  
Marital Status- Single.

Basic Wrestling Information

Current Company Signed To- Impact Wrestling.  
Former Companies Signed To- ROH.  
Alignment- Face.  
Position- Singles.  
Billed Name- Angel Graves.  
Billed From- Atlanta, Georgia.  
Billed Height- 7'4. (Her actual height is 7'2)  
Billed Weight- 250lbs. (Her actual weight is 230)

(Despite her height, Angelina has an ample figure with some muscle on her, blue eyes, slightly pale skin, shoulder length black hair and angular facial features.)

Gimmick,Music,Manager & Stable/Tag Team Information

Manager- None.  
Current Gimmick- A Giantress.  
Former Gimmick(s)- None.  
Current Theme Song- When the Seasons change by FFDP.  
Former Theme Song(s)- None.  
Current Stable- Not part of a stable.  
Current Tag Team- Not part of a Tag Team.

Move Set Information

Signiture Moves- Samoan Drop, drop kick, Big Boot, Bearhug, Shoulder Block, Military Press Lift, Vertical Suplex, Fishermen suplex and Scoop Slam.  
Finishing Moves- Chokeslam, Tombstone Piledriver.  
Favourite/Commonly Used Moves- Sitdown Powerbomb.

Achievements  
5 x Woman's Champ in Impact.

Basic Information  
Name- Sandra Noblesse.  
D.O.B- 4/13/1988.  
Age- 28.  
Gender- Female.  
Hometown- Maryville, Tennessee.  
Sexuality- Straight.  
Marital Status- Married.

Basic Wrestling Information  
Current Company Signed To- WWE.  
Former Companies Signed To- ROH.  
Alignment- Heel.  
Position- Singles.  
Billed Name- Sandra Noble.  
Billed From- Nashville, Tennessee.  
Billed Height- 5'10.  
Billed Weight- 132lbs.

(Sandra has a lean, but busty figure, blonde hair with pink highlights, and green eyes. Her attire is like Velvet Sky's. Her casual wear is black shirt, black leather pants, and high heels)

Gimmick,Music,Manager & Stable/Tag Team Information  
Manager- Derek Noble.  
Current Gimmick- She acts pretty much, like Velvet Sky did in the Beautiful People.  
Former Gimmick(s)- None.  
Current Theme Song- Rebirthing by Skillet.  
Former Theme Song(s)- None.  
Current Stable- The Nobles.  
Current Tag Team- None.

Move Set Information  
Signiture Moves- Suplex, DDT, Dropkick, Heel Kick, Scoop Slam, Neckbreaker, Diving Moonsault, Discus Clothesline, and Snapmare.  
Finishing Moves- Crossface, Spinebuster.  
Favourite/Commonly Used Moves- Super Suplex from the turnbuckle.

Achievements  
1 x WWE Woman's Champ.

Basic Information  
Name- Calista Harris.  
D.O.B- 9/6/93.  
Age- 25.  
Gender- Female.  
Hometown- Miami, Florida.  
Sexuality- Straight.  
Marital Status- Single.

Basic Wrestling Information  
Current Company Signed To- WWE.  
Former Companies Signed To- Impact Wrestling.  
Alignment- Heel.  
Position- Singles.  
Billed Name- Cally Harris.  
Billed From- Tampa, Florida.  
Billed Height- 6'8.  
Billed Weight- 225lbs.

(Calista has a lean, but muscular figure with wide hips, a good tan, brown eyes and dark brown hair tied in a ponytail. Her attire is similar to Awesome Kong's.

Gimmick,Music,Manager & Stable/Tag Team Information  
Manager- None.  
Current Gimmick- Something similar to Awesome Kong.  
Former Gimmick(s)- None.  
Current Theme Song- Angels Fall by Breaking Benjamin.  
Former Theme Song(s)- None.  
Current Stable- None.  
Current Tag Team- None.

Move Set Information  
Signiture Moves- Suplex, Scoop Slam, Powerslam, Spear, Bearhug, Kip up, Dropkick, Gorilla Press Lift, Diving Spear, Spinebuster, and Clothesline.  
Finishing Moves- Implant Buster, Last Call.  
Favourite/Commonly Used Moves- Diving Clothesline.

Achievements  
None.

5Ring Name: Natalia Rodriguez

Nickname (optional): "La Chica Fuego" (The Fiery Girl in Spanish.), Monarchy's Princess

Gender: Female

Age: 25

Hometown: El Paso, Texas

Height: 5'4

Weight: 120 lbs

Look: Mexican-American female with dyed red hair hair, a lean and petite build, green eyes.

Ring Attire: Black tights with a fire design, and a crop top.

Entrance Attire: A red hooded jacket, and aviator sunglasses with red-tinted lenses.

Backstage/Promo Attire (optional): Jeans, converse sneakers, and a rock band t-shirt

Alignment: Heel

Personality: She used to be a proud, cheerful baby face, but now she is a deceiving and conniving heel with a fiery temper. She is dating DJ Kingston.

Wrestling Style (Technical, Brawler, Powerhouse, H***, Strong Style, Dirty, High Flyer, or Showman) (Max of 2): Lucha Libre, Showman

Signature (Max of 3): Fuego Special (Leg Trap Sunset Flip Powerbomb), La Mistica (Tilt-a-whirl headscissors transitioned into a Fujiwara armbar), Flaming Wizard (Shining Wizard) Ring of Fire (Tornado DDT), Flame Cutter (Handspring Cutter)

Finisher (Max of 3): Firecracker (Backstabber), Firebird Splash (Phoenix Splash), Corona (Front Flip DDT)

Entrance Theme: I Burn (Remix)-Jeff and Casey Lee Williams

Entrance (be detailed): Pillars of fire explode from the stage as Nattie appears on the stage before walking to the ring, taunting the fans as she does so. She teases flipping over the ropes before scoffing and getting inside.

Background & Accomplishments:

1x Gift of the Gods Champion

3x Lucha Underground Trios Champion with Ivellise and Sexy Star.

Extra: is dating DJ Kingston

ring name: Katie Striker  
age: 34  
Gender: Female  
Height: 5'11  
Weight: 189lbs  
Weight class: Middle weight to Jr. heavy weight  
Billed from: Recida CA. Actual from Allen Town PA. Resides in Osaka Japan.  
Skin tone: Very pale.

Body shape: Slim and well toned. Very small like Ray Mysterio or Sexy Star. Large bust of 38D.

Hair color: Redish purple dyed. Normal look is redish brown.

Eye Color: Deep Blue high cheek bones. oval shaped face. long slender arms with long fingers. very pale but is healthy. elfish shaped ears just short of being pointed.

Trained by father Mike Quackenbush, Sara Del Ray, Hiroshi Tanahashi. Vampiro, Matt Striker and Ultra Mantis Black.

Preferred match type: Mulit person lucha matchs. Lucha rules tag matches. No dq singles matches. Falls count anywhere match. Ladder matches and anything in which she can leap off things.

Entrance Music: Dangerous By Def Leppord.

Taunt/Catchphrase: "Tranqulio. No rush, I'll end you as time dictates. I've been in the ring with Mil….. death him self. I fear no one. I'll be the last thing you ever see.

Preferred championships: Women's belt, tag titles, Jr. Heavy Weight title. Trios belts.

Close to Matt Striker, Sara Del Ray, EVIL, Tetsuya Naito, and Vampiro along with Melissa Santos. Keeps most people at distance until knows them better. Even then it takes a while. Good relations with family and trainers. Currently being stalked by Dario Cueto. Who doesn't know what slow down means. Is trying very hard to avoid him.

Only to have him keep showing up. Only time she's not scared is when she's in New Japan with her trainers Naito and EVIL. Family doesn't know she's being stalked. But Naito and EVIL do, they are looking into making that stop. Is actual attracted to Dario, but is turned off by the stalking.

Along with his possessive husband act. She thinks he's got just a very bad case of lust. An doesn't want any of that. Plus side has learned to cook at near professional level. Due to her fear of going out. Has also built own gym with in her home.

Bio: Got into wrestling at 23 and hasn't looked back since. Has had few real relationships. Chris Hero, Zack Saber Jr, and Fenix are all ex's. Dario doesn't know her and Fenix dated. This has been kept quite so that Fenix faces no backlash. Knows most of Chaos in passing and considers them alright. Chats a little with Kenny Omega when he's got time. Kenny is a very busy man and she understands that. Still it stings a bit as she rather likes him.

Tends to keep to herself, unless around friends. Few examples, Earlier mentioned relationships, most of the PWG locker room, Naito, EVIL, (yes that's the name of a NJ wrestler.) Fenix, Brian Cage Taylor, Chuck Taylor.

Title History: Former trios champion with Evie and Taya. Dario thought it would be fun to see two people who hate each other and unknown work together. It worked out for about a year.

Before Katherine bailed out, due to owner promoter stalker. Former champion for All Japan, Big Japan and DDT, promotions, did well in New Japan. Held gold in Mexico and USA as well. Tag belts, trios belts, singles belts. Won many a tournament. Was in the G1 Climax three years in a row.

Was under a mask an wore gear that hid the fact she was a woman. Until the last one in which she took off her mask. At the end of her last match in the tournament. An proudly told the crowd I'm Los Ingrovanble de Japon. Along with thanking them for the merch sales. Lead to quite the talk after wards. Her record was pretty good that year with nine points. But she'd been eliminated anyway by math.

Also held the gift of the Gods title for about a week. Before Dario came up with an excuse to take it off her. As he did not want her in the ring against his brother. She wasn't pleased by this, and quietly slipped out one of the Aztec medallions.

An replaced it with a fake with Norse ruins on the back of it. This was just before she took off. Dario has yet to notice, but strange things have going on. Since the Norse Gods have decided to take this as a chance to play. As they are not happy about the power play the Aztec gods are trying to pull. They are very unhappy and have been quietly gifting Katherine with different abilities. To counter what the Aztec gods have been doing.

She's noticed that she's got better strength, speed, and can take a lot of damage before she feels it. Also has noticed her other senses are sharper. From her normal ones to her super natural ones. Has some healing abilities on tap as well.

Paid Def Leppard twice to play the Temple. The first time was due to the fact she was upset she was going to miss them in concert. Due to the fact she had to head to Japan. So she get a meeting with Joe Eliot and the band. It was not easy, by any means but she managed it. With ninja skills, luck and some flirting. Miss Quackenbush finalized a deal for them to play. The crowd went freaking crazy. As they played a two hour blistering concert with a great deal of passion.

That had the crowd captivated and the workers impressed. Along with everyone else in the Temple that night. The band for there part had a great time. It had been a while since they had played for a such a loud crowd. They had thanked the crowd, along with Miss Quackenbush. Letting be known just who had brought them in. This lead to a great deal press for the Temple. Something Dario both liked, yet found annoying as he had to deal with reporters. Thankful no one dug too deep, or if they did they vanished.

Ring Entrance: Lights go off blue spot light hits the entrance. Followed by white smoke swirling all around. strange colored balls of light buzz around for a minute then vanish. Music hits. then she comes out. She raises her hands causing a stream of blue energy to fly off into the crowd.

Entrance Attire: Comes out dressed in long midnight blue pagan cape. Along with Black mask with gold eleven style pattern on it. With blue and silver leathers off the right eye of the mask. Also removes large gold blue stoned pendant  
Personality: Caring with an easy going care free feel. Reliable and thinks of others. Quirky and odd sense of humor, very gemini devil may care. Likes making puns, and good one liners. Has started to be come very paranoid. An doesn't go out alone if can be helped. Does not drink at all any more unless with Tensuya Naito and EVIL.  
Gimmick: witch with a silly streak. In the style of Chikara Pro also very heelish and throws out puns. An plays mind games with foes. Very smart about it.  
Signatures: Shooting Star Press, Basement drop kick, Somersault Senton, German Suplex Dragon Suplex, Spider suplex from the top rope. Springboard Tornado ddt, lucha arm drag, double wrist lock, Palm Strike, Tiger Driver, Quckendriver4.  
Finishers: Stardust Press, Phoenix Star Press. Muta Lock. Hanging neck breaker from the middle rope. Followed up by a basement drop kick to the face. Lighting Lock Beta. (see top moves of Mike Quackenbush.)  
Wrestling Style: Japanese Jr Lucha Libera mix. also skilled in shoot submission style wrestling.  
face or heel: Heel or Face Can do both. What ever works for you.  
manger body guard: Vampiro or Matt Striker

Real name: Traci Rosea Mendoza  
Ring name: Traci Star  
nick name: Shinning Star  
gender: female  
age:26  
home town: Mexico City also billed from Mexico City.  
height: 5'10  
weight:185lbs  
weight class jr heavy weight  
look: amber colored eyes with thick black hair. light olive colored skin. high cheek bones. looks a lot like lucha undergrounds Catrina. only with a white streak down the center of her head.

Ring Attire: full body one piece black leather with red accents up the side. Ring entrance attire: wears head dress and cape in the style of Mil Muertes.

Back stage clothing is a lot like Catrina except she wears black and silvers colors. black jeans and blood red tops are also used.  
Allgnment: heel

Personality both on and off air: Is bat gone crazy. Obsessed with death and crushing her enemies. Who can be nearly anyone for nearly any reason. Sometimes she forgives them or forgets about them. Then moves on to other more important enemies. As she must always move forward against those in power. Has teamed with past enemies when common goals where the same.

However hates Dario Cueto. Wants to hurt Dario on a personal level. Is plotting against him when she can remember too. Has it in for nazis and bikers as she sees them as worthless fools. They are the scum of the world and unworthy of life. She also hates sexual offenders of all kinds. Once castrated a couple of rapists. Felt they had slipped threw the cracks. So Traci decided to make sure they paid for it.

Can be useful to allies when common goals are shared. Other wise is only interested in hanging out with fellow followers of the darkside. Enjoys graveyards, spokey places. Very hot Ramen, other spicy foods. Expensive sea food. Desserts of all kinds.

The Haunted Mansion at Disney World. An Orlando's other attractions, but don't tell anyone. That's her little secret. Also dispite her crazy likes cats and children. She also loves sweets. Will steal chocolate when ever she can. Enjoys custard and cakes, so long as there is chocolate or chocolate chips.

gimmick: She is living her "gimmick" one could say. Which is pretty much the same as Catrina and Mil. Except a bit more social. She's capable of making friends.

wrestling style: is lucha libera with brawler

Signatures: Suicide dive threw the ropes. Top role Somersault Senton, Reverse neck breaker, German Suplex, Spider Suplex.

Finishers: Springboard 450 from the ropes. Cross arm breaker. Rolling power bomb from the top rope.  
entrance theme: With In Temptations Truth Behind The Rose.  
entrance: lights go out blue smoke swirls out into the arena. music hits for about a minute then she appears in the center of the ring. or walks to the ring depends on her mood.

taunt: death comes for everyone!

Background: grew up in a zealotish Catholic family. Who disapproved of her nearly everything she did. Ran away at an early age. Found safety with strange shadowy parent figures who approved of her dreams and goals. They were both powerful and wealthy who treated her like there own. They were later murdered by rivals when she was twenty_one. after she started her lucha training at tripleA school.

Drove her bat s*** crazy ocd about death. This lead her to cross paths with Mil who took her under his wing for a long while. Catrina as well trained her. They told her that her parents killer was in fact Matanza Cueto under orders from Dario. This is a lie. It was rival drug runners who did the job. Mil and Catrina at first saw her as a pawn. Only for it to become more than they bargained for. As they actual like her now. Dario has no idea why she's out to get him.

He has been quietly looking into it. If he finds out it was Mil and Catrina who started this. He is likely to want them removed for it. Traci is also into men. Has a working thing with Brutus in ICW. Other wise she is single, as both of them simple use there partner ship there. As a means to scaring the s*** out of everyone. They both find this very amusing. Brutus has his own agenda and has been pondering heading to The Temple for some action.

Trained by: Got basics in the Triple A wrestling school. Also got training in the New Japan Dojo in LA. Along with training from Mil and Catrina. Has trained quietly in Chikara Wrestle Factory as well.

Relationships: Friends/Enemies with Katherine Quackenbush. No one knows about this. As the two have bonded over love of Disney and chocolate. Friends with Mil and Catrina. Well as much as one can be. Likes hanging out with other dark side wrestlers. Has ties with some of the sports more crazy people. Gets along well with them. Doesn't like Sara Lewis as Traci sees her as a moron. Who's going to get burned for her lack of knowledge.

Perferred Match type: No dq types, with falls out anywhere. I quit matches, matches in strange places. Think Broken Matt Hardy style. Also enjoys tag matches, in which weapons are legal.

Previous Wrestling Experience: Lucha Underground, Worked with Mil and Catrina. Has tons of violent matches there. Triple A has worked mulit person matches there off and on for since she went pro. Has been in Japan on a limited bases. Also wrestled in many of the West Coast Indies. An the south west indies as well.

Perferred Championships: Women's title, Trios titles, or tag titles. A cruiser weight title works just fine as well.

Side job: "Into death metal, and is trying to form a band. Also enjoys cooking an has a small catering business. That has gained attention for its interesting take on traditional Mexican and Spainish foods.

Ring Name: Elia Crossbones

Real Name: Maria Leon

Hometown: Mexico City

Billed from: Beyond the grave, and six dimensions down from the left.

Age: 25

Weight: 186lbs

Height: 5'11

Eye color: Dark green

Skin tone: White creamy color.

Nickname: Death's disciple. Dark wonder.

Appearance: Long black hair that goes down to her butt. Has sliver streaks in it and keeps it in a braid. Very thick like a MMA fighter but very bendable. Long arms and legs, with a tight core.

In-Ring Gear: Long black leather pants with gray and red symbols of death on them. Along with a tight fitting long sports bra type top that's blood red. With black swirls on it.

Gimmick: A silent agent of darkness, who does as it dictates. Slightly broken in the fact she's prone to rages. At the drop of the hat. Wears a black Cobra Moon Style mask.

Personality: A quite, follower who's a bit off her rocker. See's Traci as the ultimate leader, who is to be followed come what may. Enjoys dancing and completive video games. As its one of the few times she feels unconcerned by others. Enjoys cats and small children. Along with the occult. Along with doing complicated cooking projects. Loves working with rare ingredients. Its also very hard for her to trust anyone without a full investigation of them.

Face or Heel: Heel.

Style :Technical, Dirty, Lucha.

Signatures: Corner High knee, Knee drop from the top rope. Thrust kick to the chest. German Suplex with bridge. Diving knee strike. Pop up Power bomb. Double knee backbreaker. Flying cross arm breaker.

Finishers: Shining Triangle. Kinshasa. Diving Neck breaker. 450 splash. BrainBuster. Reverse Frankenstiner.

Brand: Juniors or Women's divison.

Bio: Had a strained up bring, as she had to be raised by her elderly grand parents. As her parents were crazy. As in arrested for very questionable things. Such as grave robbing, selling dead bodies, trying to raise some dead bodies.

Along with a host of other charges that left the local community in shock. Thus her up bring was not very normal. Her grandparents were also practicing witches. Very powerful, and gifted. They taught her a great deal about sprits, magic and fey. Thus she knows all the signs of activity along with where to go to visit Fey. Also learned how to cook from her grandparents. Is very talented and could be a pro if she wanted. Enjoys cooking a lot. Is known to bring her own catering to shows. Loves to trying to replicating dishes she's seen on shows like Shokugeki no Soma.

Theme: Paint It Black by Hidden Citizens remix from the Rolling Stones version.

Other Accomplishments?: Former two time tag team champion in PWG with Traci. Former Trios champion in CMMLL. Former TV heavy weight champion for ROH. Has won a couple of tournaments.

Name: Lanuola  
Billed from: The lands of Samoa  
Appearance: She's a pretty tall girl with tanned skin. She have long dark hair going to her shoulders and wears a black top and pants and boots. She have Samoan tattoos on her right arm and neck.  
Signature moves: Discuss Bicycle Kick, Spinning Heel Kick, Diving Crossbody (yes, despite her height, she's pretty aerial), Falcon Arrow Suplex, Curb Stomp (rarely used unless she's pushed to her extreme limits), Cross Powerbomb (sometimes on the apron), Springboard Swanton (she's very agile), Top con Hilo (sometimes above the steel pose), Argentine Neckbreaker  
Finishers: Chokeslam, Sleeper Hold

In terms of personality, the Arcaders are a bunch of goofs who like video games (a bit like the New Day, but without pancakes XD). For Heavy Wall, they are a bunch of fighters who work together because they get along well. Thought Brick Wall is more serious while Bagwell is more fun-loving. As for Lanuola, she can fight, but usually try to avoid trouble unless it's absolutely necessary. She comes from a great wrestling family and want to prove she's worth of her loved ones.

Hope you like them.  
OC's are still available


	4. Official Roster

Roster:

Males:

Name- Dallas Wolfe  
D.O.B- 6/2/1987  
Age- 31  
Gender- Male  
Hometown- Saint Paul, Minnesota  
Sexuality- Straight  
Marital Status- Single

Basic Wrestling Information  
Current Company Signed To- WWG  
Former Companies Signed To- Impact, NJPW, WWE  
Alignment- Face  
Position- Singles and Main Event  
Billed Name- Dallas Wolfe  
Billed From- Minneapolis, Minnesota  
Billed Height- 6'3  
Billed Weight- 235

Gimmick,Music,Manager & Stable/Tag Team Information  
Manager-  
Current Gimmick- Noble and heroic technical wrestler who is based around wolves  
Former Gimmick(s)-  
Current Theme Song- Of Wolf and Man by Metallica  
Former Theme Song(s)- Also Sprach Zarathustra by Vienna Philharmonic Orchestra, It's a Long Way to the Top (If You Wanna Rock 'n' Roll) by AC/DC, Praise by Sevendust, Wherever I May Roam By Metallica,

Current Stable-  
Current Tag Team-

Move Set Information  
Signiture Moves- Howling Storm (Swinging Vertical Suplex), Wolf Crash (Air Raid Crash Neckbreaker), Bloody Sunday  
Finishing Moves- Lycanthropy (Emerald Flowsion), Wolf's Paw (Rainmaker), Dallas's Posession (Calf Crusher)  
Favourite/Commonly Used Moves- Over the Top Rope Suicide Dive

Running Snake Eyes

Side Death Valley Driver

Flapjack dropped into a Stun-Gun

Double Underhook Suplex from the top rope

Multiple Running Clotheslines followed by an Overhead Belly-to-Belly Suplex

Figure-Four Leglock

Achievements 2x TNA World Tag Team Championship

2x TNA Champioship

6x TNA X-Division Championship

2x IWGP World Championship

2x WWE Championship

2x WWE United States Championship

Name: Palmer Alabaster

D.O.B: 7/26/1993

Age: 25

Hometown: San Francisco, California

Sexuality: Straight

Martial Status: Single

Current Company: WWG

Former Company: ROH and WWE

Alignment: Tweener (Mostly Face)

Positions: Singles and mid-carder

Billed Name: Palmer Alabaster

Billed From: San Francisco, California

Height: 5'10

Weight: 197

Current Gimmick: Famous Hollywood stuntman who turned into wrestling

Former Gimmick: Sinister wrestler who is known to try to break everyone's backs

Current Theme Song: Smells Like Teen Spirit by Nirvana

Former Theme Song: Personal Jesus by Marilyn Manson, Did My Time by Korn

Signature Moves: Palmer Postion (Double jump crossbody to a opponent on the outside)

5-Star Pepe Kick (Pele Kick)

Star-Breaker (Power-Breaker)

Finishers: Meteor Shower (Hart Attack 2.0)

All Starring Role (Coupe de Grace)

Five Point (Strong Hold)

Commonly used Moves: Running Over the Top Rope Moonsault Senton

Hurricarana

Running Bulldog into the turnbuckles

Slingshot Springboard Shooting Star Legdrop

Sleeper Hold transitioned into a Double Knee Backbreaker

Running Chop Block followed by a Running Double Kneedrop to a seated opponent

Diving Corkscrew Moonsault

Basic Information  
Name- Brad Salem  
D.O.B- 10/4/1983  
Age- 35  
Gender- Male  
Hometown- Providence, Rhode Island  
Sexuality- Straight  
Marital Status- Single

Basic Wrestling Information  
Current Company Signed To- WWG  
Former Companies Signed To- Impact, RKK, WSW  
Alignment- Heel  
Position- Mid career and Hardcore division  
Billed Name- Brad Savage  
Billed From- Detroit, Michigan  
Billed Height- 6'4  
Billed Weight- 348

Gimmick,Music,Manager & Stable/Tag Team Information  
Manager- Drew Stacchini  
Current Gimmick- Ferocious Monster who wears clothing with demolition and brick themed designs  
Former Gimmick(s)-  
Current Theme Song- Snap your Finger, Snap your Neck by Prong  
Former Theme Song(s)-  
Current Stable-  
Current Tag Team-

Move Set Information  
Signiture Moves- Brick Wall (Falling Powerslam as a counter to a oncoming opponent)

Girder Bender (Spinning Side Slam)

Demolition Drop (Pop-up Spinebuster)

Finishing Moves- Wrecking Ball (Automatic Midnight)

Demolition Explosion (Chokeslam from Hell)

Demolition Slam (Black Hole Slam)  
Favourite/Commonly Used Moves-Chokeslam

Running Powerbomb into the turnbuckles

Lifting Half Nelson

Gorilla Press dropped into a Mid-Section Stun-Gun

High-Angle Side Belly-to-Back Suplex

Gutwrench Suplex into the apron

Full Nelson Slam followed by a Running Senton

Achievements

2x TNA World Tag Team Champion

Impact X-Division Champion

RKK Tag Twain Champion

2x TNA King of the Mountain Champion

Basic Information  
Name- Xavier Roatta Robertshaw  
D.O.B- 5/25/1995  
Age- 23  
Gender- Male  
Hometown- Boston, Massachusetts  
Sexuality- Straight  
Marital Status- Married

Basic Wrestling Information  
Current Company Signed To- WWG  
Former Companies Signed To- WWE  
Alignment- Face  
Position- Main Event  
Billed Name- Xavier Robertshaw  
Billed From- Phoenix, Arizona  
Billed Height- 6.2  
Billed Weight- 248

Gimmick,Music,Manager & Stable/Tag Team Information  
Manager-  
Current Gimmick- Muscular power wrestler who is known for his very quiet and reserved demeanor  
Former Gimmick(s)-  
Current Theme Song- Sophisticated Bitch by Public Enemy  
Former Theme Song(s)-  
Current Stable-  
Current Tag Team-

Move Set Information  
Signature Moves- Blue Streak (Full Nelson Wheelbarrow Facebuster)

Blue Riverfall (Niagara Driver)

Blue Death (Go Home Driver)

Finishing Moves- Blue Crab (Billy Goat's Curse)

Bluedog (Checkmate)

Bluebuster (F-Qinq)

Favorite/Commonly Used Moves- Elevated Powerbomb followed by a Sit-Out Powerbomb

Stinger Splash

Monkey Flip into the turnbuckles

Running Body Block to an oncoming opponent

Wrist-Cobra Clutch with Bodyscissors

Drop Toehold followed into an STF

Inverted Facelock followed by multiple Forearm Clubs to the chest

Achievements

Basic Information  
Name- Eric Valbuena  
D.O.B- 4/29/1995  
Age- 23  
Gender- Male  
Hometown- San Francisco, California  
Sexuality- Straight  
Marital Status- Single

Basic Wrestling Information  
Current Company Signed To- WWG  
Former Companies Signed To- TNA and ROH  
Alignment- Heel  
Position- Upper Carder  
Billed Name- Eric Valbuena  
Billed From- Los Angeles, California  
Billed Height- 6'3  
Billed Weight- 228

Gimmick,Music,Manager & Stable/Tag Team Information  
Manager- His fiance Luicia  
Current Gimmick- Loudmouthed and egotistic millionaire music mogul  
Former Gimmick(s)- Energetic wrestler who is a huge Randy Savage fan.  
Current Theme Song- Ridin Dirty' by Chamillionaire and Krayzie Bone  
Former Theme Song(s)- Push It by Static-X  
Current Stable-  
Current Tag Team-

Move Set Information  
Signature Moves- Rakin It' In (Achillies Lock)

EnzuMoney (EnzuFury)

Money Moonsault (El Nino)  
Finishing Moves- Wealth Hazard (Reign of Terror)

Money Drop (Diving Dynamite)

The Richest Knee Strike Heard Around the World (Bomaye)  
Favorite/Commonly Used Moves-Inverted Stomp Facebreaker

Spinning Heel Kick to the back of the opponent's head

Multiple Shoulder Blocks followed by a Short-Arm Spinning Spinebuster

Multiple Rolling Elbow Drops followed by a Running Jumping Kneedrop

Kimura Lock

Inside Leghook STO

Double Underhook Suplex onto the apron

Achievements

Impact World Tag Team Champion

3x Impact X-Division Champion

ROH Pure Champion

ROH World Champion

ROH World Television Champion

Basic Information  
Name- Dana Yonge  
D.O.B- 12/12/1992  
Age- 25  
Gender- Male  
Hometown- Vancouver, British Columbia, Canada  
Sexuality- Straight  
Marital Status- Single

Basic Wrestling Information  
Current Company Signed To- WWG  
Former Companies Signed To-  
Alignment- Face  
Position- Main Event  
Billed Name- Dana Yorge  
Billed From- Toronto, Ontario, Canada  
Billed Height- 5'10  
Billed Weight- 213

Gimmick,Music,Manager & Stable/Tag Team Information  
Manager-  
Current Gimmick- Second-gen Wrestler who wrestlers for his deceased father  
Former Gimmick(s)-  
Current Theme Song- Paradise by Coldplay  
Former Theme Song(s)-  
Current Stable-  
Current Tag Team-

Move Set Information  
Signiture Moves- Cold Chill (Inverted Full Nelson with Bodyscissors)

Dad's Last Heart (Phoenix Splash)

Dad's Lariat (Lunatic Lariat)  
Finishing Moves- Young at Heart (Gorilla Clutch)

Dad's Last Wish (Avada Kedrava)

Dad's Last Hope (Midnight Special)  
Favourite/Commonly Used Moves-Kneeling Wheelbarrow Face-buster

Multiple Elbow Strikes to a seated opponent

Running Somersault Stunner to a kneeling opponent

Pendulum Spinning Heel Kick

Snapmare followed by a Jumping Kneedrop

Spin-Out Powerbomb

Wrist-Lock transitioned into a Discus Elbow Smash

Achievements

Basic Information  
Name- Bramwell Darbinyen Rober Seioge  
D.O.B- 5/28/1996  
Age- 22  
Gender- Male  
Hometown- Portland, Oregom  
Sexuality- Straight  
Marital Status- Single

Basic Wrestling Information  
Current Company Signed To- WWG  
Former Companies Signed To- WWE  
Alignment- Heel  
Position- Upper carder  
Billed Name- Bramwell Seioge  
Billed From- San Diego, California  
Billed Height- 6'3  
Billed Weight- 232

Gimmick,Music,Manager & Stable/Tag Team Information  
Manager-  
Current Gimmick- Sexually Provocative and incrediy arrogant lover boy  
Former Gimmick(s)-  
Current Theme Song- L.O.V.E Machine by W.A.S.P  
Former Theme Song(s)-  
Current Stable-  
Current Tag Team-

Move Set Information  
Signiture Moves- Weak in the Knees (Shining Wizard)

Romantic Drop (Evolucion)

Romantic Touch (Sit-Out Scoop Slam Piledriver)  
Finishing Moves- Whirlwind Romance (Black Hole Slam)

Romantic Drop (Destino)

Romantic Slam (Ethan Carter's Driver)  
Favourite/Commonly Used Moves-Snap Swinging Neckbreaker

Front Facelock followed by multiple Knee Lifts to the mid-section

Fallaway Slam from the second rope

Crossface Chickenwing

Running Powerbomb into the turnbuckles

Rope-Hung Can Opener Neck Crank Hold

Keylocked Flipover Suplex

Achievements

WWE Champion

WWE Intercontinental Champion

WWE NXT Champion

WWE Raw Tag Team Champion

WWE United States Champion

Basic Information  
Name- Drummond Feetham Ancel Ceccarelli  
D.O.B- 4/23/1987  
Age- 31  
Gender- Male  
Hometown- Alexandria, Virginia  
Sexuality- Straight  
Marital Status- Single

Basic Wrestling Information  
Current Company Signed To- WWG  
Former Companies Signed To- WWE  
Alignment- Tweener (Mostly Heel)  
Position- Midcarder  
Billed Name- Drummond Ceccarelli  
Billed From- Alexandria, Virginia  
Billed Height- 6'4  
Billed Weight- 246

Gimmick,Music,Manager & Stable/Tag Team Information  
Manager-  
Current Gimmick- Holds a huge vendetta against wrestlers with gimmicks  
Former Gimmick(s)-  
Current Theme Song- Punishment by Biohazard  
Former Theme Song(s)-  
Current Stable-  
Current Tag Team-

Move Set Information  
Signature Moves- Spirit Breaker (Crossface/Scissored Armbar Combination)

The Gimmick Knuckle Sandwich (5 Knuckle Shuffle)

Gimmick Eraser (Celtic Cross)

Finishing Moves- Jaw Splitter (Swiss Death)

Gimmick Dropper (Attitude Adjustment)

Drummond's Branding (Iron Maiden)  
Favorite/Commonly Used Moves- Falling Powerbomb

Belly-to-Back Suplex onto the ring apron

Abdominal Stretch

Elevated Boston Crab

Bow and Arrow Hold around the turnbuckle post

Multiple Forearm Clubs to a cornered opponent

Overhead Two-Handed Chokehold Suplex

Achievements World Heavyweight Champion

World Tag Team Champion

6x WWE Champion

WWE Raw Tag Team Champion

2x WWE United States Champion

Basic Information  
Name- Vicary Salmon  
D.O.B- 12/7/1995  
Age- 22  
Gender- Male  
Hometown- Jersey City, New Jersey  
Sexuality- Straight  
Marital Status- Married

Basic Wrestling Information  
Current Company Signed To- WWG  
Former Companies Signed To- WWE  
Alignment- Heel  
Position- Main Eventer  
Billed Name- Vicary Santerino  
Billed From- Down by the Shore  
Billed Height- 5'11  
Billed Weight- 220

Gimmick,Music,Manager & Stable/Tag Team Information  
Manager-  
Current Gimmick- Very Arrogant and masculine Jersey Shore style pretty boy  
Former Gimmick(s)- In yo face wrestler who doesn't back down to bullies  
Current Theme Song- Tonight (I'm Lovin You) by Enrique Isglesias  
Former Theme Song(s)- Sugar by System of a Down, My Own Summer (Shove It) by Deftones  
Current Stable-  
Current Tag Team-

Move Set Information  
Signature Moves- Six-Pack Crack (Slingshot Springboard Diving Knee Strike)

Six-Pack Splash (Lionsault)

Six-Pack Lariat (Awesome Clothesline)  
Finishing Moves- Shore Loser (Slay-o-Mission)

Bro Buster (Breakdown)

Bro Buster 2.0 (Skull Crushing Finale)  
Favorite/Commonly Used Moves- Rolling Calf Slicer

Short-Arm transitioned into a Lifting Reverse STO

Lotus Lock

Drop toehold followed into an Cross-Legged STF

Multiple Standing Dropkicks followed by a Jumping Hook Kick

Half Nelson Sit-Out Side Slam

Guillotine Choke

Achievements WWE Champion

WWE Intercontinental Champion

WWE Raw Tag Team Champion

WWE United States Champion

Basic Information  
Name- Jack Robertson  
D.O.B- 3/18/1993  
Age- 25  
Gender- Male  
Hometown- Omaha, Nebraska  
Sexuality- Straight  
Marital Status- Single

Basic Wrestling Information  
Current Company Signed To- WWG  
Former Companies Signed To- WWE and TNA  
Alignment- Face  
Position- Main Eventer  
Billed Name- Jack Robertson  
Billed From- Lincoln, Nebraska  
Billed Height- 5'11  
Billed Weight- 235

Gimmick,Music,Manager & Stable/Tag Team Information  
Manager-  
Current Gimmick- Well known Nebraska native who is a former Omaha Maverick wrestling champion  
Former Gimmick(s)-  
Current Theme Song- Top Down by Swizz Beatz  
Former Theme Song(s)-  
Current Stable-  
Current Tag Team-

Move Set Information  
Signature Moves- Lightning Rod (Waist Lift Side Slam)

Maverick German Suplex (Kinka-zan German Suplex)

Nebraska-Plex (Side Belly-to-Belly Suplex  
Finishing Moves- Maverick Mallet (Go Flasher)

Maverick Splash (High Fly Low)

Maverick Lock (Rolling Destinos)  
Favorite/Commonly Used Moves- Schoolboy Rollup Pin

Triple German Suplex

Backbreaker Rack Submission Hold

Running Legdrop to an opponent draped over the ring apron

Double Leg Takedwon followed into a Bridging Northern Lights Suplex

Biel Throw

Gannosuke Clutch

Achievements

Basic Information  
Name- Derek Noblesse.  
D.O.B- 3/2/1982.  
Age- 33.  
Gender- Male.  
Hometown- Grand Rapids, Michigan.  
Sexuality- Straight.  
Marital Status- Married.

Basic Wrestling Information  
Current Company Signed To- WWE.  
Former Companies Signed To- ROH.  
Alignment- Heel.  
Position- Singles.  
Billed Name- Derek Noble.  
Billed From- Detroit, Michigan.  
Billed Height- 6'7.  
Billed Weight- 275lbs.

(Derek's well built, has a fair tan, spiky white hair, black mustache, coatee, and brown eyes.)

(He wears white and black tights, black elbow and knee pads. His casual wear varies)

Gimmick,Music,Manager & Stable/Tag Team Information  
Manager- Sandra Noble (his wife)  
Current Gimmick- None.  
Former Gimmick(s)- None.  
Current Theme Song- I Stand Alone by Godsmack.  
Former Theme Song(s)- None.  
Current Stable- The Nobles.  
Current Tag Team- None.

Move Set Information  
Signiture Moves- Snap Suplex, Scoop Slam, Powerslam, DDT, Neckbreaker, Diving Spear, Clothesline, Backbreaker.  
Finishing Moves- Crucifix Powerbomb, F5.  
Favourite/Commonly Used Moves- Underhook Piledriver.

Achievements  
3 x US Champ.

Basic Information  
Name- Marcus Williams.  
D.O.B- 7-1-1978.  
Age-  
Gender- Male.  
Hometown- Omaha, Nebraska.  
Sexuality- Straight.  
Marital Status- Single.

Basic Wrestling Information  
Current Company Signed To- Ring of Honor.  
Former Companies Signed To- WWE.  
Alignment- Face.  
Position- Tag Team.  
Billed Name- Mark Wills.  
Billed From- Omaha, Nebraska.  
Billed Height- 6'1.  
Billed Weight- 210lbs.

Gimmick,Music,Manager & Stable/Tag Team Information  
Manager- None.  
Current Gimmick- None.  
Former Gimmick(s)- None.  
Current Theme Song- Suffocate by Motorgrater.  
Former Theme Song(s)- None.  
Current Stable- Team Little Big.  
Current Tag Team- Kevin Lance.

Move Set Information  
Signiture Moves- Snap Suplex, Scoop Slam, DDT, Knee Breaker, Piledriver, Neckbreaker, Running Dropkick, Frankensteiner, Dropkick, Brainbuster, and Facebuster.  
Finishing Moves- Super Kick, Superman Punch.  
Favourite/Commonly Used Moves- Cutter.

Achievements

Basic Information  
Name- Paul Aaron.  
D.O.B- 5-14-1989.  
Age- 31.  
Gender- Male.  
Hometown- Norfolk, Virginia.  
Sexuality- Straight.  
Marital Status- Married.

Basic Wrestling Information  
Current Company Signed To- Ring of Honor.  
Former Companies Signed To- WWE.  
Alignment- Face.  
Position- Tag Team.  
Billed Name- Big Paul.  
Billed From- Norfolk, Virginia.  
Billed Height- 7 foot.  
Billed Weight- 310lbs.

Gimmick,Music,Manager & Stable/Tag Team Information  
Manager- Marcus Williams.  
Current Gimmick- Big Show-like Gimmick.  
Former Gimmick(s)- None.  
Current Theme Song- It's a Fight by 36 Mafia.  
Former Theme Song(s)- None.  
Current Stable- Team Little Big.  
Current Tag Team- Marcus Williams.

Move Set Information  
Signiture Moves- Vertical Suplex, Scoop Powerslam, Headbutt, Clothesline, Big Boot, and Backbody drop.  
Finishing Moves- Chokeslam, One-handed Backbreaker.  
Favourite/Commonly Used Moves- Sideslam.

Achievements  
3 time tag champion with Marcus Williams.

Appearances: Paul is African-American with a good body build for someone of his size. He wears black shorts and boots, kinda like Bobby Lashley. Marcus is Caucasian, has a runner's build, reddish hair in a buzz cut, and blue eyes. He wears red and dark blue tights with black boots, elbow and knee pads.

Basic Information:  
Name- Sergei Osip Sokolov  
D.O.B- March 28, 1991  
Age- 27  
Gender- Male  
Hometown- Moscow, Russia  
Sexuality- Straight  
Marital Status- Married

Basic Wrestling Information:  
Current Company Signed To- UEWA.  
Former Companies Signed To- NJPW, PROGRESS, CMLL, WWE.  
Alignment- Face  
Position- Mid-card position before transitioning to the main event picture.  
Billed Name- Sergei The Titan  
Billed From- Moscow, Russia  
Billed Height- 7'2"  
Billed Weight- 450lbs

Gimmick,Music,Manager & Stable/Tag Team Information:  
Manager- Elliot Granger (54 year old retired French wrestler).  
Current Gimmick- Undefeated Russian Giant (Think Goldberg and Andre The Giant).  
Former Gimmick(s)- Patriotic yet villainous Russian.  
Current Theme Song- The Show Must Go On by Queen.  
Former Theme Song(s)- 1) Soviet Union National Anthem, 2) It's My Life by Bon Jovi.  
Current Stable- N/A  
Current Tag Team- N/A

Move Set Information:  
Signiture Moves- Military Press Slam, Scoop Powerslam, Torture Rack.  
Finishing Moves- Spear, Jackhammer, Knockout Punch.  
Favourite/Commonly Used Moves- Big Boot, Headbutt, Canadian Backbreaker, Pumphandle Gutbuster, Abdominal Stretch, Last Ride Powerbomb, Chokeslam, Gorilla Press.

Achievements: 1 time WWE Intercontinental champion, 1 time PROGRESS World champion, 1 time NEVER Openweight champion, 1 time IWGP Intercontinental champion, 1 time CMLL World Heavyweight champion, 1 time UEWA European Heavyweight champion, Streak: 185 wins with zero losses.

Real Name: Alfredo Carrillo-Guerrero

Ring Name: Freddy Escobar

Nickname: "The Prince"

Age: 29

Hometown: Los Angeles, California

Billed From: Los Angeles, California

Height: 6'0

Weight: 230 lbs

Weight Class: Heavyweight

Appearance: A Mexican-American male with black hair in a fauxhawk, and brown eyes. Has a lean but muscular build

Ring Attire: Black tights with gold accents and a crown design on the back along with gold boots.

Entrance Attire: For regular entrances, he uses a leather jacket with neon lights that turn on and off, much like Chris Jericho. On the back of the jacket is a crown formed by neon lights.

Backstage Attire: A finely tailored Italian suit

Alignment: Face, can turn heel later on...always turns heel

Personality: Escobar is very arrogant, some would say to a fault. He is also very well spoken, charismatic, and (seemingly) polite. However, he is extremely intelligent and cunning, and he often lies, cheats and steals to get his way. He considers his mind to be his greatest weapon. When he doesn't get his way, Escobar has a fiery temper, often taking his anger out on other people.

Escobar has a very dry wit, often making sarcastic comments with a deadpan tone of voice. He considers sarcasm a necessity, calling it 'the body's natural defense against stupidity'.

Gimmick: His gimmick is that of The Prince, a rich, loudmouth b*stard who likes to flaunt his wealth. He bases his gimmick off Kanye West and Floyd Mayweather Jr.

Theme Song: POWER-Kanye West

Wrestling Style: Showman/Dirty

Moveset: Prince's Elbow (People's Elbow), European Uppercut, Superkick, Royal Blitz (A series of roundhouse kicks to the chest capped off by a knee strike to the head), Money Shot.(Diving Double Foot Stomp), Figure Four Leglock, Hammerlock DDT, Prince's Blade (Springboard Roundhouse Kick), Royal-Plex (Perfect-Plex), Curb Stomp.

Signatures: Royal Decree (Tombstone Piledriver sometimes while jumping and or spinning; adopted from Okada), Money Maker (Suicide dive transitioned into a tornado DDT), Checkmate (Bicycle Knee Strike)

Finishers: Execution (Rolling Cutter), Coronation (Diving Elbow Drop)

Ultimate Finisher: Prince's Throne (One-Handed Electric Chair Driver, sometimes off the top rope)

Extra Accessories: Often carries around a scepter, to use as a weapon

Real Name (optional): Caesar Montana

Ring Name: King Caesar

Nickname (optional): Brooklyn's Finest, the King of Beasts

Gender: Male

Age: 34

Hometown: Brooklyn, New York

Height: 6'11

Weight: 285 lbs

Weight Class (optional): Heavyweight

Look: Tall African-American man,very muscular. Black hair in a crew cut, and black eyes.

Ring Attire: MMA style shorts, plus MMA gloves.

Entrance Attire: A hooded black longcoat, like the type boxers wear on their way to the ring.

Alignment: Tweener

Personality: Caesar is stoic, and he doesn't like to talk much, preferring to let his actions do the talking. He is surprisingly intelligent and philosophical, and he often reads. He has a code of honor, he prefers to win matches without cheating or any outside aid, and he will respect anyone who impresses him.

Gimmick (optional): The enforcer of the Monarchy.

Wrestling Style (Technical, Brawler, Powerhouse, H***, Strong Style, Dirty, High Flyer, or Showman) (Max of 2): Strong Style/ Powerhouse. Is very agile for a man his size, enough to do Suicide Dives.

Signature (Max of 3): Roaring Elbow (Discus Elbow Smash), Brooklyn Beats (a series of jabs to a cornered opponent), Flipping Release Dragon Suplex, Chimaera-Plex (Germán Suplex followed by a Dragon Suplex, followed by a Tiger Suplex) Lion Bomb (Spinning Sitout Powerbomb)

Finisher (Max of 3): Lion's Roar (Vertical Suplex dropped into a sitout Side Slam), King's Clutch (Dragon Sleeper with Bodyscissors), Ragnarok (Kneeling Double Underhook Ganso Bomb, used rarely)

Entrance Theme: A lion's roar, followed by Hail Mary-Tupac

Accomplishments: Former PWG Champion, IWGP Intercontinental Champion

Entrance (be detailed): A simple walk to the ring

Real Name (optional): De Vaughn Kingston, no relation to Kofi

Ring Name: DJ Kingston

Nickname (optional): The Astonishing One

Gender: Male

Age: 24

Hometown: Honolulu, Hawaii

Height: 5'11

Weight: 205

Weight Class (optional): Cruiserweight

Look: Hawaiian-African man with dark skin, skinny build, black hair in an afro.

Ring Attire: Green tights with a flame design

Entrance Attire: A hooded jacket and sunglasses that glow in the dark.

Alignment: Tweener

Personality: DJ is calm, and collected. He is the voice of reason within the Monarchy. Escobar trusts him to tell it like it is, and as his right hand. Is dating Natalia Rodriguez.

Wrestling Style (Technical, Brawler, Powerhouse, H***, Strong Style, Dirty, High Flyer, or Showman) (Max of 2): High Flyer, Strong Style

Signature (Max of 3): People's Moonsault (People's Elbow, but instead of an elbow, does a moonsault.), Roundhouse Kick variations, Asai Moonsault to the outside, Astonish-DDT (Diving Tornado DDT), Springboard 450 Splash

Finisher (Max of 3): Kingston Cutter (Springboard Cutter), Honolulu Destroyer (Canadian Destroyer), Hawaii Hangover (Shooting Star Leg Drop)

Entrance Theme: Kingston-Sean Kingston

Entrance (be detailed): Comes out wearing a jacket and sunglasses that glow in the dark, similar to Naomi.

Background & Accomplishments: Former IWGP Junior Heavyweight Champion, and Best of The Super Juniors winner.

Real Name (optional): Dylan Torres

Ring Name: Same as real name

Nickname (optional): The Rabid Street Dog

Gender: Male

Age: 30

Hometown: Detroit, Michigan

Height: 6'5

Weight: 265 lbs

Weight Class (optional): Heavyweight

Look: Chubby, Mexican American male. Bald head and black eyes.

Ring Attire: Black muscle shirt, black sport shorts

Entrance Attire: None

Alignment: Heel

Personality: A no-nonsense brawler. Dylan has a short temper, and he tends to get angry at anything. Is the wild card of the Monarchy. Carries a trash can filled with several weapons to the ring.

Wrestling Style (Technical, Brawler, Powerhouse, H***, Strong Style, Dirty, High Flyer, or Showman) (Max of 2): H*** Brawler

Signature (Max of 3): Cactus Elbow (Diving Elbow Drop from the apron to an opponent outside the ring. Adopted from Mick Foley), Powerbomb onto the knee, Violence Party (A series of stomps, knee drops, fist drops, and sentons to a downed opponent), Bullfrog Splash (Frog Splash), Spike Piledriver

Finisher (Max of 3): MID-Made in Detroit (GTR), Chokebreaker (Chokeslam transitioned into a backbreaker), Violent Driver (Over the shoulder back to belly piledriver)

Entrance Theme: Can You Feel My Heart-Bring Me The Horizon

Entrance (be detailed): A wall of pyro erupts from the stage, and Dylan Torres walks out, taunting the fans and carrying his trash can filled with weapons.

Background & Accomplishments: CZW World Heavyweight Champion, NEVER Openweight Champion.

Ring Name: Jason Sabre

Nickname (optional): Ace of Pro Wrestling/ The Ungovernable

Gender: Male

Age: 24

Hometown: Los Angeles, CA

Height: 6'0

Weight: 235

Look: Jason has long spiky black hair that reaches down to the edge of his forehead. His skin is light and his body if muscular, but not beefy. He had well defined muscle tone with it visibly showing. His eyes are dark brown, bordering on black.

Ring Attire:Long pants that are split into two different colors down the middle (Black/red, White/Black, White/Red, Gold/Silver, Blue/Red ect.). One leg has Ace written on it in the contrasting color (Example, 'Ace' written in Red on the black pantleg.) with 'Sabre' written on the other pantleg in the contrasting color). His boots usually match.

Entrance Attire:He wears a long jacket that is split to match his pants and boots. His logo is on the back. Occasionally, for bigger matches, he'll wear a mask to cover his face. Then he'll remove it to reveal facepaint that is split into the two colors he's wearing.

Alignment: Face

Personality:He is a charismatic man with confidence in his abilities which is why he is called the 'Ace of Pro Wrestling'. He's accomplished a lot in his young life to earn that nickname. He's somewhat of a loner when it comes to fighting. He fights his own battles and fights other people's, but doesn't let them fight his. He doesn't appreciate people getting involved with his messes even if they owe him for him saving their a*** at an earlier time. He shows hints of arrogance about his skill. It irritates some, but he's confident in himself going into any situation. He's always keeping his cool and trying to one up anyone on the microphone with thousands of insults and comebacks. He tends to toy with and not care about the words of wrestlers that are viewed as below him. He doesn't take them seriously and as a result likes to have fun with the crowd as their expense

As for an explanation behind being called 'The Ungovernable'. He doesn't let anyone choose his destiny other than him. He likes to get into matches and brawls. He has a mindset that if you cross him or come at him, he's going to beat the holy hell out of you. Even if you don't mind him, he might start a problem just because he can. He is somewhat unhinged and unafraid of even the biggest of threats. He wants to take on the entire world. He doesn't need a stable like half the roster to get things done.

Gimmick (optional): Ace of Pro Wrestling

Wrestling Style (Technical, Brawler, Powerhouse, H***, Strong Style, Dirty, High Flyer, or Showman) (Max of 2): Strong Style, All rounder

Known Moves: Slingblade, Superkick (Sometimes on a Kneeling opponent or to the back of the head), Pele Kick, Hallow Point (Sit Out Tombstone Piledriver), Death Plex (Suplex into A double knee backbreaker), Bleeding Black (Flying Crossarm bar), Rebound Koppu Kick, Double Undertook Backbreaker, Cloverleaf, Greatest Dropkick ever, Wheel kick on a bent over opponent, Inverted Backbreaker , Figure 4 Leg lock, Sharpshooter, Top rope Elbow Drop

Signature (Max of 3): Final Strike (Ripcord Lariat), Final Hour (High Fly Flow), Final Destination (Spiral Tap)

Finisher (Max of 3): Final Blow (RKO, Jumping cutter. Has a Springboard, Top Rope/Avalanche, Pop up and catching variations), Final Breath (Crippler Crossface), Final Resolution (Kinsasha)

Ultimate: Final Chapter (Final Strike, then is picked up and hit with a slingblade followed by a Final Hour and then lifted up, given the gun taunt and hit with a Final Blow)

Entrance Theme: Weight of my Pride by Pay Money to my Pain

Entrance (be detailed): The Beginning instrumentals kick in as lights matching his color scheme for the night (One side for one color and the other side for the color). As we near the lyrics, smoke shoots up from the sides of the stage and he appears. He takes a moment to soak up the reception and survey the crowd. He walks down the ramp occasionally slapping hands as the lights are dimmed and the spotlight follows him. He then jumps onto the ring apron and climbs to the top turnbuckle. This is where he would take his mask off but if not, he's do his gun taunt. He then jumps down to the middle of the ring as a spotlight shines on him. He then pauses for a few seconds, letting the crowd soak up the moment before doing the gun shot taunt. The lights go back up and he surveys the crowd again, before the music fades.

Taunt/Catchphrase (Optional): Gun with his middle, index and thumb. Usually pointing it at the opponent, before hitting one of his finishers/Signatures (Excluding submissions)

Name- Tobin Marsh  
D.O.B- 7/28/1996  
Age- 22  
Gender- Male  
Hometown- Asbury Park, New Jersey  
Sexuality- Straight  
Marital Status- Single

Basic Wrestling Information  
Current Company Signed To- LUCHA Underground  
Former Companies Signed To- Pro Wrestling Noah, WCPW, PCW, AAA, NPJW, Impact, RoH  
Alignment- Heel  
Position- Mid-Card  
Billed Name- Toby Myers  
Billed From- Los Angeles, California  
Billed Height- 5'9  
Billed Weight- 200 lbs

Gimmick,Music,Manager & Stable/Tag Team Information  
Manager-  
Current Gimmick- Cocky trashtalker (Similar to Enzo Amore)  
Former Gimmick(s)- Underdog  
Current Theme Song- RetroFuture Dirty  
Former Theme Song(s)- Kraddy - Android P*** (Hip-Hop version)  
Current Stable- N/A  
Current Tag Team- N/A

Move Set Information  
Signiture Moves- Superkick, Fireman's Carry Neckbreaker, Detonation Kick  
Finishing Moves- Myer Driver I (Tiger Bomb), Ego Breaker (Rings of Saturn), Myer Driver II (Sunset Flip Driver/Electric Chair Driver)  
Favourite/Commonly Used Moves- Tope Con Hilo, Spinning Back Kick, Frog Splash, Diving Senton, Swinging Neckbreaker, Shiranui, Mushroom Stomp, Shining Wizard, Swinging Reverse STO

Achievements: GHC Heavyweight Champion, GHC Junior Heavyweight Champion (5x), LUCHA Underground Trios Champion

Ring Name: Nico Leppard

Real Name: Nicolas Lucus Herandez.

Hometown: Houston TX.

Age: 29

Weight: 250lbs

Height: 6'6

Eye color: Dark Blue

Skin tone: White with a healthy tan on him.

Nickname: Death's rocker.

Weight class: Heavy weight

Entrance music: Want a get rocked? By Def Leppard.

Entrance: Lights go off, colored smoke starts to fill the stage. As colored spot lights point at the entrance to the ring. The music starts off as Requiem For A Dream which plays for three minutes. As the lights and smoke start moving faster and faster. Until it hit's the three and slides into Want A Get Rocked by Def Leppard. An things take on a rock concert feel. As the smoke turns to just white and he comes out with his bass guitar. Hair pulled back in a tight ponytail with a black leather hat on. (regular rocker hat.) black leather coat that goes down to his ankles. It's a custom job and has symbols on it. From band logo's to day of the dead. Along with Death's Rocker in Gold threads on the back.

Appearance: Long blond hair that goes half way down his back. Bandana like Johnny Mundo wears. High cheek bones with lean face and devilish glint in his eyes. Wears light white face paint.

In-Ring Gear: Long black leather pants, trimmed with actual sliver bands on the bottom leggings. Long blood red trench coat. Along with a black leather hat like Bret Micheals wears at times. Also had a large sliver band on the front with Rock Legend in papyrus writing on it. Long black wrestling boots also with silver trim.

Gimmick: A rock star who is from the other side. Who knows how to still rock the living. Comes off as both creepy and rocker. Very charismatic, and tends to bring a single red rose for one of the ladies at ring side.

Personality: A cagey and very intelligent plotter. Who knows when to pick his spots. Only has loyalty to those who prove they are worth it. Hates stupid people, fools, tools, and asshats. Is out for himself along with his team mates. Loves movies, cats, and the ladies. Has extreme loyalty to Traci Star as she helped him break into wrestling and has always been a real friend to him.

Outside Clothing: Black jeans, black leather pants, blood red shirts, band shirts. Gold chain with white gold an diamond cross. Black boots, with sliver trim. Formal wear is as the situation calls for.

Face or Heel: Heel.

Style : Brawler, Lucha Libera

Signatures: Release German Suplex, basement drop kick. Flying clothesline. Sunset flip power bomb, Snap Suplex. Apron knee drop. Flying upper cut. Pile driver threw a table. Back breaker. Apron Snap Suplex.

Finishers: Pop Up power bomb. Brainbuster. Rack Bomb. Bloodly Sunday DDT off the top rope. Neck breaker off the top rope. Snap Suplex off the top rope. Buckle bomb followed up by power bomb into apron then a ddt.

Bio: Grew up in Houston with middle class parents. Who tried to make sure he grew up to be a good man. They did however didn't like his passion for Lucha at all. They wanted him to be nearly anything else, except for a criminal. Was always butting heads with his parents over sports. Especial wrestling and his watching of it. Had to keep that on the down low. Like most teenagers try to hide p***. Had a falling out over it at age 22 and hasn't spoken to them since. Once they learned he'd actual joined the TripleA school. Instead of going back to Texas State Collage. He'd finished up his degree in media arts and business. Then decided he wanted to get into wrestling. This lead to the falling out. He's not looked back since. Meet Traci while in Mexico and the two became close. She looked out for Nicolas and made sure he was treated right. Has ties with nearly all of Traci's known associates and a few of her private friends. Has bit of a crush on Katherine Quackenbush, but is irony too shy to ask her out.

Other Accomplishments?: Former Three time IWGP IC champion. Former CMMLL Heavy weight champion. Former TripleA trios champion with Traci and Katherine Quackenbush. Former TripleA heavy weight champion. Two time ROH heavy weight champion. Former PWG tag team champion with Traci. Former Chikara Pro tag team champion with Katherine Quackenbush.

asic Information  
Name-Justin Smith  
D.O.B-April 25 1995  
Age-23  
Gender-male  
Hometown-Las  
Sexuality-Straight  
Marital Status-single

Basic Wrestling Information  
Current Company Signed To-ROH NJPW CZW PWG  
Former Companies Signed To-  
Alignment-Chaotic Neutral (leans more towards chaotic good)  
Position-tweener (main eventer)  
Billed Name-Justin Danger  
Billed From-Las Vegas Nevada  
Billed Height-6'6  
Billed Weight-245  
Nickname:The God of Chaos, Demon Wolf, King of The Indies

Manager-Doesn't have one

Current Gimmick-He's a guy who loves to fight Make References about anime and video games Drinking Alcohol and if you wrong him in anyway he will do everything in his power to end you

Former Gimmick(s)-Deranged Demon/God (if he takes a "serious injured he goes back to it)

Current Theme Song-Happiness by three days grace

Former Theme Song(s)-f*** the world by three days grace, The devil in I Slipknot (Demon/God gimmick)  
Current Stable-none but willing to join one  
Current Tag Team-none bit willing to join one

Move Set Information  
Signiture Moves-:Danger Stomp (Curb Stomp) Springboard cutter,One Winged Angel,Knee of Chaos(V-Trigger)  
Finishing Moves-J.I.D (RKO),Danger Bomb (Gory Bomb into sit out facebuster  
Ultimate Finisher:Chao's Abyss ( Burning Hammer)

Favourite/Commonly Used Moves-  
step-up enziguri  
Pop-up powerbomb  
Pheniox splash  
Phenonal forearm  
Spear  
Roundhouse kick  
GTS  
Chaos Lariat(Dean Ambrose rebound lariat)  
Superkick  
Killing Curse( seth rollins avada kedavra)  
Package Piledriver  
Rings Of Saturn

Achievements  
4 Time NEVER Open weight Champion  
3 time ROH champion  
3 time WCPW champion  
2 time NJPW world champion  
2 time NWJP tag champion  
1 time ROH tag champion  
3 time CZW world heavyweight Champion  
1 time IWGP Intercontinental champion.  
1 time NWA World champion (in the Finnish circuit).  
1 time Lucha Underground champion.  
1 time CMLL World Middleweight champion.  
1 time UEAW European Heavyweight champion. 1 time NSW champion.  
1 time FCF champion.  
2 time PWG champion  
One Six Star Match with Kenny Omega  
Five Star Matches With Will Ospeay Marty Scurll,Kushida,Okada,EC3,Drew Galloway,and Sami Callihan

Name: Bobby Gamer  
Billed from: Mushroom Kingdom  
Appearance: A slightly chubby (like Kevin Owens) wrestler wearing costumes and masks themed after video game stuff or characters.  
Signature moves: Sonic Boom (slap to the ears), Walking Side Slam (sometimes Backbreaker), DDT, Gory Facebuster (sometimes Neckbreaker), Bicycle Kick, Spinning Sitout Powerbomb, Suicide Dive, Top Con Hilo, Swinging Backbreaker, Punch-Out! (a strong punch to the face), Mario Stomp (Double Foot Stomp to an opponent's back), Pac-Man Bite (biting his opponent's forehead).  
Finishers: Game Genie (Musclebuster), Game Over (Lifting Reverse DDT into a Piledriver)

Name: Jimmy Joystick  
Billed from: Mushroom Kingdom  
Appearance: A slender pale guy with blonde hair wearing pants themed after video games.  
Signature moves: Star Fox (Missile Dropkick), Deadlift Vertical Suplex, Standing Moonsault, Suicide Dive, Top Con Hilo, Springboard Crossbody, Rope-aided Tornado DDT, reversing a suplex into a Stunner  
Finishers: Angry Bird Splash (Frog Splash), Spyro's Charge (Spear)

Name: Video Man  
Billed from: Mushroom Kingdom  
Appearance: Like Sami Zayn during his time as El Generico but with video game themed attires  
Signature moves: Crash Spin (Blue Thunder Bomb), Top con Hilo, Suicide Dive, Running Tornado DDT from between the turnbuckles on the outside floor, Diving Moonsault (to either a down or standing opponent), Sleeper Hold, Diving Hurricanrana  
Finishers: Tri-Force Choke (Triangle Choke), B-1 (Helluva Kick)

Together, they form the trio named "The Arcaders".

Tag team finisher: Fatality! (Bobby holds the opponent in a Gory position, jimmy climbs the top turnbuckle and catches said opponent with a Diving Cutter)

Name: Bagwell McBeef  
Billed from: Denver, Colorado  
Appearance: A big fat guy (like Dave Mastiff) wearing a blue attire with fast food chains logo stampers. He enters with a blue jacket which he removes before his matches.  
Signature moves: European Uppercut, Running Elbow Drop, Corner Running European Uppercut, Body Slam followed by a Running Splash, Scoop Powerslam, Snap suplex, Body Avalanche (sometimes to multiple people at once), Bridging German Suplex, Superplex, Powerbomb, Dropkick (since he's big, they are very devastating), Pop-up Powerbomb.  
Finisher: Meatball (Canonball to an opponent sitting in the corner)

Name: Brick Wall  
Billed from: San Francisco  
Appearance: A fat guy wearing an outfit with a brick wall design and a big, brown beard.  
Signature moves: Lariat, German Suplex (sometimes from the second rope to an opponent on the apron), Overhead Belly-to-belly Suplex, DDT (as an irish whip Counter), Gorilla Press, Giant Swing (like Cesaro until the opponents is down).  
Finisher: Brcik Elbow Smash (Spinning Elbow Smash)

Their team name is Heavy Wall.

Team finishers: Avalanche (Brick Wall holds the opponent in a Powerslam position and drops down at the same time Bagwell applies a DDT).

Tag Team/Faction Application

Team Name (Optional): Monarchy

Members : Freddy Escobar (Leader), King Caesar, DJ Kingston, Natalia Rodriguez and Dylan Torres

Team Entrance Theme (Optional): Princes of the Universe-Queen. In singles matches, or when appearing alone, they use their own themes.

Team Finisher(s): Kingdom Killer (Magic Killer-can be done by any two members of the team)

King's Landing (Dylan/Caesar sits on the top turnbuckle, as Freddy/DJ performs a hurracarana on him, and Dylan/Caesar uses the momentum to perform a 450 Splash)

Royal Execution (Kingston,Torres, and Caesar lift the opponent up for a triple powerbomb, and as the opponent goes down, Escobar applies a neckbreaker)

Iron Maiden (Sharpshooter (Escobar)/ Crossface (Caesar))

Guillotine (Electric Chair (Torres)/ Diving Cutter (Kingston)

Name- Chris Blake  
D.O.B- November 5, 1993  
Age- 24  
Gender- Male  
Hometown- Memphis  
Sexuality- Heterosexual  
Marital status- Single  
Current Companies Signed to- ICW, SSW, UCW, FXW, GWE, TDW, UWA, WWL, WWG.  
Former Companies signed to- WCPW, PROGRESS, CZW, Impact, NXT, Lucha Underground, NJPW  
Alignment- Tweener  
Position- Singles, Main Event  
Billed Name- Chris Wolf  
Billed From- Sin City  
Billed Height- 6'2"  
Billed Weight- 205 lbs.  
Current Gimmick- Hunter who will do anything to take down his prey.  
Former Gimmicks- Psychopath, War Monger, Punisher, Wolf God.  
Current Theme- Killer In the Mirror by Set it Off  
Former Themes- Wolf In Sheep's Clothing By Set It Off, Prey By Hollywood Undead, Enemy in Me by Marwood's Fall, The Hunter by Adam Jensen  
Signature Moves-Wolf Bite (CLaymore Kick.)  
Finishing Move- Wolf in Sheep's Clothing (Inverted F5 into a Scorpion Death Drop)  
Favorite/ Commonly Used Moves- German Suplex,  
Moonsault  
Powerbomb,  
Superkick  
DDT  
Running knee  
Senton over the top rope  
Around the World Dropkick (Runs between the corner ropes, grabs the post, swings around back through the ropes, and hits a dropkick.)  
achievements  
Longest reigning CZW champion in history (3 years)  
4x Impact world Champion  
2x NXT north American Champion  
WCPW Brass Knuckles Champion,  
3x ROH Champion,  
2x Lucha Underground Champion,  
Lucha Underground Trios Champion  
Gift Of the Gods Champion  
2x IWGP Heavyweight Champion  
3x IWGP Intercontinental Champion  
IWGP US champion  
NEVER Openweight Champion

Females:

Name: Heather Stackhouse

D.O.B: 4/5/1996

Age: 22

Gender: Female

Hometown: Orlando, Florida

Sexuality: Straight

Martial Status: Single

Current Comapny: WWG

Former Company: WWE

Alignment: Face

Position: Singles and Upper Midcarder

Billed Name: Heather Stackhouse

Billed From: Miami, Florida

Billed Height: 5'6

Billed Weight: 119

Gimmick: Persona and clothing based around thunderstorms

Theme Song: I Am Woman by Jordin Sparks

Signature Moves: Electric Slide (Sliding Reverse STO to an Kneeling opponent), Electric Web (Charlotte's Web), Electrical Disfusion (Bankrupt)

Finishing Moves: Storm Warning (Dark Matter), Thunderstorm Eruption (Bow Down to the Queen), Electric Weather (Banks Statement)

Favorite Moves: Multiple Legscissor Facebusters followed into a Figure-Four Neckscissors Submission

Double Rolling German Suplex followed by a Bridging German Suplex

Fujiwara Armbar

Kneeling Inverted Kneebar

Thesz Press followed by multiple Punches followed by a Double Foot Stomp

Jumping Side Kick

Wrist-Clutch Inverted DDT

 **Basic Information**  
Name- Schuyler Toman  
D.O.B- 1/26/2002  
Age- 16  
Gender- Female  
Hometown- Houston, Texas  
Sexuality- Straight  
Marital Status- Married

 **Basic Wrestling Information**  
Current Company Signed To- WWG  
Former Companies Signed To- WWE  
Alignment- Heel  
Position- Singles and upper midcarder  
Billed Name- Schuyler Toman  
Billed From- Newark, New Jersey  
Billed Height- 5'5  
Billed Weight- 123

 **Gimmick,Music,Manager & Stable/Tag Team Information**  
Manager-  
Current Gimmick- Female egotist who only wears red clothing  
Former Gimmick(s)-  
Current Theme Song- Unskinny Bop by Poison  
Former Theme Song(s)-  
Current Stable-  
Current Tag Team-

 **Move Set Information**  
Signature Moves- Red Tide (Jumping Spinning Sit-Out Facebuster)

Crimson Curve (Russian Legsweep Backbreaker)

Red-Plex (Bex-Plex)  
Finishing Moves- Schuyler Fever (Celtic Knot)

Schuyler Letter (Asuka Lock)

Bloody Disarmer (Dis-Arm-Her)  
Favorite/Commonly Used Moves- Running Corkscrew Neckbreaker

Somersault Arm Drag followed by a Running Somersault Cutter to a seated opponent

Backslide pin

Baseball Slide to an opponent on the outside

Multiple Rolling Leg Splits followed into a Heel Hook

Jumping Back Elbow Smash off the apron

Double Knee Armbreaker

 **Achievements**

 **WWE NXT Women's Champion**

 **2x WWE Raw Women's Champion**

 **Basic Information**  
Name- Barbara Milian  
D.O.B- 6/15/1999  
Age- 19  
Gender- Female  
Hometown- New York City, New York  
Sexuality- Straight  
Marital Status- Single

 **Basic Wrestling Information**  
Current Company Signed To- WWG  
Former Companies Signed To- WWE  
Alignment- Face  
Position- Singles and Upper midCarder  
Billed Name- Barbara Milian  
Billed From- The City That Never Sleeps  
Billed Height- 5'6  
Billed Weight- 124

 **Gimmick,Music,Manager & Stable/Tag Team Information**  
Manager-  
Current Gimmick- Tough talking girl from the streets of New York  
Former Gimmick(s)-  
Current Theme Song- Super Bass by Nicki Minaj  
Former Theme Song(s)-  
Current Stable-  
Current Tag Team-

 **Move Set Information**  
Signature Moves- Big Apple Flash (Slingshot Kneeling Sunset Flip Powerbomb)

New Yorkcanrana (Bayleycanrana)

New York Kick (Seoul Kick)  
Finishing Moves- Barbara's Comet (Five-Star Frog Splash)

Barbara to Belly (Bayley to Belly)

SkyMil (SkyYim)  
Favorite/Commonly Used Moves- Running Dropkick to an opponent seated in the corner

Pendulum Backbreaker followed by multiple Elbow Strikes to the chest

Superkick

Fujiwara Armbar

Cloverleaf followed into a Stinger Splash

Over the Top Rope Crossbody

 **Achievements**

 **WWE NXT's Women's Champion**

 **WWE RAW Women's Champion**

 **Basic Information**  
Name- Faith Cha  
D.O.B- 4/16/1999  
Age- 19  
Gender- Female  
Hometown- Atlanta, Georgia  
Sexuality- Straight  
Marital Status- Single

 **Basic Wrestling Information**  
Current Company Signed To- WWG  
Former Companies Signed To- WWN, TNA, SHIMMER, WWE  
Alignment- Heel  
Position- Upper Midcarder  
Billed Name- Faith Cha  
Billed From- Tampa, Florida  
Billed Height- 5'7  
Billed Weight- 118

 **Gimmick,Music,Manager & Stable/Tag Team Information**  
Manager-  
Current Gimmick- Arrogant female wrestler who was once a well known adult film actress  
Former Gimmick(s)- A Creepy sinister doll, Energetic Korean American diva who likes to go to the extreme, Anti-Authority rebelious Diva  
Current Theme Song- Touch me (I want your Body) by Samantha Fox  
Former Theme Song(s)- Doll Parts by Hole, Tokyo Drift (Fast & Furious) by Teriyaki Boyz, No Vaseline by Ice Cube, Fuck the Police by N.W.A  
Current Stable-  
Current Tag Team-

 **Move Set Information**  
Signature Moves- Pleasure Center (Hair Pull Sit-Out Facebuster)

Pornstar Clutch (Pin-Up Strong)

Cha-Rana (Mysterio-Rana)  
Finishing Moves- Triple X-Press (Code of Silence)

Sexy by Nature (Nattie by Nature)

Porno Crash (Air Raid Crash)  
Favorite/Commonly Used Moves- Sinkface followed by a dropkick to an opponent seated in the corner

Running Hip Attack to an opponent seated in the corner

Jumping Leg Lariat off the apron

Running Jumping Kneedrop followed by a Running Frog Splash

Inverted Falling Powerslam

Running Powerslam followed into a Bridging Reverse Chinlock

Springboard Tilt-a-Whirl Armdrag

 **Achievements Impact Knockouts Champion**

 **Basic Information**  
Name- Eleanor Avery  
D.O.B- 11/5/1997  
Age- 20  
Gender- Female  
Hometown- Colorado Springs, Colorado  
Sexuality- Straight  
Marital Status- Single

 **Basic Wrestling Information**  
Current Company Signed To- WWG  
Former Companies Signed To- AAW, TNA, SHINE  
Alignment- Face  
Position- Upper Midcarder  
Billed Name- Eleanor Avery  
Billed From- Denver, Colorado  
Billed Height- 5'8  
Billed Weight- 185

 **Gimmick,Music,Manager & Stable/Tag Team Information**  
Manager-  
Current Gimmick- Incredibly powerful former female bodybuilder who now wrestles  
Former Gimmick(s)- Powerful Arrogant bodybuilder who is known for being an obnoxious douchebag to smaller females  
Current Theme Song- Simon Says by Drain Sth  
Former Theme Song(s)- I'm So Sick by Flyleaf, Did It On'em by Nicki Minaj,  
Current Stable-  
Current Tag Team-

 **Move Set Information**  
Signature Moves- Barbell Breaker (Tilt-A-Whirl followed into a Sit-Out Front Powerslam)

Avery Poor Choice (STO Slam to an oncoming opponent)

Discuss from Denver (Discuss from Detroit)  
Finishing Moves- Muscle Rupture (Graduation)

Total Small Package (Paquete Total)

Muscle Cutter (AK47)  
Favorite/Commonly Used Moves- Delayed Gorilla Press Slam

Elevated Full Nelson followed into a Bridging German Suplex

Bridging Straightjacket Suplex

Side Bearhug

Fireman's Carry Flapjack dropped into a Stun-Gun

Leaping Full Body Gullotine

Sit-Out Side Slam Spinebuster

 **Achievements TNA Knockouts Champion**

 **SHINE Champion**

 **Basic Information**  
Name- Tonya Jacklin  
D.O.B- 11/3/1995  
Age- 22  
Gender- Female  
Hometown- Philadelphia ,Pennsylvania  
Sexuality- Straight  
Marital Status- Single

 **Basic Wrestling Information**  
Current Company Signed To- WWG  
Former Companies Signed To- SHIMMER, STARDOM  
Alignment- Tweener (Mostly Face)  
Position- Lower Midcarder  
Billed Name- Tonya Jacklin  
Billed From- Hartford, Connecticut  
Billed Height- 5'7  
Billed Weight- 156

 **Gimmick,Music,Manager & Stable/Tag Team Information**  
Manager-  
Current Gimmick- Strong female who was once a bouncer  
Former Gimmick(s)- A heroine female who claims that she will run the town against heel wrestlers  
Current Theme Song- Bad Girls by M.I.A  
Former Theme Song(s)- Run This Town [Versus Remix],  
Current Stable-  
Current Tag Team-

 **Move Set Information**  
Signature Moves- Jacklin to Last (Standing Moonsault)

Flying Arrow (Flaming Arrow)

Lay it Tonya (Pendulum Backbreaker followed by a Spinning Sidewalk Slam)  
Finishing Moves- Jacklin to Black (110th Street Slam)

Jacklin Hardened (Desert Eagle)

Tonya Valley Driver (Beth Valley Driver)  
Favorite/Commonly Used Moves- Lotus Lock

Cut-Throat Hold followed by multiple Forearm Clubs to the back

Bridging Full Nelson Suplex

Schoolgirl followed into a Deadlift Sit-Out Powerbomb

Delayed Vertical Suplex Powerslam

Inverted Suplex Slam onto the apron

Folding Powerbomb followed into a Low-Angle Sharpshooter

 **Achievements**

 **SHIMMMER Champion**

 **Heart of SHIMMER Champion**

 **Basic Information**  
Name- Daisy Stallybrass  
D.O.B- 6/27/2000  
Age- 18  
Gender- Female  
Hometown- Raleigh, North Carolina  
Sexuality- Straight  
Marital Status- Single

 **Basic Wrestling Information**  
Current Company Signed To- WWG  
Former Companies Signed To- CHIKARA, WWE, STARDOM  
Alignment- Face  
Position- Upper Midcarder  
Billed Name- Daisy Stallybrass  
Billed From- Charlotte, North Carolina  
Billed Height- 5'7  
Billed Weight- 130

 **Gimmick,Music,Manager & Stable/Tag Team Information**  
Manager-  
Current Gimmick- Woman who adheres to the straightedge lifestyle  
Former Gimmick(s)- Upbeat and hard hitting brawler from Charlotte  
Current Theme Song- You Want In, I Want Out by Joan Jett  
Former Theme Song(s)- Cochise by Audioslave,  
Current Stable-  
Current Tag Team-

 **Move Set Information**  
Signature Moves- Straightedge Razor (Running Spinning Sit-Out Facebuster)

DDTOX (Jumping DDT followed into a Armtrap Front Facelock with Bodyscissors)

Drug Takeaway (Coast to Coast)  
Finishing Moves- Hot and Heavy (Pliers)

Straightedge of Insanity (Climax)

Straightedge Slam (Skyward Suplex)  
Favorite/Commonly Used Moves- Handspring Spinning Heel Kick

Running Double Foot Stomp to a kneeling opponent

Standing Hammerlock/Chickenwing Combination

Kip-UP followed into a Hurricarana

Tilt-a-Whirl Corkscrew Armdrag followed into a Cross Armbreaker

Slingshot Springboard Corkscrew Corssbody

Running Knee Lift

 **Achievements**

 **CHIKARA Grand Champion**

 **Basic Information**  
Name- Liana Beacham  
D.O.B- 1/9/2001  
Age- 17  
Gender- Female  
Hometown- Charleston, South Carolina  
Sexuality- Straight  
Marital Status- Single

 **Basic Wrestling Information**  
Current Company Signed To- WWG  
Former Companies Signed To- CHIKARA and WWE  
Alignment- Tweener (Mostly Face  
Position- Lower Midcarder  
Billed Name- Liana Beacham  
Billed From- Philadelphia, Pennsylvania  
Billed Height- 5'5  
Billed Weight- 118

 **Gimmick,Music,Manager & Stable/Tag Team Information**  
Manager-  
Current Gimmick- Charismatic high-flying woman who performs many risk taking aerial moves  
Former Gimmick(s)- Arrogant female who is known for having a bad reputation with wrestlers backstage and in the ring  
Current Theme Song- Larger Than Life by The Backstreet Boys  
Former Theme Song(s)- Bad Reputation by Joan Jett,  
Current Stable-  
Current Tag Team-

 **Move Set Information**  
Signature Moves- Liana-Sault (Side Kick followed by a Top Rope Springboard Moonsault)

Liana Choke (Cherry Choke)

Lianatamer (Liontamer)  
Finishing Moves- Liana' On The Edge (Total Sextascy)

Liana Drop (Allie Drop)

Liana Crosser (Roll the Dice)  
Favorite/Commonly Used Moves- Wheelbarrow Bodyscissors followed into a DDT

Running Crossbody to a seated opponent

Rounding Moonsault

Sharpshooter

Jumping Single Arm DDT followed into an Armtrap Crossface

Slingshot Springboard Diving Forearm Smash

Wrist-Lock with Neckscissors

 **Achievements**

 **CHIKARA Young Lions Cup Champion**

 **Basic Information**  
Name- Ebony Graeme  
D.O.B- 8/17/1992  
Age- 26  
Gender- Female  
Hometown- Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania  
Sexuality- Straight  
Marital Status- Single

 **Basic Wrestling Information**  
Current Company Signed To- WWG  
Former Companies Signed To- SHIMMER, Lucha Underground, AWS  
Alignment- Tweener (Mostly Heel)  
Position- Lower Midcarder  
Billed Name- Ebony Graeme  
Billed From- Boston, Massachusetts  
Billed Height- 5'5  
Billed Weight- 126

 **Gimmick,Music,Manager & Stable/Tag Team Information**  
Manager-  
Current Gimmick- Gothic looking female who supposedly uses witchcraft  
Former Gimmick(s)-  
Current Theme Song- Going Under by Evanescene  
Former Theme Song(s)-  
Current Stable-  
Current Tag Team-

 **Move Set Information**  
Signature Moves- Coven Every Minute Of It (Low-Angle Knee Clutch Sharpshooter)

Broom Ride (Diving Seated Senton to a seated opponent)

Cauldron Clutch (Wrist-Clutch Cobra Clutch with Bodyscissors)  
Finishing Moves- Witching Hour (Killswitch)

Newtrana (Alligator Clutch)

Eye Of Newt (Mrs. Garga-No Escape  
Favorite/Commonly Used Moves- Double Wrist-Lock followed by multiple Chest Stomps

Bridging Hammerlock Armbar

Pumphandle Fallaway Slam off the apron

Hanging Figure-Four Neckscissors

Tilt-A-Whirl Armdrag Takedown

Running Double Knee Strike to a cornered opponent

Single Underhook Legdrop Bulldog

 **Achievements AWS Women's Champion**

 **SHIMMER Champion**

 **Basic Information**  
Name- Joan Savea Faas  
D.O.B- 5/29/1994  
Age- 24  
Gender- Female  
Hometown- New Orleans, Louisiana  
Sexuality- Straight  
Marital Status- Single

 **Basic Wrestling Information**  
Current Company Signed To- WWG  
Former Companies Signed To- WWE  
Alignment- Heel  
Position- Upper Midcarder  
Billed Name- Joan Faas  
Billed From- St. Louis, Missouri  
Billed Height- 6'3  
Billed Weight- 142

 **Gimmick,Music,Manager & Stable/Tag Team Information**  
Manager-  
Current Gimmick- Powerful and very tall female wrestler  
Former Gimmick(s)-  
Current Theme Song- Blow by Ke$ha  
Former Theme Song(s)-  
Current Stable-  
Current Tag Team-

 **Move Set Information**  
Signature Moves- Faas Heel (Running Arched Big Boot to an oncoming opponent)

Chokeslam transitioned into a two hand sit-out chokebomb

Giantess Around You (Deadly Night Shade)  
Finishing Moves- Height Crime (G-Grip)

Giant Bomb (Powerbomb transtioned into a cutter a.k.a Grimes Cutter)

Giant-can-rana (Hedi-can-rana)  
Favorite/Commonly Used Moves-

Delayed High-Angle Fisherman Suplex

Chokeslam

Frankensteiner to an opponent seated on the top rope

Multiple Short-Arm Clotheslines followed by a Short-Arm Spinning Side Slam

Elevated Boston Crab

Elevated Leglock Cloverleaf

Gorilla Press lifted and thrown over the top rope

 **Achievements**

 **WWE Raw Women's Champion**

 **Basic Information**  
Name- Wendy Nance  
D.O.B- 5/22/1998  
Age- 20  
Gender- Female  
Hometown- Montreal, Canada  
Sexuality- Straight  
Marital Status- Single

 **Basic Wrestling Information**  
Current Company Signed To- WWG  
Former Companies Signed To- BELIEVE, STARDOM, PW 2.0  
Alignment- Heel  
Position- Upper midcarder  
Billed Name- Wendy Nance  
Billed From- Milwaukee, Wisconsin  
Billed Height- 5'5  
Billed Weight- 128

 **Gimmick,Music,Manager & Stable/Tag Team Information**  
Manager-  
Current Gimmick- Obnoxious broad who constantly chugs cans of beer  
Former Gimmick(s)-  
Current Theme Song- I Wish You Were A Beer by Cycle Sluts From Hell  
Former Theme Song(s)-  
Current Stable-  
Current Tag Team-

 **Move Set Information**  
Signature Moves- Rock Gut (Double Chickenwing Double Knee Gutbuster)

Mudhole Stomp

Beer Buster (Bronco Musher)  
Finishing Moves- Miller Lite's Out (Crash Stole This)

Beer Stunner (Stone Cold Stunner)

Beer Cutter (Bam)  
Favorite/Commonly Used Moves- Thez Press followed by Multiple Punches and Headbutts

Triangle Choke

Running Low-Angle Big Boot to an opponent seated in the corner

Suicide Dive

Russian Legsweep followed into a Guillotine Choke

Sheerdrop Brainbuster onto the apron

Snap Hammerlock Suplex into the turnbuckles

 **Achievements PW 2.0 Women's Champion**

Basic Information

Name- Angelina Graves.  
D.O.B- 8/10/1990.  
Age- 30.  
Gender- Female.  
Hometown- Macon, Georgia.  
Sexuality- Straight.  
Marital Status- Single.

Basic Wrestling Information

Current Company Signed To- Impact Wrestling.  
Former Companies Signed To- ROH.  
Alignment- Face.  
Position- Singles.  
Billed Name- Angel Graves.  
Billed From- Atlanta, Georgia.  
Billed Height- 7'4. (Her actual height is 7'2)  
Billed Weight- 250lbs. (Her actual weight is 230)

(Despite her height, Angelina has an ample figure with some muscle on her, blue eyes, slightly pale skin, shoulder length black hair and angular facial features.)

Gimmick,Music,Manager & Stable/Tag Team Information

Manager- None.  
Current Gimmick- A Giantress.  
Former Gimmick(s)- None.  
Current Theme Song- When the Seasons change by FFDP.  
Former Theme Song(s)- None.  
Current Stable- Not part of a stable.  
Current Tag Team- Not part of a Tag Team.

Move Set Information

Signiture Moves- Samoan Drop, drop kick, Big Boot, Bearhug, Shoulder Block, Military Press Lift, Vertical Suplex, Fishermen suplex and Scoop Slam.  
Finishing Moves- Chokeslam, Tombstone Piledriver.  
Favourite/Commonly Used Moves- Sitdown Powerbomb.

Achievements  
5 x Woman's Champ in Impact.

Basic Information  
Name- Sandra Noblesse.  
D.O.B- 4/13/1988.  
Age- 28.  
Gender- Female.  
Hometown- Maryville, Tennessee.  
Sexuality- Straight.  
Marital Status- Married.

Basic Wrestling Information  
Current Company Signed To- WWE.  
Former Companies Signed To- ROH.  
Alignment- Heel.  
Position- Singles.  
Billed Name- Sandra Noble.  
Billed From- Nashville, Tennessee.  
Billed Height- 5'10.  
Billed Weight- 132lbs.

(Sandra has a lean, but busty figure, blonde hair with pink highlights, and green eyes. Her attire is like Velvet Sky's. Her casual wear is black shirt, black leather pants, and high heels)

Gimmick,Music,Manager & Stable/Tag Team Information  
Manager- Derek Noble.  
Current Gimmick- She acts pretty much, like Velvet Sky did in the Beautiful People.  
Former Gimmick(s)- None.  
Current Theme Song- Rebirthing by Skillet.  
Former Theme Song(s)- None.  
Current Stable- The Nobles.  
Current Tag Team- None.

Move Set Information  
Signiture Moves- Suplex, DDT, Dropkick, Heel Kick, Scoop Slam, Neckbreaker, Diving Moonsault, Discus Clothesline, and Snapmare.  
Finishing Moves- Crossface, Spinebuster.  
Favourite/Commonly Used Moves- Super Suplex from the turnbuckle.

Achievements  
1 x WWE Woman's Champ.

Basic Information  
Name- Calista Harris.  
D.O.B- 9/6/93.  
Age- 25.  
Gender- Female.  
Hometown- Miami, Florida.  
Sexuality- Straight.  
Marital Status- Single.

Basic Wrestling Information  
Current Company Signed To- WWE.  
Former Companies Signed To- Impact Wrestling.  
Alignment- Heel.  
Position- Singles.  
Billed Name- Cally Harris.  
Billed From- Tampa, Florida.  
Billed Height- 6'8.  
Billed Weight- 225lbs.

(Calista has a lean, but muscular figure with wide hips, a good tan, brown eyes and dark brown hair tied in a ponytail. Her attire is similar to Awesome Kong's.

Gimmick,Music,Manager & Stable/Tag Team Information  
Manager- None.  
Current Gimmick- Something similar to Awesome Kong.  
Former Gimmick(s)- None.  
Current Theme Song- Angels Fall by Breaking Benjamin.  
Former Theme Song(s)- None.  
Current Stable- None.  
Current Tag Team- None.

Move Set Information  
Signiture Moves- Suplex, Scoop Slam, Powerslam, Spear, Bearhug, Kip up, Dropkick, Gorilla Press Lift, Diving Spear, Spinebuster, and Clothesline.  
Finishing Moves- Implant Buster, Last Call.  
Favourite/Commonly Used Moves- Diving Clothesline.

Achievements  
None.

5Ring Name: Natalia Rodriguez

Nickname (optional): "La Chica Fuego" (The Fiery Girl in Spanish.), Monarchy's Princess

Gender: Female

Age: 25

Hometown: El Paso, Texas

Height: 5'4

Weight: 120 lbs

Look: Mexican-American female with dyed red hair hair, a lean and petite build, green eyes.

Ring Attire: Black tights with a fire design, and a crop top.

Entrance Attire: A red hooded jacket, and aviator sunglasses with red-tinted lenses.

Backstage/Promo Attire (optional): Jeans, converse sneakers, and a rock band t-shirt

Alignment: Heel

Personality: She used to be a proud, cheerful baby face, but now she is a deceiving and conniving heel with a fiery temper. She is dating DJ Kingston.

Wrestling Style (Technical, Brawler, Powerhouse, H***, Strong Style, Dirty, High Flyer, or Showman) (Max of 2): Lucha Libre, Showman

Signature (Max of 3): Fuego Special (Leg Trap Sunset Flip Powerbomb), La Mistica (Tilt-a-whirl headscissors transitioned into a Fujiwara armbar), Flaming Wizard (Shining Wizard) Ring of Fire (Tornado DDT), Flame Cutter (Handspring Cutter)

Finisher (Max of 3): Firecracker (Backstabber), Firebird Splash (Phoenix Splash), Corona (Front Flip DDT)

Entrance Theme: I Burn (Remix)-Jeff and Casey Lee Williams

Entrance (be detailed): Pillars of fire explode from the stage as Nattie appears on the stage before walking to the ring, taunting the fans as she does so. She teases flipping over the ropes before scoffing and getting inside.

Background & Accomplishments:

1x Gift of the Gods Champion

3x Lucha Underground Trios Champion with Ivellise and Sexy Star.

Extra: is dating DJ Kingston

ring name: Katie Striker  
age: 34  
Gender: Female  
Height: 5'11  
Weight: 189lbs  
Weight class: Middle weight to Jr. heavy weight  
Billed from: Recida CA. Actual from Allen Town PA. Resides in Osaka Japan.  
Skin tone: Very pale.

Body shape: Slim and well toned. Very small like Ray Mysterio or Sexy Star. Large bust of 38D.

Hair color: Redish purple dyed. Normal look is redish brown.

Eye Color: Deep Blue high cheek bones. oval shaped face. long slender arms with long fingers. very pale but is healthy. elfish shaped ears just short of being pointed.

Trained by father Mike Quackenbush, Sara Del Ray, Hiroshi Tanahashi. Vampiro, Matt Striker and Ultra Mantis Black.

Preferred match type: Mulit person lucha matchs. Lucha rules tag matches. No dq singles matches. Falls count anywhere match. Ladder matches and anything in which she can leap off things.

Entrance Music: Dangerous By Def Leppord.

Taunt/Catchphrase: "Tranqulio. No rush, I'll end you as time dictates. I've been in the ring with Mil….. death him self. I fear no one. I'll be the last thing you ever see.

Preferred championships: Women's belt, tag titles, Jr. Heavy Weight title. Trios belts.

Close to Matt Striker, Sara Del Ray, EVIL, Tetsuya Naito, and Vampiro along with Melissa Santos. Keeps most people at distance until knows them better. Even then it takes a while. Good relations with family and trainers. Currently being stalked by Dario Cueto. Who doesn't know what slow down means. Is trying very hard to avoid him.

Only to have him keep showing up. Only time she's not scared is when she's in New Japan with her trainers Naito and EVIL. Family doesn't know she's being stalked. But Naito and EVIL do, they are looking into making that stop. Is actual attracted to Dario, but is turned off by the stalking.

Along with his possessive husband act. She thinks he's got just a very bad case of lust. An doesn't want any of that. Plus side has learned to cook at near professional level. Due to her fear of going out. Has also built own gym with in her home.

Bio: Got into wrestling at 23 and hasn't looked back since. Has had few real relationships. Chris Hero, Zack Saber Jr, and Fenix are all ex's. Dario doesn't know her and Fenix dated. This has been kept quite so that Fenix faces no backlash. Knows most of Chaos in passing and considers them alright. Chats a little with Kenny Omega when he's got time. Kenny is a very busy man and she understands that. Still it stings a bit as she rather likes him.

Tends to keep to herself, unless around friends. Few examples, Earlier mentioned relationships, most of the PWG locker room, Naito, EVIL, (yes that's the name of a NJ wrestler.) Fenix, Brian Cage Taylor, Chuck Taylor.

Title History: Former trios champion with Evie and Taya. Dario thought it would be fun to see two people who hate each other and unknown work together. It worked out for about a year.

Before Katherine bailed out, due to owner promoter stalker. Former champion for All Japan, Big Japan and DDT, promotions, did well in New Japan. Held gold in Mexico and USA as well. Tag belts, trios belts, singles belts. Won many a tournament. Was in the G1 Climax three years in a row.

Was under a mask an wore gear that hid the fact she was a woman. Until the last one in which she took off her mask. At the end of her last match in the tournament. An proudly told the crowd I'm Los Ingrovanble de Japon. Along with thanking them for the merch sales. Lead to quite the talk after wards. Her record was pretty good that year with nine points. But she'd been eliminated anyway by math.

Also held the gift of the Gods title for about a week. Before Dario came up with an excuse to take it off her. As he did not want her in the ring against his brother. She wasn't pleased by this, and quietly slipped out one of the Aztec medallions.

An replaced it with a fake with Norse ruins on the back of it. This was just before she took off. Dario has yet to notice, but strange things have going on. Since the Norse Gods have decided to take this as a chance to play. As they are not happy about the power play the Aztec gods are trying to pull. They are very unhappy and have been quietly gifting Katherine with different abilities. To counter what the Aztec gods have been doing.

She's noticed that she's got better strength, speed, and can take a lot of damage before she feels it. Also has noticed her other senses are sharper. From her normal ones to her super natural ones. Has some healing abilities on tap as well.

Paid Def Leppard twice to play the Temple. The first time was due to the fact she was upset she was going to miss them in concert. Due to the fact she had to head to Japan. So she get a meeting with Joe Eliot and the band. It was not easy, by any means but she managed it. With ninja skills, luck and some flirting. Miss Quackenbush finalized a deal for them to play. The crowd went freaking crazy. As they played a two hour blistering concert with a great deal of passion.

That had the crowd captivated and the workers impressed. Along with everyone else in the Temple that night. The band for there part had a great time. It had been a while since they had played for a such a loud crowd. They had thanked the crowd, along with Miss Quackenbush. Letting be known just who had brought them in. This lead to a great deal press for the Temple. Something Dario both liked, yet found annoying as he had to deal with reporters. Thankful no one dug too deep, or if they did they vanished.

Ring Entrance: Lights go off blue spot light hits the entrance. Followed by white smoke swirling all around. strange colored balls of light buzz around for a minute then vanish. Music hits. then she comes out. She raises her hands causing a stream of blue energy to fly off into the crowd.

Entrance Attire: Comes out dressed in long midnight blue pagan cape. Along with Black mask with gold eleven style pattern on it. With blue and silver leathers off the right eye of the mask. Also removes large gold blue stoned pendant  
Personality: Caring with an easy going care free feel. Reliable and thinks of others. Quirky and odd sense of humor, very gemini devil may care. Likes making puns, and good one liners. Has started to be come very paranoid. An doesn't go out alone if can be helped. Does not drink at all any more unless with Tensuya Naito and EVIL.  
Gimmick: witch with a silly streak. In the style of Chikara Pro also very heelish and throws out puns. An plays mind games with foes. Very smart about it.  
Signatures: Shooting Star Press, Basement drop kick, Somersault Senton, German Suplex Dragon Suplex, Spider suplex from the top rope. Springboard Tornado ddt, lucha arm drag, double wrist lock, Palm Strike, Tiger Driver, Quckendriver4.  
Finishers: Stardust Press, Phoenix Star Press. Muta Lock. Hanging neck breaker from the middle rope. Followed up by a basement drop kick to the face. Lighting Lock Beta. (see top moves of Mike Quackenbush.)  
Wrestling Style: Japanese Jr Lucha Libera mix. also skilled in shoot submission style wrestling.  
face or heel: Heel or Face Can do both. What ever works for you.  
manger body guard: Vampiro or Matt Striker

Real name: Traci Rosea Mendoza  
Ring name: Traci Star  
nick name: Shinning Star  
gender: female  
age:26  
home town: Mexico City also billed from Mexico City.  
height: 5'10  
weight:185lbs  
weight class jr heavy weight  
look: amber colored eyes with thick black hair. light olive colored skin. high cheek bones. looks a lot like lucha undergrounds Catrina. only with a white streak down the center of her head.

Ring Attire: full body one piece black leather with red accents up the side. Ring entrance attire: wears head dress and cape in the style of Mil Muertes.

Back stage clothing is a lot like Catrina except she wears black and silvers colors. black jeans and blood red tops are also used.  
Allgnment: heel

Personality both on and off air: Is bat gone crazy. Obsessed with death and crushing her enemies. Who can be nearly anyone for nearly any reason. Sometimes she forgives them or forgets about them. Then moves on to other more important enemies. As she must always move forward against those in power. Has teamed with past enemies when common goals where the same.

However hates Dario Cueto. Wants to hurt Dario on a personal level. Is plotting against him when she can remember too. Has it in for nazis and bikers as she sees them as worthless fools. They are the scum of the world and unworthy of life. She also hates sexual offenders of all kinds. Once castrated a couple of rapists. Felt they had slipped threw the cracks. So Traci decided to make sure they paid for it.

Can be useful to allies when common goals are shared. Other wise is only interested in hanging out with fellow followers of the darkside. Enjoys graveyards, spokey places. Very hot Ramen, other spicy foods. Expensive sea food. Desserts of all kinds.

The Haunted Mansion at Disney World. An Orlando's other attractions, but don't tell anyone. That's her little secret. Also dispite her crazy likes cats and children. She also loves sweets. Will steal chocolate when ever she can. Enjoys custard and cakes, so long as there is chocolate or chocolate chips.

gimmick: She is living her "gimmick" one could say. Which is pretty much the same as Catrina and Mil. Except a bit more social. She's capable of making friends.

wrestling style: is lucha libera with brawler

Signatures: Suicide dive threw the ropes. Top role Somersault Senton, Reverse neck breaker, German Suplex, Spider Suplex.

Finishers: Springboard 450 from the ropes. Cross arm breaker. Rolling power bomb from the top rope.  
entrance theme: With In Temptations Truth Behind The Rose.  
entrance: lights go out blue smoke swirls out into the arena. music hits for about a minute then she appears in the center of the ring. or walks to the ring depends on her mood.

taunt: death comes for everyone!

Background: grew up in a zealotish Catholic family. Who disapproved of her nearly everything she did. Ran away at an early age. Found safety with strange shadowy parent figures who approved of her dreams and goals. They were both powerful and wealthy who treated her like there own. They were later murdered by rivals when she was twenty_one. after she started her lucha training at tripleA school.

Drove her bat s*** crazy ocd about death. This lead her to cross paths with Mil who took her under his wing for a long while. Catrina as well trained her. They told her that her parents killer was in fact Matanza Cueto under orders from Dario. This is a lie. It was rival drug runners who did the job. Mil and Catrina at first saw her as a pawn. Only for it to become more than they bargained for. As they actual like her now. Dario has no idea why she's out to get him.

He has been quietly looking into it. If he finds out it was Mil and Catrina who started this. He is likely to want them removed for it. Traci is also into men. Has a working thing with Brutus in ICW. Other wise she is single, as both of them simple use there partner ship there. As a means to scaring the s*** out of everyone. They both find this very amusing. Brutus has his own agenda and has been pondering heading to The Temple for some action.

Trained by: Got basics in the Triple A wrestling school. Also got training in the New Japan Dojo in LA. Along with training from Mil and Catrina. Has trained quietly in Chikara Wrestle Factory as well.

Relationships: Friends/Enemies with Katherine Quackenbush. No one knows about this. As the two have bonded over love of Disney and chocolate. Friends with Mil and Catrina. Well as much as one can be. Likes hanging out with other dark side wrestlers. Has ties with some of the sports more crazy people. Gets along well with them. Doesn't like Sara Lewis as Traci sees her as a moron. Who's going to get burned for her lack of knowledge.

Perferred Match type: No dq types, with falls out anywhere. I quit matches, matches in strange places. Think Broken Matt Hardy style. Also enjoys tag matches, in which weapons are legal.

Previous Wrestling Experience: Lucha Underground, Worked with Mil and Catrina. Has tons of violent matches there. Triple A has worked mulit person matches there off and on for since she went pro. Has been in Japan on a limited bases. Also wrestled in many of the West Coast Indies. An the south west indies as well.

Perferred Championships: Women's title, Trios titles, or tag titles. A cruiser weight title works just fine as well.

Side job: "Into death metal, and is trying to form a band. Also enjoys cooking an has a small catering business. That has gained attention for its interesting take on traditional Mexican and Spainish foods.

Ring Name: Elia Crossbones

Real Name: Maria Leon

Hometown: Mexico City

Billed from: Beyond the grave, and six dimensions down from the left.

Age: 25

Weight: 186lbs

Height: 5'11

Eye color: Dark green

Skin tone: White creamy color.

Nickname: Death's disciple. Dark wonder.

Appearance: Long black hair that goes down to her butt. Has sliver streaks in it and keeps it in a braid. Very thick like a MMA fighter but very bendable. Long arms and legs, with a tight core.

In-Ring Gear: Long black leather pants with gray and red symbols of death on them. Along with a tight fitting long sports bra type top that's blood red. With black swirls on it.

Gimmick: A silent agent of darkness, who does as it dictates. Slightly broken in the fact she's prone to rages. At the drop of the hat. Wears a black Cobra Moon Style mask.

Personality: A quite, follower who's a bit off her rocker. See's Traci as the ultimate leader, who is to be followed come what may. Enjoys dancing and completive video games. As its one of the few times she feels unconcerned by others. Enjoys cats and small children. Along with the occult. Along with doing complicated cooking projects. Loves working with rare ingredients. Its also very hard for her to trust anyone without a full investigation of them.

Face or Heel: Heel.

Style :Technical, Dirty, Lucha.

Signatures: Corner High knee, Knee drop from the top rope. Thrust kick to the chest. German Suplex with bridge. Diving knee strike. Pop up Power bomb. Double knee backbreaker. Flying cross arm breaker.

Finishers: Shining Triangle. Kinshasa. Diving Neck breaker. 450 splash. BrainBuster. Reverse Frankenstiner.

Brand: Juniors or Women's divison.

Bio: Had a strained up bring, as she had to be raised by her elderly grand parents. As her parents were crazy. As in arrested for very questionable things. Such as grave robbing, selling dead bodies, trying to raise some dead bodies.

Along with a host of other charges that left the local community in shock. Thus her up bring was not very normal. Her grandparents were also practicing witches. Very powerful, and gifted. They taught her a great deal about sprits, magic and fey. Thus she knows all the signs of activity along with where to go to visit Fey. Also learned how to cook from her grandparents. Is very talented and could be a pro if she wanted. Enjoys cooking a lot. Is known to bring her own catering to shows. Loves to trying to replicating dishes she's seen on shows like Shokugeki no Soma.

Theme: Paint It Black by Hidden Citizens remix from the Rolling Stones version.

Other Accomplishments?: Former two time tag team champion in PWG with Traci. Former Trios champion in CMMLL. Former TV heavy weight champion for ROH. Has won a couple of tournaments.

Name: Lanuola  
Billed from: The lands of Samoa  
Appearance: She's a pretty tall girl with tanned skin. She have long dark hair going to her shoulders and wears a black top and pants and boots. She have Samoan tattoos on her right arm and neck.  
Signature moves: Discuss Bicycle Kick, Spinning Heel Kick, Diving Crossbody (yes, despite her height, she's pretty aerial), Falcon Arrow Suplex, Curb Stomp (rarely used unless she's pushed to her extreme limits), Cross Powerbomb (sometimes on the apron), Springboard Swanton (she's very agile), Top con Hilo (sometimes above the steel pose), Argentine Neckbreaker  
Finishers: Chokeslam, Sleeper Hold

In terms of personality, the Arcaders are a bunch of goofs who like video games (a bit like the New Day, but without pancakes XD). For Heavy Wall, they are a bunch of fighters who work together because they get along well. Thought Brick Wall is more serious while Bagwell is more fun-loving. As for Lanuola, she can fight, but usually try to avoid trouble unless it's absolutely necessary. She comes from a great wrestling family and want to prove she's worth of her loved ones.

Hope you like them.

This is now our official WWG Roster you can still give me OC's but they will debut at a later time  
OC's are still available


	5. First Show part 1

_**First Show**_

 **(What About The Rest Of Us by Action Bronson and Joey Bada$$ feat. Rico Love)**

Here shows the WWG Arena with a capacity of 93,607 fans trying to see the first as it is live in the Los Angeles Memorial Colliseum, it shows as we have a Hispanic-American guy in a black t-shirt with the WWG logo on it with jeans and shoes, and a Caucasian guy wearing a black hoodie with black sweatpants and track sneakers. In the announce table.

"Welcome to our first show of WWG I'm Evelyn Expositio with me is Steve Drake" said by the Hispanic-American speaker as his name is Evelyn

"Thanks Evelyn and our first show involves having first round matches on the 4 championships we are deciding were we have a WWG World Championip, a WWG West Coast Championship, WWG Tag Team Championship, WWG Women's Championship. But first our general manager and owner is going to speak on the participants." said by Steve

"Ladies and Gentleman please welcome the general manager Dickon Ma" the said by the African-American announcer named Ethan Every who is in a Black Suit on.

 **(I'm Awesome by Spose)**

The fans cheer when a Chinese-American named Dickon Ma appears in wearing a white untailored suit and a baseball cap with the WWG logo on the front shown.

When Dickon arrives he decided to have the announcer to give him the mic

"Are you excited for our first show" Dickon says as the crowd cheers to this.

"We have a jam packed match as our matches are first round qualifiers for the 4 Championships we have, before I will show everyone who's qualify, I will show your our championships"

Dickon shows as WWG World Championship as it looks like the PWG World Championship but with the WWG logo replacing the PWG logo.

"This is the WWG World Championship everyone, now let's show the PWG West Coast Championship"

The PWG West Coast is shown as it's in design of the TNA Legends Championship but it shows the states that border the West Coast territory on it.

"This will be the West Coast Championship now the WWG Tag Team Championship."

The WWG Tag Team Championship is shown as it looks like ROH Tag Team Championship but with WWG replacing the ROH logo.

"Now for our last title, the WWG Women's Championship."

The WWG Women's Championship is shown as it looks like the WWE Women's Championship but the red strap replaced with pink.

"Now this is the WWG Women's Championship now we will have our participants."

"For our first match we have Dallas Wolfe taking on Eric Valbuena, then we have Xavier Robertshaw taking on Derek Noble, then we have Dana Yorge taking on Bramwell Seioge, and we have Vicary Santerino taking on Jack Robertson and the winner of their matches will face the winner of the next matches for the semifinals. For the WWG West Coast Championship we will have Palmer Alabaster taking on Toby Myers, then it will be Brad Savage taking on Sergei the Titan, next it will be Drummond Ceccarelli taking on Freddy Escobar, and we have King Caesar taking on Nico Leppard, this is for our West Coast Championship first round matches, for the first round matches for the WWG tag Team Championships we have Team Little Big taking on Dylan Torres and DJ Kingston who will be representing the Monarchy, for the next match we will have The Arcaders Taking on Heavy Wall and the winner of these matches will face off for the WWG Tag Team Championship next week, and lastly for our WWG Women's Championship we will have Heather Stackhouse taking on Sandra Noble, then for our next match it will feature Schuyler Toman taking on Barbara Milian, then we will have Faith Cha taking on Katie Striker, then we will have Angelina Graves taking on Calista Harris. I hope everyone have a great show."

"Looks like we got a jam packed matchup for today, probably the must see match for World title is Xavier Robertshaw vs. Derek Noble, they are pretty big powerhouses adn they will duke it out on who's the best powerhouse, we know Xavier is a very reserve person and he doesn't speak alot and Derek Noble is a former 3x United States Champion in WWE. The must see for the West Coast Championship would be Brad Savage vs. Sergei the Titan since they are goliaths that will collide against each other, they will battle out at who is the better super heavyweight, then the must see match for the Tag Team Championship would be Team Little Big vs The Monarchy's Dylan Torres and DJ Kingston since we will see who would be the best lightweight and heavyweight combo, then the must see match for the Women's Championship is Angelina Graves vs Calista Harris since they are popular amazons and we will see who's the better amazon." said by Evelyn

"I agree on everything you said about the must see matches" replied by Steve.

 _ **"The Following contest is the first round match of the WWG World Championship Match"**_

 **(Of Wolf and Man by Metallica)**

Dallas Wolfe arrives on stage with the chocolate brown afro he's wearing, having a very muscular and very defined built, he apprears with a dark beard, a tatoo of a wolf on the upper right bicep and multiple black tribal tatoos on the shoulders, having a wide chin and a medium pointed nose, as he is in a leather jacket with black tassels, wolf skull shaped shoulder pads and a wolf logo stenciled on the, in his ring attire, he is wearing Dark cerulean blue tights with howling wolf, night sky and full moon designs stenciled on both legs and glaring wolf designs on the back, black boots with white laces, edging, heels and full moon designs stenciled on the sides, knee brace on the right leg, black elastic wrist tape and elbow tape on both arms, and piercing on right eyebrow

 _ **"Introduing First, From Minneapolis Minnesota, weighing in at 235 pounds, Dallas Wolfe!"**_

The fan cheers at Dallas Wolfe from what he has done in previous companies he was in, Dallas Wolfe howls like a wolf onstage, when this happens, the spotlight resembling a full moon happens when Dallas does this

"When we scouted Dallas, he stands in at 6'3 and weighs 235 pounds, he has a slight weight advantage at 7 against Eric, he moveset involves technical and high flyer moves, he's formerly wrestled in WWE, TNA, and NJPW." Evelyn said

"He doesn't like people mentioning his past about his abusive dad because he get's very emotional and angry about it, oh and I would mention that you shouldn't make fun of about bit because he will attack you for mentioning it." Steven said

Damon Wofle is now see walking to the ring giving fans high fives, he arrives to the ring howling like a wolf and he waits for his opponent to show up

 **(Ridin' Dirty by Chamillionaire and Krayzie Bone)**

Eric Valbuena shows up on stage with his fiance Lucia who is wearing a sparking dark green dress and platform heels on, Eric Valbuena in wearing a Deepest Brown hair that is extended to his neck, he appears in a really defined and a slightly muscular look on his appearance as he wears designer eyebrows and dark pencil mustache, he has pointed and jutting chin and a square jawbone, he currently has a scar on the left arm from a previous surgery, he has a medium and thin nose, he has a small eagle head tattoo on the upper right bicep and a row of stars that have tattooed down his back, he is wearing a greed Ric Flair style robe with rhinestones, dollar sign designs, puffy white fringing and his name stenciled on the back, in his wrestling attire, he wears Dark green trunks with a large dollar sign design stenciled on the back and "Betta' Have my Money!" on the front, dark green kneepads with cent sign designs stenciled on them, white boots with green laces, heels and dollars signs stenciled on the sides, elbow length dark green arm sleeves with 100 dollar bill patterns stenciled on them

 _ **"And his opponent, accompanied by Lucia, From Los Angeles, California, weighing in at 228 pounds, Eric Valbuena"**_

The fans loudly cheer him because he's from Los Angeles (despite the fact that he's a heel), Eric will raises his hands up in the air, and the fans throw money at him,

"Eric is known for being an obnoxious loudmouth and egotistical about what he's done in the music industry because he is a music mogul" Evelyn said

"Eric Valbuena's ego is like Kanye West's ego as of comparison, but nonetheless, he's known for his stint in TNA and ROH as he is a former Impact X-Division chapmion and being a former ROH World Champion." Steve said

The referee named Job Ryan is trying to check on Dallas and Eric if they are okay and they agree as Job decide to ring the bell.

When the bell rings, Dallas tries to give Eric a handshake and Eric decide to slap it away from him and lock each other a collar-to-collar tie up against each other, Eric has the advantage as he decided to throw him to the ropes and whip him with the arm drag, he decides to trap him in the corner where he decides to do 3 consecutive knife edge chops as he tries his fourth one, Dallas grabs his wrist and headbutts him.

"Dallas and Eric are known for having technical as their main fighting style of choice." Evelyn said.

Dallas Wofle clotheslines Eric over the top rope and he decides where he tries to go for a over the top rope suicide dive but his fiance stood in the way.

"Eric is trying to edge Dallas by having his fiance distract him" Steve said

Eric took advantage of this where he did a chop block on the leg of Dallas and he decides to go for his signature Rakin' It In (Achilles Lock)

Dallas Wofle quickly kicked out of the submission by using his other leg to to put a foot towards Eric's face, Dallas did 5 consecutive clotheslines towards Eric.

"We are seeing Dallas on fire after those 5 clotheslines." Evelyn said.

Dallas did a Howling Storm (Swinging Vertical Suplex) on to Eric.

"Howling Storm by Dallas as we see that both men are down out of exhaustion." Steve said.

Dallas lifted Eric up decided to do a lift Eric's arms up and lay him out with the Lycanthropy (Tiger Flowsion)

"Lycanthropy by Dallas Wolfe, Dallas took shades from the innovator Naomichi Marufuji." Evelyn said.

"Is Dallas Wolfe going to finish this match and capitalize from it?" Steve said.

Steve is right when he says this as Dallas goes for the pin as Job goes for the count

"1... 2..."

Eric Valbuena kicks out from it.

"Eric is trying to stay in this and try to advance from the qualifier." Evelyn said.

Dallas Wolfe tries to go up top but Sofia came in to intervene and the referee tried to stop this from happening, while the ref was distracted, Eric decided to use a steel chair and striked Dallas Wolfe with it

"Eric often uses underhanded tactics from this as you see this from his previous matches." Steve said

Eric decided to lay him out with his finisher Wealth Hazard (Reign of Terror).

"Wealth Hazard by Eric Valbuena! He uses it in the style of Luther Reigns." Evelyn said

"I think he's going to capitalized and I think some of the fans are turning on Eric but most of the fans don't really care on their hometown hero's actions." Steve said.

The ref not aware of the chair shot decided to count

"1...2...3."

 **(Ridin' Dirty by Chamillionaire and Krayzie Bone)**

The loud mixed reaction (mostly positive) from the outcome is shown

 ** _"Here is your winner, Eric Valbuena!"_**

"Love it or hate it, Eric is advancing in the semifinals." Evelyn said

"Seeing that this is live in Los Angeles, the fans don't seem to matter of the outcome of the match." Steve said, "Next up, we will have Palmer Alabaster taking on Toby Myers"

(Commercial break)

 **(Smells Like Teen Spirit by Nirvana)**

The screen starts to develop the view of a star shattering

A mixed reaction (mostly positve) came out for Palmer Alabaster, a Caucasian with a pretty muscular and slightly thin built, he's bald, he has a pointed chin, a medium bulb nose and defined cheekbones, a sloping forehead and tatoo of a shining star with angel wings on the left bicep, he has a dark chinstrap goatee with thin, sharp eyebrows, he wears purple trunk shorts with designs featuring white stars and "ALL-STAR" stenciled on the back, purple boots with white laces, edging, heels, toes and tassels attached on the sides, purple fingerless gloves and black wrist tape on both arms, black armband with "ALL-Star" on it on right arm, gold stud in right nostril and ear. He's in his entrance gear which consist of a white and purple Bret Hart style jacket with flashing stars on the back, white framed sunglasses and a black beanie hat with white stars on the front

 _ **'The following contest is the first round match for the WWG West Coast Championship intorducing first, From San Francisco, California weighing in at 197 pounds, Palmer Alabaster"**_

"Palmer is known being a very famous Hollywood stuntman turned pro wrestler." Steve said

"He's a very athletic person, he's part of the cruiserweight division as his weight is around 205 and under which is the limited weight on being a Cruiserweight."

Palmer appears walking to the ring doing a DDP style pose, does this for about 5 seconds and he goes to the ropes and jumps over the ring lands safely, he waits for Toby Myers to show up

 **(RetroFuture Dirty by Kevin Macleod)**

A Caucasian man named Toby Myers appears, but the fans thinks he is older than 22 because he has a thick beard, he has dark brown eyes and thin lips, he has a shoulder length hair that mixes brown and blonde and it's tied into a ponytail, he's wearing blue tights with orange and yellow designs, he wears boots that have 2 yellow geometric lines that form a shape on the legs, it involves numerous lines that are orange and yellow, added with a yellow star in the middle, this is also in the tights as well, and on the back on both the tights and boots (minus the star), he wears a elbow pad on the left arm and wrist tap as well.

The fans loudly cheer him (despite being a heel) when he arrives with a microphone in his hand

 _ **"And his opponent from Los Angeles, California weighing in at 200 pounds, Toby Myers"**_

"Toby is a big loudmouth and is known to never shut up and usually talks trash to his opponent, he doesn't back his words up as he is a former GHC Heavyweight Champion, a 5 times GHC Junior Heavyweight Champion, and a LUCHA Underground Trios Champion." Evelyn said

"It seems he wants to talk trash to Palmer right now" Steve said

"Your're in my hometown loser" Toby said as the fans cheer and laugh at the insult. "You think that you can walk out of your match because your're a Hollywood stuntman? NO! We don't play it right here jackass."

Palmer mouths "Really? I'm not the guy who says that I will beg them to being in the finals because I work harder than you."

"So you want to say that you work harder than me? We'll see about that?" Toby said as he arrives in the ring as Toby and Palmer starts brawling as the referee rings the bell.

Even the bell rings they still brawl as Palmer got the winning hand as he did multiple knife edges chops until he got groggy in the ring apron, Palmer walks back a little till he delivers a cactus clothesline sending themselves both over the top rope.

"They still are fighting and they still are doing it, the lucky thing is that we don't do count-outs and they can fight all they want." Evelyn said.

Palmer throw Toby to the steel steps, after this, Palmer runs to the barricade and does a moonsault on the barricade.

"Dang! Palmer going aerial on top of that barricade." Steve said.

Palmer lifts Toby up and Toby goes over and shoves to the same steel steps that Palmer throw him earlier.

Toby sends him to the ring and throws him to the corner and does multiple knife edge chops, knee strikes, stiff punches and kicks.

"Toby is trying to get completely aggressive at Palmer the same aggressive state that Palmer did to him as well." Evelyn said.

Toby irish whips Palmer in all the 4 corners and tries for a clothes but Palmer lifts him up and catches him in midair with a knockout punch, and the crowd did a pop at it.

"Oh my god! Palmer with a huge knockout punch to Toby outta nowhere!" Steve said.

Palmer threw Toby over the top rope and he decides to do a running over the top rope moonsault senton on to him as the crowd did another pop

"Palmer with a nice aerial attack there, he did a big move. That was a nice moonsault senton." Evelyn said.

"The match is like that they are calling shotgun at each other and they decide to go at each other in a aggressive manner" Steve said.

Palmer sends Toby to the ring as he goes for a pin

"1..2.." Toby Kicks out and did a kip-up and knee Palmer out of the ring

"Toby kicking out of this pin very quickly, looks he's going aerial as well"

As he did as Toby decides to do a Tope Con Hilo on to Palmer making a really loud pop when the crowd got on to their feet

"Holy crap! A Tope Con Hilo on the Los Angeles native of Toby Myers!" Evelyn said

"I heard him say 'You want to be suicidal? Two can play that game!"". Steve said.

Toby sends Palmer back to the ring and tries for a pin

"1..2.." Palmer kicks out. Both men are laid out and exhausted from the suicidal dives that they did.

"Looks like both of them ran out of fuel." Evelyn said.

Palmer recovers before Toby, when Toby got up, Palmer did a quick hurricarana on Toby

"Palmer just did a quick hurricarana, it seems he got no respect to the trashtalker" Steve said

"You said that right, he's going to capitalize with a pin." Evelyn said

"1..2..." Toby kicks out and kips up and did a stiff spinning back kick and the fans did a pop from the hard strike

"Holy crap, did you hear that?!" Steve said

"Yeah, that's the hardest strike I've heard in my life from watching wrestling." Evelyn said

10 seconds later, Palmer recovered from but got laid out with a huge superkick from Toby

"SUPERKICK!" Evelyn said

"OH MY GOD!" Steve said

Toby locked Palmer's arm and lays him out with Myer Driver 1 (Tiger Bomb)

"MYER DRIVER! MYER DRIVER!" Evelyn said.

"Toby is going to captitalize on it." Steve said.

"1...2.." Palmer kicks out of it.

A frustrated Toby goes for another spinning back kick but Palmer doges and Palmer sends him outside with a superkick of his own.

Palmer ran and jumped to the turnbuckle and did another jump for the Palmer Position (Double Jump Crossbody to the outside) on to Toby

"PALMER POSITION" Evelyn said

"That nice double jump by Palmer Alabaster as he sends Toby to the back of the ring" Steve said

Palmer climbs up to the top rope and does a 5-star pose and he does the Meteor Shower (Hart Attack 2.0)

"METEOR SHOWER! METEOR SHOWER!" Evelyn said

"He took it from Teddy Hart with the high flying move" Steve said

"1...2...3!" The bell rings.

 **(Smells Like Teen Spirit by Nirvana)**

A mixed reaction but a slightly negative reaction for Palmer as he celebrates

 _ **"Here's your winner of the match Palmer Alabaster!"**_

Palmer leaves the ring and does a selfie to a fan who was sitting front seat, after this he got a microphone

"Seems like you don't back your words from the encounter, Toby" Palmer said "You got guts for a match," he offers a handshake "Shake my hand." Toby slaps the hand a lays him with the Myer Driver 1 again. Making the fans do a loud cheer for the hometown native

"Despite that Palmer advances, he doesn't feel like he won the match from the post match assault" Evelyn said

"Toby seems to be unhappy that he isn't advancing to the semi-finals" Steve said.


	6. First Show part 2

**Notes: I was trying to finish the Team Little Big vs The Monarchy match, but my Chromebook refreshed my work, so I have to do a recap on it because I don't feel like doing this again and this will be the only match for this part**

The Monarchy beats Team Little Big

Team Little Big and The Monarchy had very intense back to forth actions, the match started off with Marc and DJ going to their aerial pace, DJ flipped Marc earlier in the match which lead to Marc attacking him, The Monarchy were targeting both of their legs during the match, at the end Natalia Rodriguez distracted the referee long enough to have Freddy Escobar yanking Big Paul out of the ring and throw him to the steel steps and strike Marc in the head with a steel chair and lay him out with the Prince's Throne (One-Handed Electric Chair Driver), after this DJ Kingston and Dylan Torres laid the Marc out with the Kingdom Killer (Magic Killer) leading to the fans boo the living daylights out of them.


	7. First Show part 3

Backstage, Team Little Big were recovering from their match as they don't even seem happy about Freddy and Natalia screwing them out in the first round

"It's really obvious that Team Little Big are very pissed off from the outcome" Evelyn said

"We all know that Monarchy will do at whatever it takes to get gold" Steve said

 **(I Am Woman by Jordin Sparks)**

The fans cheer when the song plays and who comes out to it

A Caucasian Female named Heather Stackhouse who appears in a very thin and toned hourglass figure, she wears a DD bra, with a blonde asymmetric cut hairstyle, icy blue eyes, she has thin and light blonde eyebrows and wide cheekbones, she has a small and pointed nose and a wide mouth, she has a pointed chin and a square jawbone, she has mascara, purple eye shadow, and red lipstick on her face, she has purple nail polish on her fingernails, she's wearing a Royal purple elastic top with lightning bolt designs stenciled on the cups, lightning bolt shaped straps, and laces running over her breasts, royal purple elastic tights with sky blue outlined yellow lightning bolt designs stenciled on the legs, white boots with purple laces, purple elastic choker with lightning bolt designs stenciled on it, three gold studs in both ears, belly button piercing

 _ **"The following contest is scheduled for one fall and it's the first round match for the WWG Women's Championship, introducing first, from Miami, Florida, Heather Stackhouse!" said by the female announcer named Summer Dominguez who is a Dominican-American with a cury built who is wearing a black dress with black pumps**_

"Here's Heather Stackhouse, she's like a thunderstorm" Evelyn said

"I can agree that Heather is like a thunder because that's her personality and added with her clothing, her fighting style is an all rounder based move set" Steve said

Heather is giving fans high fives when she is approaching the ring, before she enters the ring, she goes on the apron where she blows a kiss to the crowd and shakers her breasts, she enters the ring and waits for her opponent.

 **(Rebirthing by Skillet)**

The fans starts to boo when the music plays

Another Caucasian female named Sandra Noble shows as well with her husband named Derek Noble who's is also competing tonight, Sandra has a lean, but busty figure, blonde hair with pink highlights, and green eyes, Her attire is like Velvet Sky, but with Noble replacing with "Sky". Her husband Derek is well built, he has a fair tan, spiky white hair, black mustache, goatee, and brown eyes, he's wearing a t-shirt with a leather jacket, brown jeans, and brown cowboy boots

 _ **"And her opponent accompanied to ring by Derek Noble, From Nashville, Tennessee, Sandra Noble!"**_

"It seems that the Nobles, are trying to do the same thing the Monarchy did, try to do whatever it takes motto." Evelyn said

"Sandra has a height and weight advantage, since she is at 5'10 and 132 pounds, her opponent Heather is 5'6 and weighs 119 pounds, Sandra is a former WWE Women's champion" Steve said

The Nobles shows up and taunt to the fans throughout their entrance

The female referee named Tina Guaita(I forgot the description for both referees Job Ryan is a 6'0 Caucasian referee with a black undercut, Tina is a 5'8 Mexican-American referee who wears brown pigtails) rings the bell, as Heather tries to offer a handshake but Sandra slaps the hand and delivers a big boot to her face

"Sandra clearly has no respect for Heather" Evelyn said

"Sandra doesn't even want to respect either because that's her gameplan which is not respecting other people in the tournament and get the gold by any means" Steve said.

Sandra starts off going after Heather with several mounted punches, she lifts Heather up powerbombs her to the turnbuckle as the crowd cringed to landing, the commentators were cringed to see that they don't even want to comment on this, Sandra tries to go the pin early

"1..2.." Heather kicks out

Sandra tries for another powerbomb but Heather reveres it into a sunset flip

"1..2.." Heather lifts Sandra up and did a deadlift powerbomb on her

"Heather is fighting back!" Steve said

"Yup! She's she just did a Roman Reigns move right there but with a sunset flip instead" Evelyn said

Heather did a dropkick to Sandra right when she stood up, Sandra is still standing but is still groggy, Heather did several left and rights to her as she throw her in the corner and throw her to another corner turnbuckle as she did a clothesline followed into a knee strike

"Heather is hyped up and is laying the smackdown on her" Evelyn said

"Nice Dwayne Johnson reference" Steve said

When Heater tried to lifter her up, Sandra raked her in the eye with Tina not seeing because her view is blocked by Heather

"FAKE VELVET SKY" which is what fans are chanting at Sandra everytime she has the upper hand

Sandra has ignore this, as she just did multiple knee strikes at Heather everytime she tries to get up, she taunts to the fans by spreading her arms and did a cocky smile, Sandra throw Heather to the opposite corner and did several knife edge chops 10 times, when she tries to go for a clothesline, Heather catches her and did a STO and slammed her hard in the ground

"Heather catching Sandra in mid-air with the STO" Steve said

"Heather gets the momentum" Evelyn said

When Sandra is kneeling, Heather lays her out with the Electric Slide (Sliding Reverse STO to a kneeling opponent)

"Electric Slide by Heather" Evelyn said

"Looks like Heather is telling Sandra to come here" Steve said

Heather did a "come here" motion as Sandra was going to get up, she does as she lays her out with the Storm Warning (Dark Matter)

"STORM WARNING BY HEATHER!" Evelyn said

"Heather uses Cody Rhodes finisher when he was Stardust" Steve said

"1..2.."

Sandra kicks out while Derek throws a spray can in the ring

Tina saws this and she confronts Derek that he does this again, he will be ejected to the ring, Heather was distracted from this as Sandra took advantage of the situation and sprayed Heather with the spray can going all over her face.

"Sandra using the spray tan can on Heather after her husband throw it in the ring" Steve said

"Uh oh! It looks like Sandra is going for her finisher right now from this" Evelyn said

Sandra lays Heather out with a spinebuster as she capitalizes on this

Tina not knowing about Sandra using the spray can goes to pin

"1..2...3!" The fans boo the crap out of Sandra

 **(Rebirthing by Skillet)**

 _ **"Here is your winner Sandra Noble!"**_

Derek enters the ring as he and Sandra both spread their arms out and did a cocky smile to the fans

"You can tell the fans aren't happy of the outcome of the match with loud audible boos" Evelyn said

"This is basically their game plan for their tournament" Steve said

After Sandra leaves, Heather stands up in a big disappointing manner due to not winning, she dealt with as she leaves the ring

(Commercial Break)

 **(Sophisticated Bitch by Public Enemy)**

The fans loudly cheer when the music starts playing

When the music plays a African-American man named Xavier Robertshaw (Who is of Afro-Italian and Samoan descent), he wears a devilock hair in the color of deepest brown, amber brown eyes, he has a very muscular and well built appearance, he has a inverted triangle shape face with deep brown skin, he has a wide chin and a wide mouth, he has a thin goatee, he has a tattoo of a leopard on the right side of his body, he has a medium pointed nose and drawn cheekbones, he wears royal blue trunks with a white stripe stenciled on the waist and sky blue tribal designs and "X-SHAW" on the back, royal blue kneepads with white Xs stenciled on them, royal blue boots with white laces, heels, edging and toes, blue wrist tape on both hands, black knee tape on right leg, royal blue fingerless gloves

When he's onstage he flexes his arm and throws his fists forward

 _ **"The following contest is scheduled for one fall, Introducing first, from Phoenix, Arizona, weighing in at 248 pounds, Xavier Robertshaw!" said by Ethan Every**_

"Here's Xavier Robertshaw, he's "The Strong But Silent Type." Evelyn said

"The fans really want Xavier to beat Derek Noble because Derek helped Sandra beat Heather Stackhouse earlier." Steve said

When Xavier is making his way to the ring, he's giving several fans high fives, when he enters the ring, he flexes his arms and throws his fists forward

 **(I Stand Alone by Godsmack)**

The fans starts to boo loudly

When Derek shows up, The fans just completely lost it and boo him out of this building, Derek does a cocky smirk as he is wearing white and black tights, black elbow and knee pads, with white boots on, his wife Sandra shows in her casual wear which is a black shirt, black leather pants, and high heels

 _ **"And his opponent, accompanied by Sandra Noble, From Detroit, Michigan, weighing in at 275 pounds, Derek Noble!"**_

The Nobles did a more cocky demeanor, and taunt the fans and even flipping them off which made they the heat go extremely nuclear through out their entrance

Job Ryan rings the bell as the match goes underway, the fans started chanting "LET'S GO XAVIER!" right away, Xavier and Derek did a locked each other in a collar-to-collar, Derek won as he did a wrestling takedown on Xavier, he starts pummeling on him with several mounted punches, he lifts Xavier up does a biel throw at Xavier to a near turnbuckle pad, Derek tried to go for a suplex but Xavier counters this to a knee strike at Derek's gut, Xavier did several left and rights at Derek's face till he's stunned at the ropes, Xavier Irish whipped Derek to the other ropes as Xavier did a powerslam, Xavier went up to the top and did a diving body splash onto Derek which lead to him laying in pain, Xavier lifted Derek up and did a Elevated Powerbomb, Job goes for a count "1..2.." Xavier lifts Derek again and does a Sit-Out Powerbomb

"You can see the power from Xavier as he lifted the 6'7 Derek" Evelyn said

"Xavier laid him out with a Elevated Powerbomb and a Sit-Out Powerbomb" Steve said

Xavier goes for the pin

"1...2.." Derek kicks out

Xavier lifts Derek up and does a Oklahoma slam to Derek, Xavier tells Derek to get back to his feet, when Derek does Xavier laid him out with a lariat which would lay Derek out cold, Xavier tries to give Derek a scoop slam but Derek elbowed Xavier in the face as they ended up exchanging left and rights at each other, the crowd cheers when Xavier lays a strike, they boo when Derek lays a strike, Derek got the upper hand after he countered Xavier's 6th punch by grabbing his wrist and did a hard knife edge chop to Xavier's chest which made the crowd to cringe, Derek did another knife edge chop, which did a big effect to Xavier's chest leading to Xavier kneeling, Derek did a underhook piledriver to Xavier.

"Dang! The impact from the underhook piledriver must be brutal" Steve said

"That's a really big move by Derek" Evelyn said

Derek tries to pin Xavier

"1...2..." Xavier powers out

Derek goes away laying waste to Xavier due to frustrating that Xavier kicked out of the underhook piledriver, Derek throw Xavier over the rope and he starts beating up Xavier to bloody pulp, when Xavier is busted wide open, Derek threw Xavier through the barricade, which made the crowd and the commentators to shout "HOLY SH*T", when Derek brought him back out of the crowd, he tried to do a clothesline but Xavier did a jawbreaker on to Derek which would stun him, Xavier starts to fight back and do several knee lifts to Derek's face, after the 10th one, he decides to throw him back to the ring and he does a clothesline of his one which knocks Derek hard to the ground, Xavier throws Derek into the corner, Xavier backs up on the opposing turnbuckle, he decides to do a Stinger Splash on to Derek

"Xavier with the Stinger Splash!" Evelyn said

"Xavier decides to use this move as a tribute to Sting" Steve said

Xavier goes to pin Derek

"1..2.." Derek kicks out

When Derek got up, Xavier layed him out with a huge shoulder tackle, Xavier throw Derek to a turnbuckle post where he does multiple mounted punches at the cornered Derek, Xavier did a Irish whip to Derek to ropes as he did a powerslam at the rebounding Derek, Xavier did several elbow drops at Derek, as he tries to go for a diving body splash, Derek caught him in midair and did a big boot towards him, Derek kills Xavier's momentum again as does several foot stomps towards Xavier's back, Derek did multiple mounted punches to Xavier he does til Job shoves Derek out of Xavier and telling him that if he does this again he will get disqualified, when Xavier got up, Derek kicked him in the gut and did a Snap Suplex

"Derek with a Snap Suplex!" Steve said

"It seems that Derek is not done yet!" Evelyn said

Derek lifts Xavier up over his shoulders and does a crucifix position, Derek lays Xavier with a Crucifix Powerbomb

"CRUCIFIX POWERBOMB!" Evelyn said

"Using the move that is made famous by Razor Ramon" Steve said

Derek goes for the pin

"1..2.." Xavier kicks out

Derek got extremely angry that Xavier kicked out from his finisher, he lifts Xavier up and does several short-arm lariats, he throws him like a ragdoll with multiple biel throws, he ended doing a big boot at Xavier, a leg drop, a fist drop, and a knee drop, Derek did a powerbomb to the turnbuckle at Xavier causing Xavier to deal with tremendous pain, Derek tries for another buckle bumb, Xavier counters this and does several elbows at Derek and he lands on his feet as he does a knee strike to the temple of Derek's head, Xavier was on huge fire as he lifted Derek up and did several machine gun speed knife edge chops to Derek's chest leaving him with tremendous pain in the chest, Xavier did a Monkey Flip on Derek leading him crashing to the turnbuckles

"Nice Monkey Flip from Xavier." Steve said

"That crash to the turnbuckles is going to have a big effect to Derek's back region" Evelyn said.

Xavier goes for the pin

"1..2.." Derek kicks out

Xavier tries to go for a suplex but Derek kicks him in the gut and does Scoop Slam on Xavier, Derek isn't done yet because he does a powerslam, a DDT, and Neckbreaker, when Xavier got laid out, Derek went up the turnbuckle, when Xavier got up, Derek laid him out with a diving spear, Derek leveled Xavier with a brutal clothesline, then he does a backbreaker on to Xavier, Derek tries to go for another Crucifix Powerbomb, Xavier got let go of it and lands behind Derek and landing on his feat and goes for his signature move Blue Streak (Full Nelson Wheelbarrow Facebuster)

"Xavier countering the Crucifix Powerbomb with a Blue Streak" Evelyn said

"Xavier is going to capitalize on it" Steve said

"1..2.." Sandra pulls Job out of the ring causing the crowd to go nuclear at her, when Job was distracted by Sandra, Derek went under the ring and brought out a chair and strikes Xavier in the head with the steel chair, when Derek goes for the pin, a really angry Heather Stackhouse enters through the crowd and jumps over the barricade and gives Sandra a dropkick, she lays her out the her finisher Storm Warning

"Heather with the Storm Warning as a revenge on Sandra for cheating" Steve said

"Derek is distracted from Heather's appearance" Evelyn said

Xavier got up and clotheslines Derek hard which would knock him cold, Xavier turns his body backwards, locks in Derek legs and goes for his finisher Blue Crab (Billy Goat's Curse)

"XAVIER IS LOCKING THE BLUE CRAB!" Evelyn said

"AND DEREK IS QUICKLY TAPING OUT TO THE FINISHER AS HE REALLY CAN"T TAKE THE PRESSURE!" Steve said

Derek taps out to the Blue Crab as Job rings the bell

 **(Sophisticated Bitch by Public Enemy)**

 _ **"Here is your winner of the match, Xavier Robertshaw!"**_

The crowd went up to their feet because of the winner of the match and it's not Derek

"Xavier almost got screwed over by Sandra" Evelyn said

"Heather Stackhouse wanted revenge on Sandra for screwing her over by spraying her in the face" Steve said

Xavier would raise his hands and stands on the turnbuckle, after this he leaves in the ring

(Commercial Break)


	8. First Show part 4

**The third part was originally going to add Brad Savage vs Sergei the Titan but I accidentally pressed the left button leading it to get deleted so this will be a quickie and will be the only match for this part**

Brad Savage started off in aggressive mode at Sergei the Titan as he does this throughout the whole match, they had a big back and forth match and Sergei wins after countering the Wrecking Ball (Automatic Midnight) into a Spear. Drew Stacchini tried to interfere but Eliiot Granger attacked him to prevent him from helping Brad cheat to win and advance the second round.


	9. First Show part 5

**(Unskinny Bop by Poison)**

When the music plays, the arena's lightning turns into the color red as the crowds start to boo when a African-American woman name Schuyler Toman (Who is of Afro-German descent) appears in a curvy athletic spoon shape figure, hazel eyes, wearing a CCC cup, having her buzz cut being dyed red, she has flat and wide cheekbones, she has a rounded chin and a rounded jawbone, she has a medium pointed nose and dark, defined eyebrows, she wears mascara, red eye shadow, and red lipstick on her face, she has red nail polish on her fingernails, she's wearing a red elastic top with maroon edging and red ruffled fabric attached to the straps, red elastic micro shorts with swirly maroon designs stenciled on the front and dark red pockets on the back, red kneepads, red boots with white laces and soles, elbow length red fingerless gloves with swirly maroon designs stenciled them on both arms, she's wearing a red and maroon feather boa

 _ **"The following female contest is scheduled for one fall, making her way to the ring, from Newark, New Jersey, Schuyler Toman!" Summer Dominiguez says**_

"As you can see, "The Crimson Queen" is in a all red attire" Evelyn said

"This is typically what you see from Schuyler, she's only rears red clothing a lot, she will refuse to wear anything that doesn't have the color of red" Steve said

Schuyler arrogantly walks to the ring, as she goes to the apron, she moves her butt around in a circle, after she does this she enters the ring and kisses to the camera she takes off the feather boa

 **(Super Bass by Nicki Minaj)**

The fans cheer when the music plays as a Cuban-American female named Barbara Milian shows up in a very skinny and toned pear shape figure, copper brown eyes, dark brown curtained hair, she wears a DD cup, having an inverted triangle face and full lips, having thin and dark brown eyebrows and a tattoo of the Stature of Liberty on her left bicep, she wears mascara, eyeliner and clear lip balm, she's wearing a cerulean blue top with white straps, brass rivets attached and "I LOVE NY" stenciled on the cups, low hanging cargo mini shorts with gold buttons and rhinestones attached to both legs and back, cerulean blue Converse sneakers with New York themed designs on the sides, knee high black socks, cerulean blue fingerless gloves with "NYC" stenciled on them on both arms, she's in her entrance gear as it is a olive green cargo vest and a brown backwards tam hat

When showed up onstage, she performed a quick and sexy dance before doing the splits

 _ **"And her opponent from The City That Never Sleeps, Barbara Milian!"**_

"Here's a energetic female as of Barbara Milian" Steve said

"Barbara Milian, the self-proclaimed Goddess of the Ghetto or The Big Apple Bad Girl, she's a tough talker from the streets of New York" Evelyn said

Barbara starts walking to the ring all pumped out and energetic, she goes to the apron and she does a horizontal split, after she enters the ring, she goes to a serious expression as glances at Schuyler, she takes off the cargo vest and throws her tam hat to the crowd

Tina Guatia tells the officials to ring the bell, as Schuyler and Barbara did a collar-to-collar tie-up, Barbara got the upper hand as she went from Schuyler's back and do a wrestling takedown, Barbara did a knife edge chop to Schuyler, Schuyler face grimaces from the hard knife edge chop that Barbara gave, Barbara tries a backbreaker, Schuyler counters the backbreaker with a reverse STO after landing on her feet, Schuyler decides to fluff her hair and thrust her chest leading the crowd to boo at Schuyler because of how unnecessary that was, Schuyler grabs Barbara's hair and spits on her face, Schuyler did multiple soccer style quick kicks at Barbara's face, Schuyler stalks at Barbara waiting for her to get up, when Barbara got up, Schuyler did a Running Corkscrew Neckbreaker

"Schuyler with a Running Corkscrew Neckbreaker!" Evelyn said

"Schuyler taunting Barbara, she's trying to go at her mind" Steve said

Schuyler capitalizes by pinning her

"1..2.." Barbara kicks out

Schuyler starts to act frustrated, when Barbara got up, Schuyler laid her out with the Red Tide (Jumping Spinning Sit-Out Facebuster)

"Schuyler laying Barbara with the Red Tide!" Steve said

"Schuyler is going to try to make Barbara tap out with Schuyler Fever/Scarlet Fever!" Evelyn said

Schuyler locks in the legs of Barbara and she tries make her tap out to Schuyler Fever (Celtic Knot)

"THAT'S THE SCHUYLER FEVER!" Evelyn said

"SCHUYLER USING FINLAY'S SIGNATURE SUBMISSION MOVE!" Steve said

Barbara got trapped into the submission, for a minute, Barbara is not tapping out to the Schuyler Fever, Schuyler added more pressure on the leg to make sure she does tap, Barbara is writhing in pain and tries not to tap out, Schuyler adds more pressure, for 2 minutes, Barbara escapes from it by punching Schuyler in the face, Barbara did a Superkick to Schuyler, Barbara stands on the apron waiting for Schuyler to get, when Schuyler got up, she got laid out with the Big Apple Flash (Slingshot Kneeling Sunset Flip Powerbomb)

"Big Apple Flash by Barbara!" Evelyn said

"Barbara survives the Schuyler Fever for 3 minutes and she does a Superkick after being freed from the Schuyler Fever!" Steve said

Barbara goes on the top rope as she does her finisher Barbara's Comet (Five-Star Frog Splash) on to Schuyler

"BARBARA'S COMET BY BARBARA!" Steve said

"BARBARA USING RVD"S SIGNATURE FROG SPLASH" Evelyn said

Barbara pins Schuyler as Tina makes the pin

"1...2...3!"

The crowd cheers when she made the three count

 **(Super Bass by Nicki Minaj)**

 _ **"Here is your winner of the match, Barbara Milian!"**_

"Great win for Barbara as she advances the WWG Women's title match" Evelyn said

"Barbara will have a big jumpstart on her career" Steve said

After winning the match, Barbara starts to a quick dance to celebrate her win

(Commercial Break)

 **(Paradise by Coldplay)**

The fans loudly cheer when the music play as a Canadian Caucasian man named Dana Yonge who has grayish blue eyes, a fairly built and pretty defined apperance, tan mid length crimped hair, having a heart shaped face and bushy eyebrows, having a rounded chin and a thick shenandoah, a large tatoo of angel wings, doves and his dad's name, birth and death date across both shoulders, has a pronounced brow and slightly pale skin, he's wearing light purple tights with blue outline white slash mark and angel wing designs stenciled on both legs and "YORGE" on the back, black boots, white kick pads with angel wings and "FOR DAD" stenciled on them, long sleeved white wrist tape and black finger tape on left arm, black armband with "Malachi Yonge" (his dad) on right arm, he's in his entrance gear which is a black sleeveless and sideless shirt with FOREVER YOUNG stenciled on the front

When Dana comes onstage, he points to the sky in tribute to his father

 _ **"The following contest is scheduled for one fall, making his way to the ring, from Toronto, Ontario, Canada, weighing in at 213 pounds, Dana Yonge" said by Ethan Avery**_

"We have Dana Yonge is from The Great White North. He's known as The Young Gun" Evelyn said

"Dana Yonge being a second-gen wrestler himself, he tries to win the World Championship for his deceased dad named Malachi, he like to honor him" Steve said

Dana walks down to the isle and makes his way to the ring as his music stops

 **(L.O.V.E Machine by W.A.S.P)**

The fans boo when the music plays as a Caucasian (Who is of Armenian, German, and Irish descent) male named Bramwell Seioge who has grayish blue eyes, with a pretty muscular and really defined physique, a golden blonde ivy league haircut, has a diamond shaped face and a pointed chin, has defined cheekbones and a wide mouth, has thin blonde eyebrows, has a pointed nose and a sloping forehead, has thin lips and a scar on his lower back from a previous surgery, he wears fuchsia trunks with gold foil rose vine and heart designs stenciled on the back and sides, fuchsia kneepads with goild foil heart designs stenciled on them, fuchsia boots with goild foil sides, white laces and white rose vine designs stenciled on the sides, fuchsia elbow pads with gold foil edging, black elbow tape on left arm, he's in his entrance gear which consist of a pink, gold and white sequined vest with gold foil tassels and "U KNOW U WANT ME" stenciled on the back

 _ **"And his opponent, from San Diego, California, weighing in at 232 pounds, Bramwell Seioge!"**_

"Probably the most provocative person in our roster" Steve said

"Bramwell is known for being a arrogant lover boy, he will flirt with a lot a women in backstage" Evelyn said

Bramwell walks down the isle like Val Venis, when he enters the ring, he's performing sexual gyrations while taking his vest off making the crowd go in disgust, some of the girls start to cheer at his physique and the gyrating he's doing

Job Ryan rings the bell as Dana and Bramwell circle each other, Dana and Bramwell started to get close to each other, Dana started off with a left strike to Bramwell's face, Bramwell got infuriated at this as he quickly attack Dana for attacking his face, he starts doing a quick mudhole at Dana, Bramwell yells at Dana "Don't you ever strike me in the face!", Bramwell tried to do a clothesline, Dana ducked it and go to the ropes and rebounds and do a front flip clothesline, Dana lifted Bramwell up where he does a Kneeling Wheelbarrow Facebuster

"Dana with a Kneeling Wheelbarrow Facebuster!" Evelyn said

"Dana is known for being very professional in his matches" Steve said

Dana goes for the pin, Job counts "1..2.." Bramwell kicks out

When Bramwell kicked out, Bramwell tries to go for a strike, Dana ducks and does roundhouse kick to the face of Bramwell, Dana does several left and rights to the head of Bramwell till he got cornered, Dana throw Bramwell out of the ring and does a springboard dropkick sending Bramwell to the outside of the ring, Dana goes for a jab but Bramwell counters this and kicks Dana in the gut, Bramwell does several knife edge chops to Dana, the 8th one was the hardest as it made Dana grimace over the pain of the hard chop by him, Bramwell send him to the ring where he does a Snap Swinging Neckbreaker right after Dana got up

"Bramwell with a Snap Swinging Neckbreaker" Steve said

"Bramwell is desperate to win the match" Evelyn said

Bramwell goes for the pin

"1...2.." Dana kicks out

Bramwell starts to act frustrated that Dana kicked out to his commonly used move, Bramwell quickly kept his calm however, he he irish whips Dana to the ropes where he does a clothesline on to him, Bramwell waits for Dana to get, when Dana got up, Bramwell levels him with Weak In The Knees (Shining Wizard)

"Bramwell leveling Dana with Weak In The Knees!" Evelyn said

"Bramwell, thinking his signature is going to finish him off!" Steve said

"1...2..." Dana kicks out

Bramwell tries to keep his cool from Dana kicking out to Weak In The Knees, Bramwell Irish whips Dana to the ropes so that he can lay him out with his finisher Whirlwind Romance (Black Hole Slam), right when Dana rebounged to him, Bramwell layed him out with the Whirlwind Romance

"WHIRLWIND ROMANCE!" Steve said

"BRAMWELLL USING ABYSS'S TRADEMARK FINISHER" Evelyn said

Bramwell tries cover, now thinking that this will fully defeat Dana

"1...2..." Dana kicks out

Bramwell got very frustrated because his finisher didn't put away Dana at all, Bramwell tries to do this again, when he drags up his feet, Dana shoved and did a Pendulum Spinning Heel Kick to the face of Bramwell, he got knocked out cold, Dana dragged him up to his feet and locked him to his submission move called Cold Chill (Inverted Full Nelson with Bodyscissors)

"Dana locking in Cold Chill after knocking him out cold with a Pendulum Spinning Heel Kick" Evelyn said

"Bramwell just regained consciousness after getting after finding out that he's getting locked with the Cold Chill submission move" Steve said

Bramwell tried not to tap as he is held in this move for a minute, after being locked in to the move, Dana did a inverted cloverleaf towards Bramwell as he locks in Young At Heart (Gorilla Clutch)

"YOUNG AT HEART! YOUNG AT HEART!" Steve said

"DANA USING SHUJI KONDO'S FAMOUS SUBMISSION MOVE!" Evelyn said

Bramwell couldn't take pressure after being locked in from the move for 2 minutes as he taps out to it

 **(Paradise by Coldplay)**

 _ **"Here is your winner, Dana Yorge!"**_

"Dana Yorge advances after making Bramwell submit to Young at Heart" Evelyn said

"If his dad was alive, he will be happy to see his son advancing to the tournament" Steve said

Job raises the Dana's hand to show that he is the victor of the match

(Commercial break)

 **(Punishment by Biohazard)**

A mixed reaction but slightly positive reaction for the participant which is a Caucasian man (who is of Italian, English, and French descent) named Drummond Ceccareli shows up onstage, he had a very muscular and well defined physique, added with brown eyes he has, he has a walnut brown jewfro, having a square shaped face and a wide chin, having a large and hooked nose and a rounded jawbone, multiple tribal tattoos on both biceps, shoulders, and the sides of his neck, he has a dark van dyke facial hair combo and wide cheekbones, he's wearing black trunks with "100% GIMMICK FREE" stenciled on the back and white spiky designs on both sides, black kneepads, knee brace on right leg, black boots, with white laces, edging, heels and toes, black wrist tape on both arms, black wrist gauntlets with "KILL GIMMICKS" stenciled on them

 _ **"The Following Contest is scheduled for one fall, making his way to the ring, from, Alexandria, Virginia, weighing in at 246 pounds, Drummond Ceccareli!"**_

"Probably the second most intimidating wrestler in our company." Evelyn said

"He's known for his huge vendetta with gimmicks hence the nickname "The Gimmick Slayer" and "100% Gimmick Free" Steve said

Drummond never makes do a pose onstage and through out the whole entrance, he just did a cold and intimidating walk throughout the ring and he waits for his opponent to make his way to the ring

 **(POWER by Kanye West)**

Another mixed reaction but more negative and very loud with a 95/5 ratio when this music plays. The lights went out, then a leather jacket with neon light that turn on and off, much like Chris Jericho, the back of the light up jacket is shown, it had a crown formed by neon lights, when the lights went on, Freddy Escobar's full body is revealed, he's wearing Black tights with gold acents and a crown design on the back along with gold boots

 _ **"And his opponent, representing the Monarchy, from Los Angeles, California, weighing in at 230 pounds, Freddy Escobar!"**_

When Freddy goes back to his front, revealing a Philip Rivers Los Angeles Chargers jersey, making the crowd to go nuclear at Freddy, he's also carrying his scepter to ring as well.

"You can tell the fans don't like Freddy at all, he screwed Team Little Big and he's wearing a Los Angeles Chargers jersey as were are live in the Los Angeles Ram's stadium" Steve said

"Freddy Escobar want's a title belt for the Monarchy" Evelyn said

Freddy taunts the fans with his scepter making the crowd to hate him even more while walking down the aisle, he enters the ring taunting the fans gaining more heat at the crowd

The bell rings where Drummond quickly starts attacking Freddy, Drummond throws him around the ring like a ragdoll, Drummond was basically dominating quickly through out the whole and not letting Freddy to have a quick breather, Drummond send Freddy to the outside where he pummels Freddy by throwing him to 2 different steel steps and into a steel barricade, Drummond sends Freddy back to the ring where he does the same ruthless aggression and dominance he did to Freddy where he repeatedly throw him to all 4 corners, Drummond tried to go for a big boot but Freddy countered it with a drop toe hold, Freddy did a Superkick to the face of Drummond knocking him out cold, Freddy innering The Rock did the Prince's Elbow (People's Elbow) to Drummond

"Freddy trying to be The Rock with the Prince's Elbow" Steve said

"Freddy wants to advance the West Coast Championship" Evelyn said

Freddy tries to capitalize on it with a pinfall

"1..2.." Drummond powers out

Freddy Escobar kept his cool because Drummond kicked out and he thinks that he will be done from by his finisher since he did a common moves he did, Freddy Escobar starts targeting at Drummond by stomping him at the back region, Drummond dealt with the elbows but still powers out from it, Freddy Escobar was shocked about Drummond standing up after getting hit from the eblows, Freddy did another superkick at Drummond, it succeeds but Drummond still didn't get knocked down from the move, Drummond laid Freddy out with a huge clothesline, Drummond lifted Freddy up his where he did the same huge clothesline he did but with his opposite arm, Drummond took advantage and locked in the Spirit Breaker (Crossface/Scissored Armbar)

"Drummond is locking in the Spirit Breaker!" Evelyn said

"He's trying to make Freddy tap out and be finish with the first round!" Steve said

Drummond has the lock on tight for 2 straight minutes, Freddy Escobar was about to tap out, right when he put his hand out to show that he was going to tap out, Freddy used his opposite arm and did multiple elbows to Drummond's face, Freddy slid out of the Spirit Breaker and brought out his scepter, Job told Freddy to drop the weapon, DJ Kingston and Dylan Torres ran to the ring to attack Drummond but were attacked from behind by Team Little Big, the crowd did a loud pop when Team Little Big showed up, Job told Team Little Big to go back backstage, Freddy tried to attack Drummond with the scepter but catched him with a Jaw Splitter (Swiss Death)

"JAW SPLITTER! DRUMMOND WITH THE JAW SPLITTER!" Steve said

"DRUMMOND LIFTING FREDDY ESCOBAR UP AND LAYING HIM OUT WITH A JAW SPLITTER!"

Drummond pins Freddy

"1...2...3!" The fans lightly cheer for Drummond

 _ **"Here is your winner of the match, Drummond Ceccarelli!"**_

Drummond stands up and does nothing but does a intimidating gesture to the camera shouting "Any Gimmick I see, I KILL all of them!", a hooded figure shows up hits a roundhouse kick to Drummond, the hooded figure layed him out with a RKO, then the hooded figure would go to Freddy Escobar where he lays him with a Gory Bomb into a sit out facebuster, the fans cheer when he used that move to Freddy Escobar as they know who is the hooded figure using that move

"Looks like everyone knows who is in the hood" Evelyn said

"It might be the guy Freddy Escobar formerly feuded with in ICW" Steve said

The hooded figure took off his hoodie revealing himself to be Justin Danger causing a huge pop for the audience

"THAT"S JUSTIN DANGER!" Steve said

"HE'S HERE IN WWG! THE KING OF THE INDIES IS HERE! HE'S SIGNED A CONTRACT TO WWG! JUSTIN DID THE J.I.D (RKO) TO DRUMMOND AND HE DID A DANGER BOMB (Gory Bomb into a Sit Out Facebuster) TO FREDDY ESCOBAR!" Evelyn said

Justin Danger, a 6'6 man who is half African American and Caucasian man with a black buzzcut, black eyes with two scars going over them, Justin wants the mic as he has something to say

"Freddy Escobar, I'm still not finish with you! I still have issues with you from ICW, I will end you for sure!" The crowd cheer loudly from Justin's statement

 **(Happiness by Three Days Grace)**

Justin leaves the ring and runs through the crowd were he poses with the fans.


	10. First Show part 6

**I accidentally went back to a page causing all my work with the Katie Striker vs Faith Cha and the Vicary Santerino and Jack Roberston match so now I will quickly do these 2 matches**

During the Katie Striker and Faith Cha match, Faith underestimated Katie because she's the oldest person in the tournament, Faith slapped Katie in the face, Faith dominated the early match until she tried to do armdrag, Katie landed on her feet and she did a superkick to Faith's face, Katie capitalizes on it by doing a knee strike to Faith's face, after Faith got layed out cold, she did a Shooting Star Press only for a near fall, When Faith got up, Katie stuck her with a palm strike, Katie did a Quackendriver 4, Katie throw Faith to the top to do a Spider Suplex, Faith landed on her feet and quickly pushed the top turnbuckle causing Katie's balance to go uneven, Faith took advantage by doing a powerbomb, after the powerbomb, Faith trapped Katie in the corner and she did a Stinkface, after she did that, she did a dropkick, after the dropkick, she did a Running Hip Attack, Faith did go for the cover only for a 2 count, Faith grabbed Katie's hair and did a Pleasure Center (Hair Pull Sit-Out Facebuster) she went for the cover only for a 2 count, Faith did grab Katie's hair again as she put Katie in a DDT position lifting he up and swinging her body with the Triple X-Press (Code of Silence) did only cause a 2 count, Faith got angry about this as she grabs Katie's hair and goes for another Triple X-Press, Katie reverses it into a reverse STO, Katie went up the top rope and did a Stardust Press for the 3 count

During the Vicary Santerino and Jack Robertson, Jack Robertson dominated the early match by starting off with a Wrestling Takedown, he did a gator roll to Vicary for 30 seconds, he did a Abdominal Stretch for 30 seconds, Vicary counters this and he did a chop block and he targets Jack's leg, he did a atomic drop the the leg, Vicary lifted Jack up his feet and he locked in a Rolling Calf Slicer, Vicary put more pressure at the 30 second mark because Jack wasn't tapping out to the submission move, Jack eventually did fight off of it when he moved his body and did a kick to the face of Vicary, he capitalize on it by doing a Schoolboy Rollup Pin only for a 2 count, Vicary quickly did a superkick to the face of Jack after kicking out to the schoolboy pin, Vicary did another superkick for good measure right as Jack got up, Vicary lifted Jack up his feet he got behind Jack a he did a Short-Arm transitioned into a Lifting Reverse STO, Vicary went for the pin only for another 2 count, Right as Jack got up, Vicary went for another superkick but Jack Robertson ducked it and rolled behind Vicary and did Triple Rolling German Suplex, on the third German Suplex, he did a pinning combination but it got a 2 count, Vicary went for a clothesline, Jack ducked and did a Lightning Rod (Waist Lift Side Slam), Jack lifted Vicary up and he put him in a Vertical Suplex positon and he dropped him and leveled him with a Maverick Mallet (Go Flasher) he went for a pin only for a 2 count, before Jack could react, Vicary did a superkick to Jack, Vicary when to the apron, when Jack got up, Vicary slingshoted himself and hit him with the Six-Pack Crack (Slingshot Springboard Knee Strike), Vicary put Jack in a powerbomb position, where he did a sunset flip and he locked in Shore Loser (Slay-o-Mission), Jack couldn't handle the pressure as he tapped out to the hold after he was locked in for 1 minute and 30 seconds, the crowd did a mixed reaction to the outcome, some of the fans cheer Vicary for winning cleanly as a heel, the fans boo Vicary because he is a bad guy.


	11. First Show Final Part

**(A Lion's Roar)**

 **(Hail Mary by Tupac)**

The fans did a mixed reaction when the rap song plays as a Tall African-American man named King Caesar shows up, with a very muscular built, with his black hair in a crew cut, and having black eyes, he is wearing MMA style shorts and MMA gloves, he is wearing boots with it, he is wearing a hooded black longcoat

 _ **"The Following Contest is scheduled for one fall, making his way to the ring, representing The Monarchy, from Brooklyn, New York, weighing in at 285 pounds, King Caesar!"**_

"Brooklyn's Finest has arrived to WWG, despite of being in the faction Monarchy, he actually has a code of honor" Evelyn said

"Your're right when you say that he has a code of honor, King Caesar is nearly 7 foot tall but is an inch short since he stands at 6'11." Steve said

King Caesar didn't make a flashy entrance, King Caesar makes a simple walk to the ring, he took off his longcoat as he waits for his opponent

The fans start to lightly boo as the lights go off, colored smoke starts to fill the stage, as the colored spot lights point at the entrance to the ring

 **(Requiem For a Dream)**

The song plays for 3 minutes, the lights and smoke start moving faster and faster until it hits the 3 minute mark

 **(Want to Get Rocked by Def Leppard)**

When the song plays, it makes the entrance to make a rock concert feel, as the smoke turns to just white and a 6'6 White man with a healthy tan named Nico Leppard shows up, he had long blond hair that goes half way down his back, dark blue eyes a Johnny Mundo style bandana, high cheekbones with a lean face and devilish gint in his eyes, he's wearing light white face paint, he's wearing long black leather pants, trimmed with actual silver bands on the bottom leggings, a long blood red trench coat, he' also wearing a Bret Michaels black leather hat, a large silver band on the front with Rock Legend in papyrus writing on it, he's wearing long black wrestling boots with silver trim, his hair is tied back to a ponytail, some of the fans were cheering Nico because of the cool intro

 _ **"And his opponent, from Houston, Texas, weighing in at 250 pounds, Nico Leppard!"**_

"If we had a quick nomination for best entrance, it would be him and Katie cause their intros kick ass" Steve said

"I agree with the kick ass intros, Nico Leppard has a personality of a rockstar, he knows how to rock the living." Evelyn said

Nico does a air guitar gesture like Hollywood Hulk Hogan when he was walking down the isle, when he appears in the ring, he does a 3MB air guitar gesture in the ring

Nico took off his ponytail making it long, he took off his leather hat, and he took off his trench coat

Job rings the bell as Nico and Caesar stood face to face to each other, Nico Leppard did a the first strike with a slap to the face, Caesar replied to with a clohtesline but Nico ducked it and ran to the ropes were he rebounded and did a front dropkick to Caesar, Nico did a quick elbow drop to Caesar so that he wouldn't quickly get up, Nico went for another elbow drop but Caesar rolled out of the way, when Nico got up, Caesar did a large shoot kick to the chest of Nico making him wither with pain, Caesar lifted him up and knocked him out with a Roaring Elbow (Discuss Elbow Smash)

"King Caesar with a Roaring Elbow to the face of Nico!" Evelyn said

"Nico is out cold!" Steve said

King Caesar goes for the pin

"1...2..." Nico kicks out

When Nico got up King Caesar did a stiff knife edge chop to the chest of Nico, Nico followed it up with a roundhouse to kick to the temple of Nico's head, King Caesar did a deadlift powerbomb to Nico, the impact of the drop cause the crow to go in cringeworthy status due to the hard landing from the hard landing, when Nico got up for a minute, Caesar tried for a clothesline, Nico ducks it and rebounds to the ropes again and did another front dropkick to Caesar's chest, Nico did a cocky rockstar style gesture making a mixed reaction from the crowd, when Caesar got up, Nico did a flying clothesline at him, Nico when to the lifted him up and he went to the ropes where he rebounded and did a flying uppercut, Nico lifted Caesar up to his feet again and he did a Release German Suplex

"Nico with a Release German Suplex!" Steve said

"Looks like Nico isn't done yet" Evelyn said

Nico lifted Caesar up his feet and he throw him to the ropes, Caesar rebounded as Nico lifted him up in the air and he slammed him down to the ground with a powerbomb

"NICO WITH A POP UP POWERBOMB!" Evelyn said

"NICO USING KEVIN OWENS TRADEMARK WWE MOVE!" Steve said

Nico goes for the pin

"1...2..." Caesar kick out

Nico got angry to this as he tried a Rack Bomb, Caesar landed did a backflip and landed on his feet, Caesar kicked him in the gut and he put him in a vertical suplex postion and he leveled him with the Lion's Roar (Vertical Suplex dropped into a sit out Side Slam)

"LION'S ROAR BY KING CAESAR!" Steve said

"KING IS GOING TO FINISH THIS MATCH RIGHT NOW" Evelyn said

King pins Nico as Job makes the count

"1...2...3!"

 **(Hail Mary by Tupac)**

 _ **"Here's your winner of the match, King Caesar!"**_

King Caesar raises his arm in the victory as the crowd did a mixed reaction

"Great win for Brooklyn's Finest" Steve said

"King Caesar is going to advance the next round" Evelyn said

(Commercial Break)

 **(Trinity by 009 Sound System)**

The fans cheer when the music plays as a Caucasian guy name Bobby Gamer shows up, he had a slightly chubby built, he is wearing is wearing Black wrestling shorts with designs to resemble the Arcade game called Defender, white wrist tape, red knee pads, and black boots with logos of the plane from Defender, he is wearing a black t-shirt with "DEFENDER" in the font of the game Defender in the front, and he has a black mask with "DEFENDER" named in the back, his partner who is a slender pale guy named Jimmy Joystick is wearing black pants with designs that resemble the game Donkey Kong, he is wearing a red elbow pads, blue wrestling boots, he is wearing a t-shirt with the of Mario saving Princess from Donkey Kong and the word "DONKEY KONG" above the picture in the front.

 ** _"The Following Tag Team Contest is scheduled for one fall, making their way to the ring, at total combined weight of 461 pounds, the team of Bobby Gamer and Jimmy Joystick, they are known as The Arcaders!"_**

The Arcaders raised both their arms up as the crowd cheer them

"The Arcaders are hugely obsessed with video games" Evelyn said

"The remind me of the tag team Super Smash Bros" Steve said

The Arcaders ran to the ring and did a quick circle jog around the ring before entering where the Arcaders raised their arms up

 **(Frontline by Pilar)**

The fans did a mixed reaction when the rock song plays as a fat guy named Bagwell McBeef comes onstage in a all blue attire which consists a blue singlet with main logos of McDonalds, Starbucks, Subway, Burger King, and Wendy's, he is wearing blue knee pads, blue boots with the McDonalds logo on both sides of the boots, he is wearing a blue jacket and his partner named Brick Wall who is wearing tights with designs of bricks and explosions, he is wearing red knee pads and red boots, he has a big brown beard

 _ **"And their opponents, at a total combined weight of 616 pounds, the team of Bagwell McBeef and Brick Wall, they are known as Heavy Wall!"**_

"Looks like no one doesn't know what to see from Heavy Wall" Steve said

"Yup, that's what they always feel for Heavy Wall" Evelyn said

Brick Wall had a serious expression and Bagwell McBeef walked to the ring in a weirdly goofy way, they enter the ring

Job rings the bell as Bobby and Bagwell starts off by shaking their hands out of respect, Bobby and Bagwell circle each other as the did a collar-to-collar tie up, Bagwell easily got over Bobby due to having stronger power over Bobby, Bagwell did a scoop slam to Bobby, Bagwell follows it up with a body splash to him, Bagwell did another body splash as Bobby avoids the body splash by rolling out, Bobby did a clothesline to Bagwell, Bobby follows it up with a running leg drop, Bobby did a knee drop to Bagwell, Bobby lifted Bagwell up to his feet and hits him with a Sonic Boom (slap to the ears)

"Bobby with the Sonic Boom!" Evelyn said

"Bobby trying to be like Guile from Street Fighter!" Steve said

Bobby goes for the pin

"1...2..." Bagwell kicks out

Bobby decides to do a rolling elbow drop to make sure that Bagwell doesn't quickly get up, Bobby follows it up with a senton to the body of Bagwell, Bobby lifted Bagwell up to his where he tried a discuss clothesline but Bagwell ducks and did a European Uppercut as a response and a reversal

"Bagwell with a European Uppercut" Steve said

"Bagwell ducks the discuss clothesline and does a European Uppercut as a response" Evelyn said

Bagwell goes for the pin

"1...2..." Bobby kicks out

Bobby rolls himself to the opposing corner, Bagwell capitalizes by throwing himself where did the Meatball (Cannonball to an opponent sitting in the corner"

"MEATBALL BY BAGWELL!" Evelyn said

"BAGWELL HITTING MEATBALL ON TO BOBBY GAMER!" Steve said

Bagwell capitalizes by pinning Bobby

"1...2..." Bobby kicks out

Bobby quickly gets up where Bagwell goes for a clothesline which Bobby ducks it and catches by putting him in a reverse DDT positon where he lifts him up and decks him with Game Over (Lifting Reverse DDT into a Piledriver)

"BOBBY HITTING GAME OVER TO BAGWELL!" Evelyn said

"BOBBY IS GOING TO TAG IN HIS TAG TEAM PARTNER!" Steve said

Bobby tagged in Jimmy to the ring at the same time, Bagwell tags in Brick as they both as they quickly got into the left and right situation, Brick got the upper hand since he strikes Jimmy harder than hum, Brick throw Jimmy to the ropes, when Jimmy rebounded to the ropes, Brick hit Jimmy with a big boot, Brick hit a knee drop at Jimmy, Brick tried for another knee drop but Jimmy rolled away from it, Jimmy did several knife edge chops to Brick's chest, Jimmy did a dropkick to Brick as he still is standing but stunned, Jimmy took advantage by going to the top ropes and dropping Brick with Star Fox (Missile Dropkick)

"Jimmy hitting Brick with Star Fox!" Steve said

"Jimmy landing it on the 301 pounded Brick Wall!" Evelyn said

Jimmy pins Brick as Job goes for the count

"1...2..." Brick kicks out

Jimmy did a springboard moonsault to Brick, he did another springboard moonsault, he did another springboard moonsault, Jimmy decided to go to the top rope where he tried for the moonsault again, Brick caught him with a German Suplex

"Brick catching Jimmy in midair with a German Suplex!" Evelyn said

"That's probably the craziest catch I've probably have saw" Steve said

Brick stomps the mat to make a sign for Jimmy to get up, when Jimmy got up, Brick layed him out with the Brick Elbow Smash (Spinning Elbow Smash)

"BRICK WITH THE BRICK ELBOW SMASH!" Steve said

"BRICK KNOCKING JIMMY OUT COLD!" Evelyn said

Brick goes for the pin

"1...2..." Bobby breaks the pin up

Brick and Jimmy were out and knocked out, for 2 minutes, Brick got up before Jimmy did as Brick tried for another Brick Elbow Smash, Jimmy ducks it and did Spyro's Charge (Spear)

"SPYRO'S CHARGE BY JIMMY!" Evelyn said

"JIMMY DECKING BRICK WITH SPYRO'S CHARGE!" Steve said

Jimmy tags Bobby as Bobby hold Brick in a Gory position, Jimmy climbed to the turnbuckle, Bobby drops Brick and Jimmy laid Brick out with Fatality!

"FATALITY BY THE ARCADERS!" Steve said

"THE ARCADERS GOT IT!" Evelyn said

Jimmy clothesline Bagwell out of the ring as Bobby makes the pin

"1...2...3!"

The crowd cheers

 **(Trinity by 009 Sound System)**

 _ **"Here is your winner of the match, The Arcaders!"**_

"The Arcades with the victory as they will take on The Monarchy for the WWG Tag Team Championships at No Escape" Evelyn said

"No Escape will be our first mega event for WWG." Steve said

(Commercial Break)

 **(When the Seasons Change by Five Finger Death Punch)**

The fans cheer as a tall female with slightly pale skin who named Angel Graves come onstage as she is wearing an attire that is similar to Michelle McCool but with the size being added due to her height, she comes out pumped out and doing jumping jacks on the stage, she had an ample figure with some muscles, she has blue eyes, shoulder length black hair, angular facial features

 _ **"The following contest is scheduled for one fall, making her way to the ring, from Atlanta, Gerogia, Angel Graves!" Summer Dominguez says**_

"This is the Main Event for out first show as we have our amazons clashing at each other" Evelyn said

"Angel Graves stands at 7'4 and weighs 250 pounds, she is a former 5 time TNA Knockouts Champion" Steve said

Angel high fives fans down the aisle as she goes to the ring walking over the top rope and waits for her opponent

 **(Angel Falls by Breaking Benjamin)**

The fans start to boo as the song plays as female with a good tanned skin named Cally Harris comes onstage as she is wearing a black and white version of Beth Phoenix, but with Harris replacing Phoenix in her attire, she had a lean but muscular figure, wide hips, brown eyes and dark brown hair tied to a ponytail, Cally had a intimidating look on her face

 _ **"And her opponent, from Tampa, Florida, Cally Harris!"**_

"Cally Harris is like our version of Awesome Kong." Steve said

"Cally Harris has a big nerve and will show everyone she is not a ripoff of Awesome Kong" Evelyn said

Cally slowly walks to the ring with a very cold look to her face, she walks over the mid rope as Cally just stood ther

Tina rings the bell as Angel and Cally had a cold look on their faces as they had angry stares at each other, Angel and Cally had a feat of strength at each, for about 30 seconds, Angel got the upper hand as she locked her in a headlock, Angel did a back suplex to Cally, Angel did a elbow drop to Cally's back, she follows it up with a leg drop, Cally rolls over it leading to Angel's leg hitting the canvas, Cally capitalized it by hitting Angel in the head with a big boot, Cally did a knee drop, the she follows it with a leg drop, Cally went to the turnbuckle, she's waiting for Angel to get up, when Angel got, Cally leveled her with a Diving Clothesline

"Cally with a Diving Clothesline!" Evelyn said

"Cally won't let Angel to get up!" Steve said

"1..." Angel kicks out

Cally doesn't give Angel a breather because Cally quickly attacks Angel, Cally did a running leg drop to Angel, then Cally did a elbow drop, then Cally did a falling headbutt, Cally lifted Angel up her shoulders and she layed her out with a devastating left hook to the right cheek of Angel, Angel got knocked cold, Cally did a foot stomp to the chest of Angel, Cally went for another but Angel rolled out, Cally went for a big boot but Angel ducks it and hits a big boot of her own, Angel hit a senton to Cally, Angel lifted her up and layed her out with a Sitdown Powerbomb

"Angel with a Sitdown Powerbomb!" Steve said

"Angel seems to fight back!" Evelyn said

Angel goes for the pin

"1..." Cally powers out

Cally tries for a bicycle kick which leads to Angel ducking it and rebounding to the ropes and where she hits a clothesline to Cally, Cally got laid out from it, Angel did a knee drop to the chest of Cally, then she follows up with a leg drop, after this she follows it with a falling headbutt, she then follows it up with a elbow drop, Angel tries for a body splash but Cally rolls out leading to Angel's chest hitting the canvas, Cally quickly capitalized on it with a punt kick to the head of Angel, Cally lifted Angel up to her feet and she layed her out with a Suplex

"Cally hitting Angel with a Suplex!" Evelyn said

"Cally hitting Angel with the most basic move of Pro Wrestling" Steve said

Cally goes for the pin

"1...2..." Angel kicks out

Cally quickly _ **"**_ attacks Angel because she kicked out of it, Cally did a quick beatdown to Angel, after she beated Angel up, Cally did a diving fist drop, Cally went for a another fist drop but Tina says that if you do more physical harm before Agnel got she will get disqualified for it, Cally waited for Angel to get up, when Angel got up, Cally quickly went for a big boot but Angel hit her with powerslam before Cally hit the big boot, Angel hit a elbow drop to Cally when she got slamed from the Powerslam, Angel lifted Cally up her shoulders and she dropped with a Samoan Drop

"Angel slamming Cally with a Samoan Drop!" Steve said

"Angel is fighting back!" Evelyn said

Angel goes for the cover

"1...2..." Cally kicks out

Cally quickly got up where she went for a clothesline but Angel ducks it as she went for a Chokelam, Cally counters it by kneeing her in the gut, Cally did a clothesline to Angel, Cally did a Scoop Slam to Angel, after doing the Scoop Slam, Cally steps the ground 5 times as a sign for Angel to get, when Angel got up, Cally kicked her in the gut put her in the underhook position, she lifted her up and dropped her with the Implant Buster

"CALLY HITTING ANGEL WITH THE IMPLANT BUSTER!" Evelyn said

"I THINK THIS IS THE END OF THE MATCH FOLKS!" Steve said

Cally pins Angel as a capitalization

"1..2...3!"

The fans made a mixed reaction for the same reason as Vicary Santerino

 **(Angels Fall by Breaking Benjamin)**

 _ **"Here is your winner of the match, Cally Harris!"**_

"Cally is your winner for our first main event" Steve said

"Cally will advance for the semi finals" Evelyn said

Cally did a cold look as she raises her arms in victor, Cally leaves the ring


	12. Second Show part 1

_**Second Show**_

 _ **[** **O-5, pounds in the Laredo, they gotta get there today though**_

 _ **Ain't no time for tryna lay low, bay bro, if you can't do it all you gotta do is say no I'll take it from there, Asians on gram ready to work it, displayed a smirk like Mr. Perfect]**_

 **(What About the Rest of Us by Action Bronson & Joey Bada$$ Featuring Rico Love)**

When the song plays, it shows the intro showing wrestlers hitting their finishers from the last, first it showed Dallas Wolfe hitting Lycanthropy to Eric Valbuena, Heather Stackhouse Storm Warning to Sandra Noble, Derek Noble hitting a Crucifix Powerbomb to Xavier Robertshaw, Angelina Graves hitting a Chokeslam to Cally Harris, Freddy Escobar taunting the fans, Justin Danger hitting the Danger Bomb to Freddy, Katie Striker making her entrance, Dallas howling like a wolf, Eric appearing with his fiance Lucia, Palmer giving Toby a Meteor Shower from the top rope, and the last clip showing Schuyler locking Schuyler Fever to Barbara

It the TV screen transitions to the AT&T Park as it shows 41,503 fans in attendance, then it starts showing Evelyn Expositio (who is wearing a white T-shirt, a red tie, a black formal vest, a black tam hat, blue jeans, and black shoes) and Steve Drake (who is wearing a beanie a San Francisco Giants t-shirt, black track shorts and red shoes) who are sitting in the commentary table

"Welcome to the second show of WWG" Evelyn said

"This week, we will have the semi-finals facing each other, the winner of the matches will face each other at our first mega event No Escape" Steve said

 _ **[** **Here we are, born to be kings**_

 _ **We're the princes of the universe**_  
 _ **Here we belong, fighting to survive**_  
 _ **In a world with the darkest powers**_  
 _ **Heh**_  
 _ **And here we are, we're the princes of the universe**_  
 _ **Here we belong, fighting for survival**_  
 _ **We've come to be the rulers of you all]**_

 **(Princes of the Universe by Queen)**

The fans start booing the Monarchy loudly, some of the nostalgia Monarchy fans and smarks were cheering them but it overlaps the loud booing, Freddy Escobar is wearing a fine-tailored Italian suit, Freddy was taunting the fans, King Caesar shows up in his ring gear and his hooded black longcoat, King just walked to the ring and ignoring the crowds reaction, DJ Kingston is in his ring gear and wearing his sunglasses, he ignores the crowd reaction as well, Dylan Torres is wearing his ring gear too but with a beanie on, Dylan taunts the fans and joining in with Freddy Escobar, Freddy had a mic in his hand, Natalia Rodriguez is wearing jeans, converse sneakers, and a Queen t-shirt

"Instead of Dickon Ma announcing the matches, we have The Monarchy opening WWG" Steve said

"Freddy doesn't care about being beat up by Justin Danger which it what it looks like" Evelyn said

The Monarchy then enters the ring where Freddy Escobar starts to speak

"You're asking the question, why aren't you pissed that you were attacked by Justin? I will tell you this, I don't care about it because I will come out victorious on our feud and I know that King Caesar can defeat Drummond Cecarelli for me."

A mixed reaction for the statement that was made by Freddy

"King Caesar will be your first West Coast Champion, DJ and Dylan will be your first Tag Team Champions since we don't need the tag titles that from geeks, (fans made a mixed reaction for Caesar, fans boo loudly on the DJ and Dylan statement, DJ and Dylan both soaked on the boos) Drummon will never destroy my gimmick, and we got a 6'6 otaku dweeb Justin who will get his ass kicked an will never overpower me, I'm a decorated man in the WFA, I'm a 2x ICW World Champion, and I'm the first person to win it by defeating that psychopathic madman named Furno Moxley" Fans made a pop when he mentiond Furno

Fans started chanting "WE WANT FURNO!"

"Too bad that you will never get Furno Moxley, because this lunatic chump doesn't have a contract for WWG" the fans boo loudly on that statement

 _ **[** **I reach out when I have a confession**_

 _ **I reach out in desperation**_  
 _ **I reach out when no one is listening**_  
 _ **So I could looking for the next best thing]**_

 **(Happiness by Three Days Grace)**

The fans cheer loudly when the song plays as Justin Danger comes onstage wearing his ring gear which is A black t shirt With the words God of Chaos in red and on the back is a silver triple h cross with a wolf on it. Black tights with a red wolf on the front of both the left and right leg black kickpads and Black boots, he has a microphone on his hand as he starts speaking

"Freddy, Freddy, everybody has heard enough of rich filled bastard ass up, I can't seem to think that you can forget about your faction getting betrayed by The Dark Family and that Ben Jones screwed your ass (a mixed reaction when The Dark Family was mentioned), I still have problems with The Dark Family since I got screwed over by Mephisto!" Justin then walks to the ring, right when he was going to speak then this song plays

 _ **[** **I question not me, it only happens to others**_

 _ **I can't deny reality as life gets smothered]**_

 **(Punishment by Biohazard)**

A mixed reaction when the song plays as Drummond Ceccarelli shows up in and he wasn't that happy, he is wearing a beanie, a black t-shirt with "100% Gimmick Free" stenciled on the front, black shorts, and brown combat boots on, he has a microphone on his right hand and he angrily walks down the ring and he starts speaking

"WHOA! WHOA! WHOA! I can't stand you 2 bickering about the other crap you do, Freddy, you really think that you enforcer can destroy me, I will kill your enforcer like I killed your rich prince ass hoe by knocking you out with the Jaw Splitter, I didn't want to do anything with you Freddy but you keep saying that I didn't kill your gimmick, I pinned you last week, now I will go to Justin Danger, you want to attack me after my match because you wanted to make a statement at Freddy?"

Justin replies "Look Drummond, this ain't personal but you did when I heard backstage that you will kill my gimmick and that I'm just an anime dweeb and I shouldn't be King of the Indies like Freddy Escobar said earlier."

Drummond responds "So you heard what I said backstage, I don't care if you're trying to defend your gimmick from each of you two because any gimmick I see, I KILL!"

Drummond leaves the ring as a mixed reaction from his statement

After Dummond left the ring, The Monarchy starts attacking Justin Danger quickly, the fans started booing when it happens, Natalia is watching this happen with a smiling face, The Arcaders and Big Paul ran to the ring to even the odds causing the crowd to start cheering, The Arcaders started targeting DJ and Dylan, Big Paul started targeting King Casesar, and Justin started fighting back to Freddy, The Monarchy retreat out of the ring and leave the stage

 **(Happiness by Three Days Grace)**

Justin Danger celebrates with The Arcaders and Big Paul as the camera fades for a commercial break

(Commercial Break)

 _ **[** **They see me rollin'**_

 _ **They hatin'**_  
 _ **Patrolling and tryin' to catch me ridin' dirty**_  
 _ **Tryin' to catch me ridin' dirty**_  
 _ **Tryin' to catch me ridin' dirty**_  
 _ **Tryin' to catch me ridin' dirty**_  
 _ **Tryin' to catch me ridin' dirty]**_

 **(Ridin' Dirty by Chamillionaire and Krayzie Bone)**

When the song plays the fans are booing Eric pretty loudly because he took advantage of the hometown advantage and cheated against Dallas Wolfe

Eric and his fiance showed up onstage and soaking all the boos that he received as Eric has a microphone on his left hand as he is wearing the same attire he had last week while his wife is wearing a sparkling gold dress and sparkling high heels as the bell rings

 _ **"The following contest is scheduled for one fall, making his way to the ring, accompanied by Lucia, from Los Angeles, California, weighing in at 228 pounds, Eric Valbuena!"**_

"Next week will be the semi finals for our WWG matches as we will have our first semi finals match where we pit Eric taking on Xavier" Evelyn said

"And here is Eric Valbuena as the crowd aren't really pleased about him since this is not on Eric's home turf, Eric did take advantage about it being in his turf and decides to take advantage by cheating Dallas and as you can see, Eric has a microphone in his hand" Steve said

Eric walks down the ramp with Lucia, Eric did showed up to the ring where Lucia took off his robe and Eric was about to speak

"I love how when you food stampers and poor folks like to boo me because I cheated and took advantage at my hometown" Eric said as the fans were really not pleased at being called food stampers and poor folks "You're going to see me win the WWG World Championship at WWG No Escape as that I will still remain victorious when the number #1 contender faces me after going into a gruesome elimination chamber match, you heard me I spoiled it for Dickon Ma" when Eric mentions this, half the fans were cheering from the decision and half of the fans were booing because Eric spoiled it and didn't mostly liked his guts.

"Whether you love me or hate me, you're just going to face the fact that I will be your first ever and only WWG World Champion and it will stay in the gold of the music mogul myself" Eric finishes his statement as he waits Xavier Robertshaw to come out

 _ **[** **That woman in the corner, cold playin' the role**_

 _ **Just leave her ass in the corner till her feet get cold**_  
 _ **Knowin' for a fact, that girl is whacked**_  
 _ **If you hold your hand out, she'll turn her back**_  
 _ **Better walk, don't talk, she's all pretend**_  
 _ **Can't be her friend unless you spend**_  
 _ **Wall to wall, after all**_  
 _ **Get ready to throw only money at the bitch]**_

 **(Sophisticated Bitch by Public Enemy)**

Fans start cheering loudly as Xavier Robertshaw showed up onstage as he is in his same ring gear as last week as he flexed his arms and throws his fist upwards

 _ **"And his opponent, from Phoenix, Arizona, weighing in at 248 pounds, Xavier Robertshaw"**_

"You heard earlier that Eric said that our first PPV event for WWG will be called No Escape, where 6 randomly picked wrestlers will be chosen randomly for both male and female in a elimination chamber match" Steve said

"And that the winner of that said match will face the winner of the tournament at our second PPV which we don't know about yet" Evelyn said

Xavier walks down the ramp and he jumps to the ring and walks over the middle ropes and he goes to his corner while Eric goes to the opposite corner as the referee rings the bell

Eric quickly attacks Xavier right away, Eric didn't let Xavier stand a chance because he wants to weaken him before he makes a move due to his weight advantage despite the fact that he is an inch shorter than him, Eric tries to target the leg of Xavier by hitting multiple elbow drops to the leg and several fist drops, when Eric went for a DDT, Xavier counters it by spinning himself around and hitting a reverse STO, Xavier now dominated the upper half as Xavier hits a diving senton bomb from the top rope, he hits 10 belly-to-belly suplexes in a row, he then does a leg drop the Eric's chest, Xavier then throws Eric to the ropes where he would rebound to only receive a body block from a running Xavier

"Xavier know has the upper hand" Evelyn said

"Xavier has to deal with the leg because Eric is quickly targeting it" Steve said

Xavier goes to pin Eric as the referee makes the count

"1.." Eric kicks out

Xavier then traps Eric to the corner where he does 5 consecutive knife edge chops to Eric's chest, he then throws him to the ropes where Xavier hits a wicked clothesline, it caused him to move upside out, Xavier then his a running senton as a follow up, Xavier then tries for a powerbomb, when Xavier goes for it, it gets countered into a huricanrana by Eric, Eric starts stomping on Xavier's leg as he locks in Rakin' It In to target on Xavier's Achilles, he locks it in for about 1 minute and decides to let it go, Eric the hits a shining wizard to a recovering Xavier, he then hits several rolling eblow drops, he then lifts Xavier up to his feet where he does a feint irish whip to him and pulls him back and hits an Inverted Stomp Facebreaker

"Eric smashing Xavier's face with an Inverted Stomp Facebreaker" Steve said

"Eric nearly smashed his face with the move" Evelyn said

Eric then tries to pin Xavier as the referee makes the count

"1...2...th" Xavier kicks out at around 2.9

Eric was frustrated that wasn't enough to kick away, he would remain focused on Xavier, when Xavier was about to get up, Eric would level him with a completely stiff EnzuMoney (Jay Lethal's EnzuFury), this would knock out Xavier out cold, Eric targets the Achilles of Xavier to an unconscious Xavier, he hits several elbow drops to the Achilles, and locks in the Rakin' It In move

"Eric basically taking advantage with a stiff EnzuMoney" Evelyn said

"Eric wants to take out The Strong But Silent Type out by targeting the legs" Steve said

The fans are booing to this because Eric was taking a major advantage on it, while there a slim cheers because this isn't pretty underhanded, for about a minute, the referee tries to lift Xavier's arms up,

"1...2...3...4..." Xavier lifts his own arm up and regained his conscious and he got himself out of the Rakin It' In submission move as Xavier tried to fight back but got kicked in the gut, Eric then puts Xavier in an Inverted Headlock position signalling for his finisher Wealth Hazard, Xavier counters it by sliding out of it and hitting a dropkick to the back of Xavier, Xavier then hits an elevated powerbomb to the back of Eric, he then follows it up with a Sit-Out Powerbomb, he then hits several sentons to the chest of Eric, Xavier then lifts Eric up to his feet position him in a standing bodyscissors, lifting him up crucifix style, elevating Eric high to the air and drops him down the mat with the Blue Riverfall (Niagara Driver)

Xavier then turn his back and grabs a hold of Eric's legs and spins himself and locks in the Blue Crab causing the fans cheers for the unique move here

"Xavier is locking in the Blue Crab to Eric" Steve said

"That's the move that got Derek Noble eliminated in the match" Evelyn said

For about 30 seconds Eric taps out but the referee didn't call the bell because she got distracted by Lucia, when Xavier was about to tell the referee to ignore her, he gets blasted in the face by a pissed off _**Derek Noble**_ with a big boot

"It's Derek Noble!" Evelyn said in shock

"Derek Noble doesn't look like a happy camper because he was eliminated by Xavier in the first round of the tournament, he wants to heavily make sure that he doesn't win the title!" Steve said as he was trying to warn the people on why Derek showed up

The fans were not pleased at the appearance of Derek Noble, the fans showered him with boos, displeasure, jeers, and hisses to him, Derek didn't mind about this because he is making a statement to him as his _**Wife Sandra Noble decked in her casual attire**_ shows kicks Xavier in the groin era and allows Derek put Xavier in a powerbomb postion, he lifts him up crucifix style and drops him with a Crucifix Powerbomb, Derek was still not finished because he lifts Xavier up again and puts him in a Fireman's Carry postion, he lays him out with an F-5, **This move smashed Xavier's face causing more damage to the head since he suffered an inverted stomp facebreaker earlier, the move knocked him out cold,** the knocked Eric was then dragged by Derek where he puts him over Xavier as the referee was no longer distracted starts to pin

"1...2...3!"

 **(Ridin' Dirty by Chamillionaire and Krayzie Bone)**

Fans showed their disdain about the outcome with boos, Eric slowly gets up not knowingly that The Nobles got involved raised his hands in victory while the announcers announced this...

 _ **"The winner of the match, Eric Valbuena!"**_

"Eric wins thanks to the interference by the Nobles" Steve said in an normal tone to show that he isn't pissed to this and trying hard to be not bias to anything witnessing

"Derek wasn't pleased about being eliminated from the match thanks to Heather Stackhouse getting revenged, he wanted to do this to send a message towards Xavier" Evelyn said this as he was trying not to support this and try to act neutral about this

Sandra walks out to the backstage as Derek Noble wasn't finished with Xavier as Eric and Lucia walked out to backstage where Derek ran back to the ring and starts delivering a mudhole to Xavier, he starts stomping him out, after about 12 stomps, Derek left the ring and brought out a steel chair, causing some fans to go in horror while the rest are booing him in a profuse manner

"Derek isn't even finished with Xavier right now" Evelyn said

"Derek doesn't care about this as he wants to purposely wound him up in the hospital bed" Steve said

Derek tries to strike Xavier with it but several security guards, referees, had to pull him out to prevent more physical harm to Xavier, Derek reluctantly walks away and showing a cocky smirk on his face as he leaves the ring

A knocked out Xavier gets checked on by them when they tried to get him up for medical attention, Xavier refuses to and walks away like it didn't affect but he felt the physical pain because he was grimacing in pain from the affects, the crowd gave him a standing ovation for his resilience

(Commercial Break)

Scotty Lorenzo quickly tries to ask Derek explanations

"Derek, I just want a word with what went down during the match."

Derek and Sandra had a cocky smirk on their faces, Derek was the first to speak, the live crowd gave him loud boos and jeers before he even had a chance to speak but Derek didn't care about this

"Well, it looks like I get interviewed about what I did, and that's it, I rather have myself talk about without you with your obnoxious f*cking mouth, when you f*ck with lone wolves like me and my wife, there will be hell to play, I didn't help Eric because he is my buddy, Eric Valbuena isn't my buddy, his ass should than me because I made him advanced to the finals, you can just bitch and moan about that but I don't care about it, I don't need buddies or my wife to make it to the top because my wife doesn't like to make allies as well, she has her own makeup artist because she doesn't use the WWG's makeup staff because they suck at it and that's why my wife looks beautiful than those females as of today, I'm the best lone wolf out of everyone because I've seen people with loner gimmicks and their bookers used them poorly like having them join in factions without reasoning and randomly showing up, I don't have friends, the only friends I have is my wife, you don't need to be in factions, it makes you look hypocritical, hey Duncan Brooks, this will be a message for you, because you are not a real lone wolf because you're in the Empire, take away that lone wolf gimmick and just be a copy of CM Punk, Duncan Brooks."

Fans were actually surprised on Derek's last part of his interview due to mention The Empire's "Lone Wolf" Duncan Brooks, this did caused a mixed reaction from Derek's statement, Scotty was also actually surprised on this as well

The camera then turns to 2 slides, the first side is Palmer Alabaster is shown in his locker room is putting on his fingerless gloves and putting on his sunglasses, then it transitions to Segei the Titan getting a pep talk by his manager Elliot

"Coming up next, it will be Palmer vs. Sergei next" Steve said

"It will be a David vs. Goliath match coming up" Evelyn said

(Commercial Break)

 _ **[** **Load up on guns, bring your friends**_

 _ **It's fun to lose and to pretend**_  
 _ **She's over-bored and self-assured**_  
 _ **Oh no, I know a dirty word]**_

 **(Smells Like Teen Spirit by Nirvana)**

There are loud cheers when they song plays as they know who is going to come out, The screen develops a star shattering as Palmer shows up onstage embracing the loud cheers from the hometown fans, the bell rings

 _ **"The following contest is scheduled for one fall, making his way to the ring, from San Francisco, California, weighing in at 197 pounds, Palmer Alabaster!"**_

"Palmer comes out as the underdog against the beloved giant, Sergei the Titan" Evelyn said

"Palmer has home-field advantage since he is a San Francisco native here and the fans are appreciating it" Steve said

Palmer gives some of his hometown fans high fives, he then enters the ring where he takes off his jacket, beanie, and sunglasses and left at ringside while his music stops

 _ **[** **Empty spaces, what are we living for?**_

 _ **Abandoned places, I guess we know the score**_  
 _ **On and on, does anybody know what we are looking for?**_  
 _ **Another hero, another mindless crime**_  
 _ **Behind the curtain, in the pantomime**_  
 _ **Hold the line, does anybody want to take it anymore?]**_

 **(The Show Must Go On by Queen)**

Fans were cheering to the song but there are a slim boos from the fans, Sergei and his manager Elliot shows up onstage, Sergei and Elliot had their game faces on because Sergei is ready for his match because he wants to advance at the finals, he is wearing red trunks with the Russian flag on the back, black knee pads, red boots with white soles and laces, black MMA gloves, and a blue headband, he had a sleeveless red vest

 _ **"And his opponent, from Moscow, Russia, weighing in at 450 pounds, accompanied by Elliot Granger, Sergei the Titan!"**_

"Sergei the Titan advances to the finals when he countered Brick Savage's Automatic Midnight with a spear, Palmer advances when hits the Meteor Shower to Toby Myers" Steve said

"It will be a David and Goliath match, and you can see that some fans have mixed feeling about the encounter between the two" Evelyn said

Sergei walks to the ring and walks over the top ropes and stands at the opposite corner of Palmer while his music stops playing and he takes of his vest

The referee rings the bell as Palmer quickly got into an aggressive start at the match by hitting a thunder speed single leg dropkick to the Sergei, Palmer hits several elbow drops, to the chest of Palmer, he then hits a springboard moonsault to a standing Sergei, Palmer hits a diving senton off the top rope, fans and Elliot were actually surprised from Palmer's aggressive start at the beginning of the match, when Palmer tries for a diving crossbody, Sergei catches him and performs a fallway slam right after he catches, Sergei hits a powerbomb, Sergei then throws Palmer to the ropes which he would rebound only to get a big boot to the face right when he rebounds Sergei the lifts Palmer up and hits a stiff Headbutt to the head of Palmer

"BAM! A stiff headbutt by Sergei, that move must've rattled Palmer's forehead" Evelyn said

"Agree, Sergei is now dominating the match" Steve said

Sergei then pins Palmer

"1..." Palmer kicks out at 1.8 seconds

Sergei then lifts Palmer up to his feet where he did a scoop slam to him, he follows it up with a leg drop, Sergei then irish whips Palmer to the ropes where Palmer would rebound only to get lifted up to his feet in a Military Press Postion, he drops him down with a gut buster, Sergei then tries to powerbomb Palmer, when he drops him, Palmer reverses it with a double knee facebreaker, Fans were amazed at the counter that Palmer did, Palmer then follows it up with a springboard moonsault, he then goes on the top rope where he hits a diving elbow drop, he then lifts Sergei up and positioning him in a bulldog, he hits a running bulldog near the turnbuckles causing Sergei's face to hit the turnbuckles hard

"Palmer has gotten the upper hand after reversing the powerbomb" Steve said

"Palmer is showing us that he can battle giants" Evelyn said

Palmer goes for a pin on Sergei

"1..." Sergei kicks out at 1.9

Palmer hits several high flying moves such as 3 straight moonsaults towards the giant for a near falll, Palmer then hits several stiff kicks to the temple of Sergei, Palmer then proceeds to hit a shooting star press to the chest of Sergei, Palmer then hits several standing double foot stomps to the chest of Sergei, when he goes on the top rope, he tries for a dragonrana, Sergei catches him in mid-air and he hits a sit-out powerbomb, Sergei then lifts Palmer up to his feet where he hits a pumphandle fallway slam, Sergei then follows up with a pumphandle powerbomb, Sergei then follows it up with a pumphandle backbreaker, Sergei then lifts Palmer up and he locks in a Canadian Backbreaker

"Sergei after hitting 3 pumphandle variations towards Palmer has locked in a Canadian Backbreaker" Evelyn said

"Yeah, the backbreaker is doing much good towards Palmer's back" Steve said

Sergei has locked it in, for about a minute and a half, Palmer manages to avoid it by performing elbows to the face of Sergei, Palmer then tries for a springboard moonsault again but Sergei catches him and performs a running powerslam while still being positioned in a catching postion, Sergei then hit tries to hit a pumphandle fallway slam again, Palmer counters it in midair by catching him with a huricanrana, Palmer hits a diving moonsault again from the top rope, Palmer then hits a deadlift fisherman suplex with the fans and the spectators to be completely surprised at his strength, Palmer then goes to the apron and he performs a Slighshot Shooting Star Legdrop

"Palmer hitting a Slingshot Shooting Star Legdrop to Sergei" Steve said

"Palmer has gotten the upperhand in this match" Evelyn said

Palmer then pins Sergei

"1...2." Sergei kicks out at 2.1

Palmer then hits a springboard moonsault but Sergei got out of the while Palmer landed on his feet, Sergei tries to hit a clothesline but Palmer notices by hitting a 5-Star Pele Kick (Pele Kick), Palmer then goes up to the top rope, does a backflip moving 180 degrees to go for the Meteor Shower, Sergei got up and catches him in mid-air with a Spear

"SERGEI WITH A NICE REVERSAL TO PALMER!" Evelyn said

"SERGEI CATCHING PALMER IN MID-AIR WITH HIS PATTERNED SPEAR" Steve said

Sergei then pins Plamer as the ref starts counting

"1...2...3!"

 **(The Show Must Go On by Queen)**

 _ **"Here's your winner of the match, Sergei the Titan!"**_

Fans were cheering loudly at the encounter between the two, there were minor boos from the fans due to their disappointment that their hometown hero isn't going to advance, Eliot then enters the ring and raises Sergei's hand and leaves the ring

"You can't deny Palmer impressive showing towards the giant" Evelyn said

"Palmer did a deadlift fisherman suplex to the 450 pounded Russian" Steve said

After Sergei left the arena, Toby Myers shows up onstage slowly clapping and having a microphone in his hand to boos from the crowd, after hearing this, Toby then starts to speak

"The Hollywood loser will no longer be your US Champion anymore and you will never witness because he's a real phony" This earned him more boos from the San Francisco crowd and Toby had a cocky grin from hearing the reaction

Toby then enters the ring this did gain the attention of Palmer who recovered from the spear,

"Well, well, and it looks like I just woke up Mr. Sleepy Pants after his loss to an undefeated Russian, how does it feel to get eliminated?" Toby feigned on give the mic to Palmer but Palmer decided not to say anything

"So your not going to say anything, well it looks like that loss has smashed your brai-" Palmer punches him in the face to loud cheers from the crowd, he follows it up with a Meteor Shower to a loud ovation from the crowd as the camera fades

(Commercial Break)

 _ **" **I** lie here paralytic**_

 ** _Inside this soul_**  
 ** _Screaming for you till_**  
 ** _My throat is numb_**  
 ** _I wanna break out"_**

 **(Rebirthing by Skillet)**

A mixed reaction but a very heavily negative reaction when the song plays as they know who is going to come out as Sandra Noble shows up without her husband as the fans are surprised to Derek not showing up

 _ **"The following contest is scheduled for one fall, making her way to the ring, from Nashville, Tennessee, Sandra Noble!"**_

"As you can see, "Mrs. True Lone Wolf" Sandra Noble is entering in the semi-finals alone" Evelyn said

"Sanda Noble want's to be a True Lone wolf because her husband decides to not help her in her matches" Steve said

Sandra walks down the ring and not minding to the reaction the crowd has given her, she quickly enters the ring and waits for her opponent while her music stops

 _ **"** **This one is for the boys with the booming system**_

 _ **Top down, AC with the cooler system**_  
 _ **When he come up in the club, he be blazin' up**_  
 _ **Got stacks on deck like he savin' up**_  
 _ **And he ill, he real, he might gotta deal**_  
 _ **He pop bottles and he got the right kind of build**_  
 _ **He cold, he dope, he might sell coke**_  
 _ **He always in the air, but he never fly coach**_  
 _ **He a motherfuckin' trip, trip, sailor of the ship, ship**_  
 _ **When he make it drip, drip kiss him on the lip, lip**_  
 _ **That's the kind of dude I was lookin' for**_  
 _ **And yes you'll get slapped if you're lookin' hoe**_  
 _ **I said, excuse me you're a hell of a guy**_  
 _ **I mean my, my, my, my you're like pelican fly**_  
 _ **I mean, you're so shy and I'm loving your tie**_  
 _ **You're like slicker than the guy with the thing on his eye, oh**_  
 _ **Yes I did, yes I did, somebody please tell him who the eff I is**_  
 _ **I am Nicki Minaj, I mack them dudes up,**_  
 _ **Back coupes up, and chuck the deuce up"**_

 **(Super Bass by Nicki Minaj)**

Barbara Milian shows up onstage performing the same routine that she did from last week, to cheers from the fans

 _ **"And her opponent, from The City that Never Sleeps, Barbara Milian!"**_

"Here is Barbara Milian, who is the favorite on winning the matchup between herself and against Sandra" Steve said

"Barbara is heavily favored to win the match against Sandra" Evelyn said

Barbara struts down the ring and stops dancing right when she enters the ring and starts to look focused for her opponent while ref rings the bell.

Sandra quickly attacked Barbara right off the bat, Sandra quickly hits left or rights to while cornering Barbara, she hits a stiff punch to knock her out, she then goes to the top rope where she hits a senton to the chest of Barbara, she then powerbombs her to the opposing turnbuckle, Sandra tries this to the same turnbuckle nut Barbara reverses it into a sunset flip, Barbara then throws Sandra to the corner where she hits a knee to the gut which caused her to sit down the corner which would lead to Barbara capitalizing with a Running Dropkick, she then lifts her up to her feet where she hits a pendulum backbreaker and hitting 10 elbow strikes to Sandra's chest, she then follows it up with a Superkick to the face of Sandra

"Barbara has just gave Sandra an aggressive right after Sandra had her aggressive side on to" Evelyn said

"They gotta keep it in check because one will explode if it bests then" Steve said

Barbara pins Sandra

"1..." Sandra kicks out

Barbara locks in a Fujiwara Armbar, she holds it in for 30 seconds, Sandra escapes out of it only to get a quick Superkick to the face of Barbara, she then stomps on Sandra's back and follows it up with a Cloverleaf, after 25 seconds, she follows it up with a Cross-Legged STF for 80 seconds, Sandra refuses to tap out, Sandra escapes to the corner, Barbara didn't let Sandra to have a breather because she performs a Cartwheel and following up with a Stinger Splash, she then performs a Big Apple Flash, she then goes on the top rope, she then dives off in a high angle manner to perform Barbara's Comet, she only land on the mat due to Sandra dodging out of it, Sandra kicks her in the gut and performs a DDT, she quickly transitions it to a Crossface where Barbara taps out after being in the hold for a minute

 **(Rebirthing by Skillet)**

 _ **"Here is your winner of the match, Sandra** **Noble!"**_

"Sandra Noble has advanced to the finals after the aggressive encounter between herself and Barbara" Steve said

A mixed reaction but leaning on the negative side was louder because of the clean finish

"Sandra will face the winner between Katie or Cally next" Evelyn said

 **I've finished the first 3 matches, I haven't been active much because my IPhone got stolen in December, it was difficult for me to actually double-task on doing this, Sorry that it had to take forever for me to finish**


	13. Second Show Final Part

After the commercial break, the camera goes to Vicary's V.I.P backstage room, Vicary Santerino is shown onscreen with the UNW Cruiserweight Championship on his waist, he is wearing he entrance attire because his match is up next, the live crowd gave him a mixed but heavily negative reaction from the crowd, Vicary then takes a selfie of the title he is holding before he starts to speak

"Hello bros, are you angry UNW fans pissed that I won the UNW Cruiserweight title fair and square against a guy that causes anarchy and the boss's son?" Vicary chuckles to the comment he made "Well, well, well, this title ain't going soon anymore because I will be your champion whether you like it or not, Even if I got attacked, this will never matter to me because I will still be your champ as far as you can see even if you get pissed about it, I don't even care about them haters or the doubters, I don't care if I have some followers or some Jersey Shore fans since they like me, nobody will take the title from me, I will keep it and you're going to face the real facts about it"

Vicary takes another selfie with him poising the UNW Cruiserweight title while the camera fades to the commentators and the arena

"If you WWG fans don't know what he's talking about, if you watch the first show of UNW, Vicary slimmed himself to weigh 215 pounds which is the limit for Cruiserweights for UNW, won the title against Conner McAlister and Luke Gray" Steve said

"Vicary won the match with his new finisher that he calls the Italian Bronze, if you don't know the move, this is a Front Facelock Legsweep STO, this move is famously used by Tim Donst from CHIKARA fame, he called the move the SDT" Evelyn said

 _ **"** **When she was just a girl she expected the world**_

 _ **But it flew away from her reach**_  
 _ **So she ran away in her sleep and dreamed of**_  
 _ **Para-para-paradise, para-para-paradise, para-para-paradise**_  
 _ **Every time she closed her eyes"**_

 **(Paradise by Colplay)**

Dana shows up onstage wearing the same attire he had on last week pointing the sky to tribue his father to loud cheers from the San Francisco crowd as the bell ring while the announce speaks

 _ **"The following contest is scheduled for one fall, making his way to the ring from Toronto, Ontario, Canada, weighing in at 213 pounds, Dana Yorge!"**_

"Dana Yorge is going to face the current UNW Cruiserweight Champion, Vicary Santerino, the winner will advance to the finals against Eric Valbuena" Evelyn said

"Dana advances after making Bramwell Seioge submit to the Young at Heart submission move" Steve said

Dana walks down the ring with a now focused look, he then finally enters the ring and goes to his corner to wait for his opponent while his music stops

 _ **"** **You, you**_

 _ **I know you want me**_  
 _ **I made it obvious that I want you too**_  
 _ **So put it on me**_  
 _ **Let's remove the space between me and you**_  
 _ **Now rock your body (ooh)**_  
 _ **Damn I like the way that you move**_  
 _ **So give it to me (ooh)**_  
 _ **'Cause I already know what you wanna do"**_

 **(Tonight (I'm Loving You) By Enrique Iglesias)**

A loud negative reception but a some loud slim cheers have arrived for the Dana's opponent Vicary Santerino, he is wearing his ring attire that he wore last week, which is Knee length black trunks with designs depicting abdominal muscles stenciled on the right leg and the New Jersey emblem on the left, white Converse high top sneakers with black laces and stars stenciled on the sides, black wrist gauntlet with short white and yellow tassels attached on left arm, black elbow pad with short white tassels on right arm, he is also wore his gold chain necklace and sunglasses

 _ **"And his opponent, from Down by the Shore, weighing in at 215 pounds, Vicary Santerino!"**_

"Here's Vicary Santerino, the most confident person in the tournament ever since he won the UNW Cruiserweight title on their first show" Steve said

"And it looks like that Vicary's confidence is going on his mind because he thinks that Dana is an easy slide by" Evelyn said

Vicary walks down the ring decides to make a selfie before he enters the ring gaining him more boos for how unnecessary it was, he then enters the ring which leads for his music to stop

Dana and Vicary are at the opposing corner as the referee rings the bell

Dana an Vicary got into a collar-to-collar tie up, Vicary gets a slight upper hand with a take down, Vicary then performs a leg drop to the chest of Dana, Vicary hits a running leg drop to Dana's chest, Vicary follows up by lifting him to his feet and hits a DDT, Vicary then hits a standing moonsault for only a 1 count, Vicary tries for a another DDT but Dana punches him in the gut when he got trapped in a front facelock position, Dana then hits a roundhouse kick to Vicary pushing him to the rope rebounding to get a discus elbow smash to the face, Dana then throws him to the corner and hits a dropkick the impact caused him to sit down the corner, Dana follows it up with 10 straight elbow strikes to the seated Vicary

"Dana with multiple elbows to Vicary after Vicary had the upperhand in the match" Evelyn said

"Dana hitting several elbows to every part of Vicary's body, 1 to the head, 1 to the right arm, 1 to the chest, 1 to the left arm, 1 to the right arm, 3 to right leg, 2 to the left leg" Steve said

Dana pins Vicary while the referee counts

"1.." Vicary kicks out,

Dana then hits a second discus elbow smash, he would follow it up with a roundhouse kick which would knock Vicary out, he then hits a discus clothesline, Dana the hits a T-Bone suplex, he follows it off with a quick moonsault, Dana hits several soccer kicks to Vicary's chest, Dana the tries for a Shining Wizard after he kicked Vicary in the gut but Vicary grabbed a hold of his left leg and performs a Dragon Whip, Vicary follows up with stomps to the chest of Dana, Vicary hits a cradle DDT to Dana, he then hits a sliding roundhouse kick to a downed Dana, Vicary then lifts Dana up to his fit, he then goes from behind positioning him in a full nelson, he lifts him up and drops in a Lotus Lock

fast foward

Dana kicks out of Vicary's Italian Bronze (SDT) and the Jersey Curse (Cut-Throat Hangman's Neckbreaker), Vicary got the upper hand of the match ever since he countered Dana's oncoming discus elbow smash, Vicary sets for the Italian Bronze again but Dana reverses it into a monkey flip and hits a Pendulum Spinning Heel Kick to the left leg of Vicary, Dana goes up to the top rope dives off hitting a Corckscrew 450 and splashing on Vicary body with Dad's Last Heart (Phoenix Splash)

"Dana with the Dad's Last Heart" Steve said

"Dana is going to follow it up with Young at Heart" Evelyn said

Dana would do this as he locks it in, 30 seconds it gets tighter, Vicary taps out 50 seconds later

 **(Paradise by Coldplay)**

 _ **"Here is your winner of the match, Dana Yorge!"**_

"Dana Yorge is going to face Eric Valbuena to fight for the WWG World Championship while The Arcaders will face The Monarchy's representative's DJ Kingston and Dylan Torres at No Escape" Evelyn said

"It will be an Elimination Chamber themed event" Steve said

Dana celebrates his win with the fans who are giving him loud cheers for his performance, after Vicary saw the tape, surprisingly to the fans, Vicary had a cocky smirk and smiled as if it didn't matter, Vicary shouts "At least I have my UNW Cruiserweight title, if I didn't I would be attacking him", Vicary leaves the ring as the camera fades for a commercial break

(Commercial Break)

 _ **"** **I question not me, it only happens to others**_

 _ **I can't deny reality as life gets smothered"**_

 **(Punishment by Biohazard)**

Drummond Ceccarelli shows up onstage to a mixed reaction from the crowd, he is in his ring attire that he wore last week, Drummond payed no attention to the crowd since he is focused on his match

 _ **"The following contest is scheduled for one fall, making his way to the ring, from Alexandria, Virginia, weighing in at 246 ponds, Drummond Ceccarelli!"**_

"The Gimmick Slayer Drummond is making his way to the ring, he has to deal with Monarchy's big man, King Caesar" Steve said

"Yeah, it is not an easy task like Jordynne Grace eliminating Brian Cage at the All In event" Evelyn said

Drummond quickly walks down the ring and he paces 5 times in the squared circle where his music stops

A lions roar is heard following up with

 _ **"** **Makaveli in this Killuminati, all through your body**_

 _ **The blow's like a twelve gauge shotty**_  
 _ **Uhh, feel me!**_  
 _ **And God said he should send his one begotten son**_  
 _ **To lead the wild into the ways of the man**_  
 _ **Follow me; eat my flesh, flesh and my flesh"**_

 **(Hail Mary by 2pac)**

A mixed reaction but slightly negative is for the next opponent who is King Caesar, he is in his ring gear the he wore last week

 _ **"And his opponent, representing The Monarchy, from Brooklyn, New York, weighing in at 285 pounds, King Caesar!"**_

"King Caesar, the big man is walking down the ring" Evelyn said

"This will be Drummond's toughest opponent he will face against due to Caesar being nearly 7 feet tall" Steve said

Caesar doesn't pay attention to the reaction he gets because he is also focused on his match, Caesar enters the ring and stands at the opposite corner and takes off his hooded longcoat

The referee rings the bell, and Drummond goes right after King Caesar with a clothesline, Drummond corner Caesar with several stomps, Drummond hits multiple punches to Caesar's face, stomps Caesar's gut 15 times, Drummond hits a stiff haymaker to the forehead of Caesar, Drummond then performs a mudhole stomp to the chest of Caesar, Drummond tries for another haymaker but Caesar blocks hit and hits a knife edge chop to Drummond's chest, Caesar starts hitting several MMA like punches to Drummond's gut, Caesar then hits a stiff roundhouse kick to Drummond's head, he then hits a gutwrench suplex to a knocked out Drummond, he then throws him to the corner where hit several jabs to the cornered Drummond thus completing his Brooklyn Beats (Series of jabs to a cornered opponent)

"There's the Brooklyn Beats by King Caesar" Steve said

"Drummond got hostile to Caesar because he's the enforcer of Freddy Escobar and he doesn't like him the match, The Gimmick Slayer wants to Slay the Prince" Evelyn said

King Caesar starts to pin Drummond as the referee makes the count

"1..2.." Drummond kicks out

Drummond tries for Lion's Roar bu signalling it by positioning him in a Vertical Suplex, Drummond escapes out of it with a double knee backbreaker after getting landed upside down, Drummond hits several mudhole stomps to Caesar right away, he then lifts Caesar up and drops him with a Falling Powerbomb

"1...2..." Caesar kicks out

Drummond hits multiple punches to Caesar face, he then throws him to the corner where he hits a running haymaker to Caesar's forehead, he then perform a pumphandle Fallway slam, he then throws him over the top rope to the outside where Drummond follows pursuit he then Caesar in a Belly-to-Back position, he suplexes him hard to the ring apron, He throws Caesar to the corner and taking him back to the ring where he locks in a Abdominal Stretch

"Drummond locking in the Abdominal Stretch after that suplex he did to Caesar" Evelyn said

"Drummond is taking his anger on Justin and Freddy on to Freddy's stablemate King Caesar" Steve said

Drummond has locked it in for 60 seconds, Drummond releases and slamming Caesar down the mat and locking him in a Elevated Boston Crab

"Drummond with an Elevated Boston Crab after locking an Abdominal Stretch to Caesar" Evelyn said

"It may be Walls of Jericho, but you can probably say this as the Walls of Drummond or the Walls of Ceccarelli" Steve said

Drummond has locked that move for 2 minutes, Caesar refuses to tap out, Drummond got more infuriated with this he then decides to lock in the Spirit Breaker (Beast Bite)

"Drummond has gotten more angrier since Caesar refuses to tap" Steve said

"Drummond wants to take out the giant and cool his anger out" Evelyn said

Drummond had a brighter gripe on locking it, for about 3 minutes, King Caesar was about to tap out, Drummond locked it in more harder and tired to make Caesar tap out, he fought back with kicks to back of Drummond's head, King Caesar would suffer Gimmick Dropper (Attitude Adjustment) from Drummond, Drummond wasn't done yet because he wants to knock Caesar out for real, he lifts him up in midair to a the surprised of the crowd due to his superhuman strength, he smacks Caesar in mid-air hard in the jaw with the Jaw Splitter

"THERE'S THE JAW SPLITTER BY DRUMMOND!" Eveyln said

"This is right after he slamed him down the mat with the Gimmick Dropper or else if you liked to be just the Attitude Adjustment or the AA" Steve said

Drummond would pin King Caesar as the referee makes the count

"1..2..." King Caesar kicks out at 2.8

Drummond then tries for the Jaw Splitter again but Caesar punched Drummond in the face in mid-air, Caesar then lifts Drummond up to his feet in a Vertical Suplex postion, he then slams him down the mat with Lion's Roar

"THERE'S THE LION'S ROAR BY CAESAR!" Steve said

"IT THINK THIS MOVE WILL MAKE HIM ADVANCE THE FINALS!" Evelyn said

Caesar then pins Drummond as the referee make the count

"1..2...3" A mixed reaction from the crowd plays

 **(Hail Mary by 2pac)**

 _ **"Here is your winner, King Caesar!"**_

The referee raises Caesar's arms as Caesar grins for a little bit

"The finals are set for the World and the United States title" Evelyn said

"At No Escape, it will be Sergei the Titan vs King Caesar for the WWG United States title" Steve said

King Caesar leaves the premises while Drummond was left fuming, he didn't vent out his anger as Freddy Escobar flanked out in his Fine-tailor suit strucks Drummond in the back with a scepter to the back, he stomps him in the back, he then lifts Drummond in a inverted facelock position, he slams him down with the Execution (Rolling Cutter), he then goes for it one more time, Justin ran down the ring striking Freddy with a Singapore cane, he whacked him in the head multiple times, when Drummond got up, Drummond hits a big boot to Justin's face, a brawl has gotten out between the three as Drummond brought out a steel chair as he starts whacking both Freddy and Justin with it

 _ **"** **Awesome, awesome, awesome, awesome**_

 _ **I don't necessarily have to be here for this**_  
 _ **I'm gonna keep the headphones though"**_

 **(Awesome by Spose)**

Dickon Ma shows up in a WWG t-shirt and jeans, he had a microphone in his hand

"I can see you three really want to go at it, I got the right solution for the 3 of you, I'll make you 3 face each other in a triple threat extreme rules match between you three at No Escape"

The fans cheer from Dickon's decision on solving the problem

"Well, well, it looks like we got our first non-title bout announced by our GM Dickon" Steve said

"I would like to see how much blood will boil from the 3 of each wrestlers" Evelyn said

(Commerical Break)

The camera fades to the camera as Scotty Lorenzo is shown

"Hello everyone, I'm about to interview one of the wrestlers in tonight's main event and the semi finalists for the WWG Women's Championship, Katie Striker" The crowd loudly cheer upon her name being mentioned

"What are your thoughts on facing Cally Harris Katie?"

"I don't care if I'm facing some Amazon named Cally, I'm mostly focused on facing my opponents then being interviewed because I always do this in my career, Tranquilo. No rush, I'll end you as time dictates. I've been in the ring with Mil... death him self. I fear no one. I'll be the last thing you see" Katie said this in a quick and bold statement as Katie is in her entrance gear as she is ready to make her way to the ring

Camera transitions to the ring, the lights go off, white smoke starts to swirl around, there are strange colored balls of light buzz swirling around for a minute, then Katie's music plays as fans were awed and applauding to the intro of her entrance

 _ **"** **We make up to break up**_

 _ **Then we spin it 'round again**_  
 _ **We dance on the ashes**_  
 _ **Out of love that never ends"**_

 **(Dangerous by Def Leppard)**

Katie Stiker shows up onstage, she had a Very pale skin, Slim and well toned. Very small like Ray Mysterio or Sexy Star. Large bust of 38D, Redish purple dyed hair, Deep Blue high cheek bones. oval shaped face. long slender arms with long fingers. very pale but is healthy. elfish shaped ears just short of being pointed, she Comes out dressed in long midnight blue pagan cape. Along with Black mask with gold eleven style pattern on it. With blue and silver leathers off the right eye of the mask. Also removes large gold blue stoned pendant

 _ **"The following contest is scheduled for one fall, making her way to the ring, from Recida, California, Katie Striker!"**_

"Katie Striker is going to face a pretty tall Cally Harris" Eveyln said

"And it looks like Katie isn't mostly worried on facing Cally despite her appearance, Katie is going to have to face the most tallest opponent that she has seen in her wrestling career" Steve said

Katie wound enter the ring taking off her entrance attire, revealing her ring attire as she waits for her opponent

 _ **"** **I tried to face the fight within**_

 _ **But it's over**_  
 _ **I'm ready for the riot to begin and surrender**_  
 _ **I walked the path, it led me to the end, remember**_  
 _ **I'm caught beneath with nothing left to give, forever"**_

 **(Angels Fall by Breaking Benjamin)**

A mixed reaction has soared through the crowd for Katie's opponent, Cally Harris shows up with a serious look on her face, she came her not to toy with or pay attention to the fans because she is very focused on the match

 _ **"And her opponent, from Tampa, Florida, Cally Harris!"**_

"Here's Cally Harris" Steve said

"Cally is the 2nd tallest female in our roster at 6'8, she eliminated the tallest Angel Graves in the first round" Evelyn said

Cally slowly walks down the ring, she then makes a death glare to Katie to the face before she goes to the back of her corner

The ref rings the bell and Cally goes right after Katie with a bicycle kick to the face of Katie, Cally then lifts Katie up again and hit 5 consecutive pull back clothesline to Katie, she then powerbombs Katie twice, Cally would hit a right hand punch after lifting Katie up, Cally hits a pumphandle fallway slam to Katie, she then tries for a Oklahoma slam but Katie reverses it with a frankensteiner, Katie hits several shoot kicks to the chest of Cally, she then hit 5 straight stiff knife edge chops to Cally, Katie hits a roundhouse kick to knock Cally down to the ground, Katie then goes to the top rope and performs a diving elbow drop to Cally's chest, Cally powers out of getting pinned only to receive a basement dropkick by Katie

"Katie is showing us an aggressive offense towards Cally" Evelyn said

"Katie has hit multiple stiff strikes as an attempt to weaken the giant in our main event for the next show" Steve said

Katie then pins Cally as the referee makes the count

"1.." Cally powers out

Cally does several knee lifts to the face of Katie, she then powerbombs her 5 straight times, she then goes to the top rope and she hits a Diving clothesline, she then hits a pumphandle reverse STO to Katie for complete measure, Cally hits a spine rattling spine buster to Kaite

"There goes a spinebuster by Cally" Steve said

"It was like a wake up call by Cally as she does several moves to destroy Kaite" Eveyln said

Cally then pins Katie

"1..2" Katie kicks out at 2

Cally didn't let Katie to get up as she hits multiple big boots to the face of Katie, Cally hits a Oklahoma slam to the turnbuckles, she then throws her to the turnbuckles as she hits a running Yakuza kick to the face of Katie, Cally then throws Katie to the outsite where she hits a kneeling Ganso bomb to the steel steps, she then throws her back to the ring where she would try to pin Katie but Katie surprises her with a kip-up dropkick to the face of Cally, Katie then hits a deadlift powerbomb as the fans were surprised to see the strength that Katie did, she did several leg drops to Cally's chest, she then hits a shooting star press, she then goes to the top rope and hits a Somersault Senton to the amazon

"Katie hitting a Senton to Cally's chest" Evelyn said

"Katie is going to show everyone what she got towards the Amazon" Steve said

Katie then pins Cally

"1...2..." Cally kicks out at 2.5 seconds

Katie then tries for a diving crossbody only to get caught in mid-air by Cally, she then executes a fallway slam, she then performs a electric chair driver to Katie, she then throws Kaite to the top rope to hit a big boot to the rebounding Kaite, she then lifts Katie up to her feet and plants Katie down the mat with an Implant Buster

"Cally with a brutal Impalnt Buster on Katie" Steve said

"Cally wants Katie's out and advanced for the women's title" Evelyn said

Cally then pins Katie

"1...2..." Katie kicks out at 2.9

Cally then tries for a Impalnt Buster again but Katie reverses it with a huricanrana, Katie hits another Shooting Star Press to Cally's chest, Katie then goes to the top rope doing a corkscrew backflip and planting her body with a Stardust Press

"STARDUST PRESS BY KATIE" Evelyn said

"AND IT LOOKS LIKE THE AMAZON MAY BE DONE" Steve said

Katie then pins Cally

"1...2...3!"

 **(Dangerous by Def Leppard)**

 _ **"Here is your winner, Katie Striker!"**_

"Katie will be facing Sandra for the women's title at No Escape" Steve said

"All 4 titles will be crowned at No Escape now we got our finalist as we will end this show now as we are running out of time" Evelyn said

Katie celebrates while the camera fades


	14. Third Show Part 1

**Third _Show_**

 _ **"Uh, temptations real"**_

[A clip of Palmer brawling with Toby}

 _ **"Even though we feel we've been here before"**_

[Cips of Vicary entering the ring without the ULW Cruiserweight belt]

 _ **"Somebody help me"**_

[The Monarchy beating up Justin Danger]

 _ **"Lord have mercy"**_

[Dana pointing to the sky to tribute to his father]

 _ **"It's like the world we live in was only designed for"**_

[Showing Dallas Wolfe howling like a wolf]

 _ **"Somebody wealthy"**_

[Shows Eric and Freddy decked in fine tailored suits]

 _ **"But what about the rest of us?"**_

[Shows various wrestlers hitting their finishers]

 _ **"What about the rest of us?"**_

[Barbara hitting Barbara's Comet to Schuyler]

 _ **"Screaming, somebody help me"**_

[The Arcaders and Big Paul coming to Justin's aid]

 _ **"But what about the rest of us?"**_

[Showing various wrestlers doing several poses]

 _ **"Somebody wealthy"**_

[Eric Vandiver with a smirk on his face]

 _ **"Turn the lights on"**_

[The WWG logos lights on]

The camera then shows the State Farm Stadium as this is the location of the third show as there 72,219 fans attending as they are making nose, the camera then fades to the commentators Evelyn Exposito wearing a black t-shirt with the WWG logo on the front, jeans and red converse sneakers, Steve Drake had on a beanie on, a red Jimmy Neutron shirt, black hoodie, blue jeans, and some black shoes

"Welcome to our third show of WWG live in the State Farm Stadium in Phoenix, Arizona" Evelyn said

"We all have out finalists for the WWG Championships, the newly won Champions from No Escape will face the challengers that won the Symphony of Destruction number #1 Contenders match at No Escape" Steve said

 _ **"** **Awesome, awesome, awesome, awesome**_

 _ **I don't necessarily have to be here for this**_

 _ **I'm gonna keep the headphones though"**_

 **(I'm Awesome by Spose)**

There are cheers from the crowd as Dickon Ma shows up onstage wearing a black blazer, a white dress shirt, black slacks and brown sneakers, he has a microphone is his hand

"Here is the guy that will announce the Symphony of Destruction Match" Evelyn said

"He will also announce the participators of the match as well" Steve said

Dickon Ma then walks down the ring as he starts to speak

"Welcome Phoenix, Arizona (Crowd makes a pop from hearing it), I know you all want to know what the Symphony of Destruction match, well I will tell you now, see the match is named after the Megadeth song "Symphony of Destruction" and this will be the theme song of our show No Escape, in a Symphony of Destruction match, it will be designs like the Elimination Chamber, the first 2 will start off, there will be 6 participants, the 4 will be inside a chamber, the Symphony of Destruction chamber will be surrounded with various hardcore weapons, here are the 6 participants in the match and they will come out the ring and make their statement on there way to win their match, the first will be Natalia Rodriguez"

 _ **"Red like roses fills my dreams and brings me to the place you rest**_

 _ **White is cold and always yearning, burdened by a royal test**_

 _ **Black the beast descends from shadows**_

 _ **Yellow beauty burns gold**_

 _ **Mirror, tell em something**_

 _ **Tell me who's the loneliest of all**_

 _ **Tell me can a heart be turned to stone**_

 _ **Born with no life**_

 _ **Into subjugation**_

 _ **Treated like a worthless animal**_

 _ **Stripped of all rights**_

 _ **Just a lesser being**_

 _ **Crushed by cruel ruthless Human rule"**_

 **(I Burn (Remix) by Jeff and Casey Lee Williams)**

Fans gave Natalia loud boos, there are some cheers from the fans (who are Monarchy Smirks), this is right after pillars of fire exploding in the stage, as Natalia shows up wearing a Def Leppard t-shirt, jeans and converse sneakers, she taunts the fans, right after this, she then teases about flipping over the ropes, she insteads scoff in the ring and go inside

"Elenaor Avery" Dickon said

 **" _Be, I want to be_**

 ** _Just like you, what you do I want too_**

 ** _Bleed, I'm gonna bleed_**

 ** _To belong I would give all you need"_**

 **(Simon Says by Drain STH)**

Fans gave Eleanor cheers as Eleanor shows up onstage wearing a black gym t-shirt with a picture of her deadlifting a 300 pounds barbell, black sweats and brown converse sneakers, she walks down the ring giving fans high-fives as she enters the ring, she had a really muscular and toned pear shape figure, DDD cup breasts, she is a Caucasian female, she has brown eyes, deep cinnamon brown hair mid length bob hair, circular face, defined cheekbones, lightly tanned skin, a tattoo of a rose vine and horse on the right side of her, she has mascara and eyeliner on her face, and black nail polish on the fingers

"Traci Star" Dickon said

The lights go out as blue smoke swirls out into the arena

 _ **"Give me strength to face the truth, the doubt withing my soul**_

 _ **No longer I can justify the bloodshed in His name**_

 _ **Is it a sin to seek the truth, the truth beneath the rose**_

 _ **Pray with me so I will find the gate to Heaven's door"**_

 **(Within Temptations by Truth Beneath the Rose)**

Fans greet Traci Star to boos due to being recognized by the Phoenix crowd, she is wearing Catrina's attire from Lucha Underground but in the color scheme of black and silver right, she enters the ring in a dark manner, she slowly walks down the ring, she has amber colored eyes with thick black hair. light olive colored skin. high cheek bones. looks a lot like lucha's undergrounds Catrina. only with a white streak down the center of her head.

"Tonya Jacklin" Dickon said

 _ **"Live fast, die young**_

 _ **Bad girls do it well**_

 _ **Live fast, die young**_

 _ **Bad girls do it well"**_

 **(Bad Girls by M.I.A)**

A mixed but mainly positive reaction as Tonya Jacklin shows up onstage wearing black sunglasses, a black plain shirt, black baggy sweatpants and black shoes she then enters the ring, she has a pretty built and defined straight figure, BBB cup breasts, a mid length braided ponytail in the color of the deepest brown, brown eyes, full lips, defined cheekbones, medium and wide nose, heart shaped face, a tattoo of a sphinx head on upper left bicep, has mascara, eyeliner on her face, has gold nail polish on her fingernails

"Ella Crossbones" Dickon said

 _ **"I see a red door and I want it painted black**_

 _ **No colours anymore, I want them to turn black**_

 _ **I see the girls walk by dressed in their summer**_ ** _clothes_**

 _ **I have to turn my head until my darkness goes"**_

 **(Paint It Black by Hidden Citizens)**

Fans gave Ella boos because they recognize her in Lucha Underground, she has Long black hair that goes down to her butt. Has sliver streaks in it and keeps it in a braid. Very thick like a MMA fighter but very bendable. Long arms and legs, with a tight core, she is wearing her ring gear which is Long black leather pants with gray and red symbols of death on them. Along with a tight fitting long sports bra type top that's blood red. With black swirls on it. She quickly walks down the ring and paying no attention to the crowd

"and Daisy Stallybrass" Dickon said

 _ **"** **Can't stop the fun from raging**_

 _ **Oh 'cause we're in too deep**_

 _ **Can't take a whip and tame it**_

 _ **Oh is the price too steep"**_

 **(You Want In, I Want Out by Joan Jett)**

Daisy Stallybrass comes out onstage to cheers from the crowd, she has green eyes, curvy and toned straight figure, BB cup breasts, Auburn red hair that is done in a bob cut and having orange streaks of hair, inverted triangle face, medium pug nose, a wide chin, flat cheekbones, a straightedge themed tattoo on her upper left bicep and a tattoo of five stars on both forearms, she has mascara, eyeliner, blush and clear lip balm in her face, she black t-shirt with XXX on the front, she has black shorts and brown boots, she walks down the ring

Dickon starts to speak "Now, for your participants for the guys, first up, Jason Sabre"

 _ **"** **Rain's falling down and just darkens the ground**_

 _ **A sound that I've heard before but I'm not sure**_

 _ **You keep me away from the place where you've been**_

 _ **But now I remember why you stay away from there"**_

 **(Weight of My Pride by Pay Money to My Pain)**

The fans gave a loud pop due to recognizing Jason Sabre for his work in the WFA, Jason Sabre shows up onstage as he had long spiky black hair that reaches down to the edge of his forehead. His skin is light and his body if muscular, but not beefy. He had well defined muscle tone with it visibly showing. His eyes are dark brown, bordering on black. He is wearing long blacks split between black and red in down the middle, it has Ace written in red on the black side, Sabre in black on the red side, he is wearing black boots on, He wears a long jacket that is split to match his pants and boots. His logo is on the back. the lights split the arena in between red and black, when the lyrics played, smoke starts shooting from the sides, Jason Sabre came out onstage from the entrance and wore the attire that was described, he took a moment to soak up the reception and survey the crowd, he then walks down the ramp to slap hands from the fans as the lights dim and the spotlight following him, he jumps on the apron and climbs to the top turnbuckle, he does the gun taunt, he follows this by jumping down the middle of the ring as the spotlight shines on him, he pauses for a few seconds, he lets the crowd to soak up the moement, he then performs a gun shot taunt, the lights then go back up as he surveys the crowd as the music fades

"Dallas Wolfe' Dickon says

 _ **"** **Off through the new day's mist I run**_

 _ **Out from the new day's mist I have come**_

 _ **I hunt**_

 _ **Therefore I am**_

 _ **H**_ _ **arvest the land**_

 _ **Taking of the fallen lamb"**_

 **(Of Wolf and Man by Metallica)**

Fans start cheering when Dallas Wolfe comes out onstage wearing as Dallas Wolfe came out onstage wearing a his black leather jacket, a plain dark cerulean blue shirt, blue jeans, and black combat boots on, a spotlight resembling the full moon then shine on him, he then throws his head back and letting out a loud wolf like howl, he then walks down the ring and appear in the ring

"Chris Wolf" Dickon says

 _ **"** **Look out, they're closing in on you now**_

 _ **Wake up, or you'll wake up six feet down**_

 _ **Nobody's got your back in this town**_

 _ **Knock 'em in the teeth now**_

 _ **Out here, there's no negotiation**_

 _ **No room to start a conversation**_

 _ **Before you get a taste, it's taken**_

 _ **Never let you guard down"**_

 **(Killer in the Mirror by Set it Off)**

Fans make a loud pop from hearing Chris Wolf's name, he had short and messy dirty blond hair, the right side being shaved closer, grey eyes, a lean muscular physique, light tan, claw scars on back and chest, wolf tribal tattoos on both arms, he is wearing a plain black t-shirt, jeans and tennis shoes as he walks down the ring a gives some fans high fives before he enters the ring

"Brad Savage" Dickon says

 _ **"** **Nothing breeds more contempt for this world**_

 _ **Than memories now formed**_

 _ **Every moment a new seed**_

 _ **Is grown to no reason the trouble unfolds"**_

 **(Snap Your Fingers, Snap Your Neck by Prong)**

Fans started to boo when the song plays as Brad Savage, he is an African-American male with a black caesar cut, he had a very chubby and really built physique, a circular face, a rounded chin, brown eyes, a large tattoo of a demon head and tribal designs on right arm and pronounced brow, a large, wide nose, thick, dark eyebrows, full cheekbones, a scar on the right side of his face, a dark designer subtle, and a wide jawbone, he is decked in his ring attire which is a short legged singlet with airbrushed brick wall and crumbling wall designs stenciled on the front and back, brick red kneepads, brick red boots with black laces, soles and cracking designs stenciled on the sides, black MMA style fingerless gloves with brick red wrists and skulls stenciled on them on both arms, he manager Drew Stacchini (Caucasian male of Italian descent) had follows pursuit, he has a black buzz cut, he is wearing a black shirt, jeans, and a black leather jacket on with brown boots, Brad quickly walks down the ring to intimate the people in the match

"Jack Robertson" Dickon said

 ** _"Swizzy_**

 ** _Wherever you are, shine_**

 ** _Whoever you are, shine_**

 ** _Wherever you are, shine"_**

(Top Down by Swizz Beatz)

A Caucasian male named Jack Robertson appears onstage wearing his ring gear which is a Bronze yellow amateur wrestling singlet with white tribal designs, edging, "MAVERICK" stenciled on the front and the Omaha Maverick logo on the back, black kneepads, black boots with yellow laces, white finger tape on both hands, black ear protectors, red mouth guard with "OMAHA" stenciled on it, a tattoo of the Omaha Maverick logo is on the upper right bicep, he was pretty built and pretty muscular, he's walking down the ring ready to encounter, he is in the ring right now, fans were giving Jack cheers when he was enter

"Bramwell Seioge" Dickon said

 _ **"** **Lady have you known me**_

 _ **The perfect love machine**_

 _ **I'm Virgo, my Leo's rising, Venus made me king**_

 _ **That trail of broken hearts**_

 _ **They all belong to me**_

 _ **Magic runs through my fingers**_

 _ **One touch you'll see"**_

(L.O.V.E. Machine by W.A.S.P.)

Boos play as the song plays were Bramwell Seioge shows up onstage as he gets some decent cheers from the ladies as he was in a Fuchsia colored suit on, a white undershirt, and Fuchsia dress shoes, he then perform some gyrations before he enters the stage

"Here are your contestants for the 2 Symphony of Destruction matches as we got, for the rest of the show, it will be a gauntlet match for the 2 matches, the winner of their respective matches will be the last participant for the match as we will right now go to a commercial break so that they will get prepped and dressed for their ring gear" Dickon said

(Commercial Break)

 _ **"** **Red like roses fills my dreams and brings me to the place you rest.**_

 _ **White is cold and always yearning, burdened by a royal test.**_

 _ **Black the beast descends from shadows.**_ _ **Yellow beauty burns gold.**_ _ **Mirror, tell me somethin**_ _ **g**_

 _ **Tell me who's the loneliest of all?**_

 _ **Mirror, what's inside of me?**_

 _ **Tell me can a heart be turned to stone?**_

 _ **Born with no life**_

 _ **Into subjugation**_

 _ **T**_ _ **reated like a worthless animal**_

 _ **Stripped of all rights**_

 _ **Just a lesser being**_

 _ **Crushed by**_ **cruel** _ **ruthless Human rule"**_

 **(I Burn (Remix) by Jeff and Casey Lee Williams)**

Loud boos are heard when the song plays, there are a slim cheers but they are mainly fans of the Monarchy, pillars of fire explode from the stage, after this, Natalia Rodriguez is decked out in her ring gear which is Black tights with a fire design, and a crop top, she is wearing a red hooded jacket and aviator sunglasses with red-tinted lenses, Natalia quickly taunts the fans after she appeared onstage as the bell rings

 _ **"The following Gauntlet match is scheduled for one fall, the winner of this gauntlet will be granted to be the last entrant for the Symphony of Destruction match, making her way to the ring, from El Paso, Texas, Natalia Rodriguez!"**_ **Summer Dominiguez announces**

"Here is the "La Chica Fuego" herself, Natalia Rodriguez, she used to be adorned by the fans until she revealed herself to be part of the Monarchy in ICW by attacking Nyx Rosewood and Katie Striker, she has became deceiving and conniving female with a fiery temper" Steve said

"Natalia is pretty full of herself right now because she quickly taunted the fans right when she came out onstage, she is a former Gift of Gods Champion and a 3 time Lucha Underground Trios Champion" Evelyn said

Natalia walks down the ring, when she was about to flip over the ropes, she decides not to just to tease the audience, she decides to scoff herself inside the ring and wait for her opponent as her music stops playing

 _ **"Be, I want to be**_

 _ **Just like you, what you do I want too**_

 _ **B**_ _ **leed, I'm gonna bleed**_

 _ **To belong I would give all you need"**_

 **(Simon Says by Drain STH)**

Decent cheers from the fans for Eleanor Avery as she shows up onstage in her ring gear which is a Silver foil top with deep pink tribal designs stenciled on the cups and jagged white edging, silver foil elastic mini shorts with deep pink tribal designs stenciled on the front and "ELEANOR" on the back, large white belt with a glittery buckle and silver rivets attached, black boots with pink laces, white wrist tape on both arms, three gold studs in both ears, when she went onstage, she flexed her biceps and she then throws her arm back, Natalia sees this but doesn't fell intimidated about her buff muscular appearance and still acts cocky,

 _ **"Entering at #2, from Denver, Colorado, Eleanor Avery!'**_

"Eleanor Avery, a former female bodybuilder who has been doing this since middle school, Eleanor has won a junior "Miss. Bodybuilder" at 18 years after graduating high school" Evelyn said

"Eleanor Avery has wrestled in AAW, TNA, and SHINE where she became a former Knockouts Champion in TNA and a former SHINE Champion" Steve said

Eleanor Avery then walks down the ring with a very focus gesture because she was ready for the match that she was in for, she then enters the ring but Natalia tries to quickly attack her but Eleanor saw that coming by ducking the lariat and she start hitting left and rights as Tina Guatia then starts ringing the bell for the match to start

Eleanor tires for a lariat but Natalia ducks out of it and hits a springboard lariat to Eleanor, Natalia then arrogantly pose early in the match, Natalia then decides to start stomping on Eleanor's back, she then lifts Eleanor up and hits a DDT to the middle of the ring, Natalia then hits Eleanor 5 times in her abdomen region, Natalia then tries for a suplex but Eleanor prevents this from happening by clubbing her back, Eleanor then throws Natalia to the corner where she hits a clothesline to her neck area right when she hits the corner, Eleanor the lifts Natalia up and hits a scoop slam to her, she then hits lifts her up to her feet again and she gives Natalia a German suplex, she then lifts Natalia up again in a Gorilla Press position, she then slams her down the ground after holding her up for 15 seconds

"Natalia got too cocky by thinking that Eleanor is going to be a push-over" Steve said

"And she is currently going to deal with the effects of karma right now" Evelyn said

Eleanor then goes for the pin on Natalia as Tina starts to count

"1.." Natalia kicks out

Eleanor then picks Natalia up on her feet where Eleanor throws her to the ropes where she would level her in the face with a big boot towards the rebounding Natalia, Eleanor the hits a Biel throw to Natalia, she then performs a legdrop as a follow up to the move she made, Eleanor then lifts Natalia up to her feet where she then tries for a powerbomb only for Natalia to counter it into a double knee facebreaker, Natalia then hits a springboard moonsault as a follow up, Natalia then hits a suplex to Eleanor after lifting up to her feet, Natalia the clubs Eleanor to her chest, Natalia then performs a diving body splash to Eleanor, she then lifts up Eleanor up to her feet where she would trap her leg and putting her in a Sunset position, she then hits a front flip and plants her back to the canvas with the Fuego Special (Leg Trap Sunset Flip Powerbomb)

"Fuego Special by Natalia Rodriguez" Evelyn said

"Natalia wants to get this over with" Steve said

Natalia then pins Eleanor as the referee makes the count

"1...2." Eleanor kicks out

Natalia starts kicking her in the gut right before she was going to get up she then throws her to the turnbuckles, before she would make an attack, Natalia makes a cocky pose which gave her boos as Natalia didn't care about them, Natalia then charges at Eleanor and she hits a high knee to the face of Eleanor, she then tires to follow up with a huricanrana, bu Eleanor catches her and levels her with an elevated sheerdrop powerbomb, Eleanor then hits a diving double knee drop to the back of Natalia from the middle rope, she then lifts Natalia up to her feet as she was stunned, Eleanor then decides to run to the ropes to gain leverage as she hits a running clothesline to Natalia but she was still standing but is still stunned, she then lifts Natalia up and rotating her body in a tilt-a-whirl position and following this up by slamming her down the ground with the Barbell Breaker (Tilt-a-Whirl followed into a Falling Powerslam)

"Eleanaor with the Barbell Breaker to "La Chica Fuego"" Steve said

"And she does this with authority" Evelyn said

Eleanor then lifts up Natalia where she hooks in both her arms up and lifting her up in a suplex position, she then swings her body and slamming her down the ground with her finisher Muscle Rupture (Graduation)

"THE MUSCLE RUPTURE FROM ELEANOR!" Evelyn said

"THIS IS PROBABLY GOING TO BE AN UPSET HERE" Steve said

Eleanor then goes for the pin on Natalia as Tina starts counting

"1...2..." Natalia kicks out

Eleanor then goes for it again but Natalia reverses it by sliding under Eleanor and going behind, she then hits the Firecracker (Backstabber) to Eleanor

"FIRECRACKER BY NATALIA" Steve said

"NATALIA WILL PROBABLY END THE MATCH HERE" Evelyn said

Natalia then pins Elenaor as Tina count

"1...2...3!"

Natalia arrogantly smirks as the crowd giver her a mixed reaction for her clean win as Eleanor leaves the ring visibly disappointing that she isn't going to be the last participant and that she has to start off first

 _ **"** **Live fast, die young**_

 _ **Bad girls do it well**_  
 _ **Live fast, die young**_  
 _ **Bad girls do it well"**_

Out comes Tonya Jacklin as she is decked in her ring gear as that is a black rubber top with cleavage exposing sits and white barbed wire designs stenciled on both cups, black elastic tights with white claw mark designs and a large red T stenciled on the legs, black boots and white laces, three stripes across the toes and "JACKLIN" stenciled on the sides, black elastic wristbands on both arms, gold studs in both nostrils and eyebrows, she gets a mixed reaction for her entrance

 _ **"Coming in at #3, from Hartford, Connecticut, Tonya**_ **Jacklin"** _  
_

"Here is Tonya Jacklin, who enters at #3 **,** she was once a bouncer for clubs in her hometown of Hartford, Connecticut" Evelyn said

"I wonder how she will fare well against facing Natalia Rodriguez" Steve said

Tonya enters the ring where Natalia offers Tonya a handshake, when Tonya was about to, Natalia yanked her hand and slapped Tonya in the face as that caused Tonya to get infuriated and she tried to attack her but Tina had to control her because the bell didn't ring

When the bell rang, Tonya quickly attacks Natalia right off the bell as she was furious about the slap that she gave her, she was ragdolling her for a minute, Tonya gave her 5 consecutive belly-to-belly suplexes in a row, she gave her 6 german suplexes in a row as well, Tonya was incredibly fired up, when she was about to powerbomb Natalia, she counters it with a huricanrana, Natalia then decides to do a double foot stomp to Tonya's arm as a follow up, Natalia performed a t-bone suplex to Tonya as Natalia arrogantly taunts the crowd to boos from the audience after this since Tonya landed hard on her right arm, she then hits a springboard moonsault to Tonya and following up with a DDT to the canvas, she then lifts her up and locks in the La Mistica (Sin Cara's move of the same name) to her right arm

"Natalia locking in the La Mistica" Steve said

"Natalia is targeting Tonya's arm quickly as possible to get this match over with" Evelyn said

Natalia has wrenched the arm very tightly but Tonya was able to fight out of it after being held in the position for 32 seconds, Tonya tried to respond but gets caught with a dropkick, Natalia then targets Tonya's right arm throughout the rest of the match, Natalia then tries for the La Mistica only to get caught while performing the move and getting slammed hard down the mat with an Oklahoma Slam by Tonya, she then lifts Natalia up again and hits a Gutwrench fallaway slam, she then lifts Natalia up and gives her a German Suplex, she then throws Natalia to the ropes and she gives Natalia a Bicycle Kick and she then lifts her up, she hits gives her a Bubba Bomb and she then locks in the Lotus Lock

"The Lotus Lock by Tonya as she puts in a firm grip on her waist" Evelyn said

"Tonya is trying to give Natalia pay for her arrogant behavior to the Monarchy's Princess" Steve said

Tonya has got a firm grip but Natalia was able to avoid it but Tonya wouldn't give her a breather as she put her in a Cut-Throat Hold and she gives Natalia 10 forearm clubs to her back and each forearm club has increased every cheer from the audience, Tonya then gives Natalia a Bridging Full Nelson Suplex as Tina goes for the count

"1...2" Natalia kicks out

Natalia goes for a lariat but Tonya ducks out of it and performs a Schoolgirl

"1...2" Tonya lifts Natalia in a deadlift powerbomb position

Tonya then drills her down the mat hard with a sit-out powerbomb, Tonya then slaps Natalia to the face for disrespecting her earlier in the match, Tonya then performs a backflip and plating her body on to Natalia with the Fade to Last (Standing Moonsault)

"The Fade to Last by Tonya as she goes for the cover" Steve said

"Tonya is currently on fire as she shows how dominate she is ever since doing bodybuilding and being a former bounder" Evelyn said

Tonya then pins Natalia

"1...2" Natalia kicks out

Tonya then tells Natalia to wake up by stomping on her feet 2 times, when Natalia got up, Tonya lifts Natalia in a Double Leg Slam position, she then slams her down hard with the Fade to Black (110th Street Slam)

"THERE IS THE FADE TO BLACK BY TONYA!" Eveyln said

"IF TONYA WINS HERE, THIS WOULD BE A HUGE UPSET" Steve said

Tonya then pins her as Tina starts counting

"1...2..." Natalia kicks out at 2.9

Tonya then tries for the Fade to Black but Natalia escapes out of it and she pushes Tonya to Tina as Natalia took advantage of it by kicking Tonya in the groin causing the crowd to boo, Natala then takes advantage by stepping back then running after this and grabbing a hold of Tonya's neck and she performs a front flip and spiking her head down the canvas with the Corona (Essex Destroyer)

"THERE IS THE CORONA BY NATALIA!" Steve said

"NATALIA IS TAKING DESPERATE MEASURES AND TRYING TO KEEP HERSELF TO STAY AT NUMBER #6!" Evelyn siad

Natalia goes for the cover as a recovering Tina shows up and makes a pin as the crowd is booing loudly and some fans protested her to stop

"1...2...3!"

The crowd boos Natalia extremely loud for the finish as Natalia stays in as Tina has to start first as #2

Natalia arrogantly taunts the crowd as she gets huge boos for this as Tina walks back backstage in anger as she kicks the steel steps to show how angry she was from being screwed by her

 _ **"** **Can't stop the fun from raging**_

 _ **Oh 'cause we're in too deep**_  
 _ **Can't take a whip and tame it**_  
 _ **Oh is the price too steep"**_

 **(You Want In, I Want Out by Joan Jett)**

The fans cheer as Daisy Stallybrass comes out onstage decked in her in-ring gear as that is a black fabric sleeveless belly shirt with cartoonish skulls and crossbones stenciled on the front and her signature logo on the back, red mini shorts with white flame and X designs stenciled on the back, red boots with white laces and sides, elbow length black and red fingerless glove with three Xs stenciled on right arm, gold studs on both ears, belly button piercing and she quickly walks down the ring

 _ **"Coming at #4, from Charlotte, North Carolina, Daisy Stallybrass!"**_

"Daisy has no time to show off and she is darting in the ring as she is currently on the apron" Evelyn said

"The straight-edge female wrestler, she's trying to be indifferent from famous straight-edge wrestler CM Punk as she doesn't want to copy his persona and his mannerisms" Steve said

Daisy is currently in the ring as she decides swivel her hips and she stretches back before she enters the ring as she is already pumped up for her match

The bell rings as Natalia arrogantly taunts and saying that it is easy for her to beat a straight-edge loser as Daisy got infuriated about as she quickly attacks Natalia with several left hooks to the head of Natalia, Daisy is then hits a gutwrench suplex to Natalia and following up with a pumphandle fallway slam to Natalia, she then tries for a belly-to-belly but Natalia lands on her feet and Natalia follows up with a fisherman suplex, Natalia then throws Daisy to the ropes and she nails Daisy with a lariat, she then lifts Daisy up and she kicks her leg and nails her in the head with the Flaming Wizard (Shining Wizard)

"There is the Flaming Wizard from La Chica Fuego herself" Steve said

"Natalia being desperate as she wants the match to completely end so that she is ready for the #6 entrant" Evelyn said

Natalia then pins Daisy as Tina goes for the cover

"1...2" Daisy kicks out

Natalia is visibly frustrated about this then positions herself in the corner as she is ready to for Daisy to get up, Natalia then runs at Daisy once she gets up as Natalia grabs Daisy and she performs a front flip and spiking her head with the Corona

"THERE IS THE CORONA AND THAT MY PUT DAISY AWAY!" Evelyn said

"NATALIA WANTS TO GETS THIS OVER WITH AND BE WAITING FOR THE #6 ENTRY!" Steve said

Natalia then pins Daisy as Tina then starts counting

"1...2..." Daisy kicks out at 2.9

Natalia then tries for the Corona again but Daisy ducks out of it by handspring herself and nailing Natalia in the head with a Spinning Heel Kick, this stunned Natalia as this cause her to kneel, Daisy then follows up with a Running Double Foot Stomp to the chest of Natalia as she goes for the pin

"Daisy is on fire right now as she's been hitting her with a heel kick and a foot stomp as she pins Natalia" Steve said

"Daisy is trying to get the biggest win of her career" Evelyn said

Daisy then pins Natalia as Tina starts counting

"1...2" Natalia kicks out

Daisy then lifts Natalia up as she then plants her down the mat with the Straightedge Razor (Running Spinning Sit-Out Facebuster), Daisy then waits for Natalia to get up by crouching and slamming her left hand down the mat to signal Natalia to get up, when Natalia got up, Daisy then locks Natalia in a hammerlock and hooking both of her arms and she puts in a firm gripe with the Hot and Heavy (Pliers)

"THE HOT AND HEAVY BY DAISY!" Evelyn said

"DAISY HAS LOCKED IT IN IF NATALIA TAPS OUT, THAT WOULD BE A HUGE WIN FOR HER!" Steve said

Daisy locks the move in really hard and Natalia had no choice but to tap out after 10 seconds as the crowd cheer wildly for the upset win

Daisy raises her hand in victory as she then waits for her opponent

 **I was able to finish the part 1 of the seconds show, it took long because I accidentally destroyed my chromebook during the summer and got it repaired for Junior Year of my high school**


End file.
